Uma segunda chance
by Saory- San
Summary: Aiolia está confuso... Como é possível amar e odiar a mesma mulher? É possível esquecer uma traíção? Ela parece estar arrependida, mas será isso verdade? Amor, ódio, desejo... Uma confusão de sentimentos aflinge o Leão... Aiolia e Shina!
1. Chapter 1

**Uma segunda chance**

_**Aiolia e Shina**_

Olá pra todos!

"_É possível perdoar uma traição? O amor é realmente capaz de fazer-nos esquecer... TUDO? Por que não, uma segunda chance?"_

**Capítulo 1**

Era fim de tarde, mas ainda sim o tórrido verão grego castigava quem viesse a se expor ao sol, que ainda clareava com total exuberância o céu azul. Um pouco distante das redondezas do Santuário havia uma praia pouco freqüentada pela grande maioria dos habitantes, na verdade quase deserta, e na orla dessa praia de areias brancas e águas claras, que refletiam o azul do céu, um homem caminhava a passos lentos...

Esse homem era Aiolia.

Ele caminhava por vezes de cabeça baixa, sem almenos prestar atenção nas belezas naturais a sua volta, parecendo não se incomodar com o forte calor daquela tarde. Haviam se passado dois meses desde o fim de seu relacionamento com Shina e por mais que ele tentasse esquecê-la, por vezes saindo junto do irmão Aiolos e Milo, que praticamente o arrastavam pra farra, ele simplesmente não conseguia tirá-la de seu coração... Ele mesmo se achava um _idiota_ por ainda pensar _nela_, pois não há amor que resista a _traição_ e ela, apesar de não ter chegado às vias de fato, não havia pensado duas vezes antes de ferir seu coração. Doía demais lembrar que ela só não consumara o ato de sua traição, porque Kanon não a quisera...

Aiolia sabia do passado de Shina, sabia que ela nunca fora um exemplo de _pureza e virtude_, mas ainda sim, até aquela noite em que a flagrou se insinuando para Kanon ele tentou cegamente acreditar nela, antes de qualquer outra pessoa, devido ao amor que sentia por ela... Amor esse, o qual ela pouco se importava. É claro que ele também tinha seus defeitos, suas faltas, mas quando se apaixonava entregava-se completamente a esse sentimento e acima de tudo era fiel a esse amor, já ela... O que havia começado como uma simples curtição, algo sem compromisso, acabou se tornando algo muito maior, que o fazia sentir-se vazio agora que se via sem ela. Apesar de tudo, ele a amava, e tudo o que mais queria era estar ao lado dela, esquecer o acontecido, mas não era o bastante ELE querer isso... Não era o bastante que amasse sozinho. Caminhar pela praia havia sido a sua fuga da realidade nos últimos tempos, pois ali longe dos amigos, ele podia refletir e tentar tomar um rumo pra sua vida, agora sem ela...

Finalmente após uma longa e silenciosa caminhada, Aiolia parecia sentir o calor do sol a castigar o seu corpo, já que estava completamente vestido sob o intenso calor... Calça, camiseta, sapato... Parando ao lado de uma imponente rocha, ele tirou a camisa que usava e a passou pelo rosto levemente suado, até o pescoço antes de jogá-la sobre a areia. Olhando para a imensidão azul do mar a sua frente, Aiolia pensou que um mergulho faria bem tanto ao seu corpo quanto ao seu espírito, mas antes que ele pensasse em terminar de se despir e entrar no mar, seus olhos se depararam com algo perto da rocha... Vestes femininas dispostas sobre a areia e pelo perfume característico que provinham das peças, só podiam pertencer a uma pessoa... Shina... Imediatamente os olhos verdes de Aiolia se voltaram em direção ao mar, de onde ele a viu ressurgir... A amazona saía do mar e caminhava lentamente até ele, trajando um minúsculo biquíni preto, os cabelos molhados deslizando sobre ombros alvos e levemente rosados, devido a exposição ao sol. Em seu interior Aiolia ouvia uma voz lhe dizendo pra que saísse dali, mas a imagem da mulher a sua frente parecia o hipnotizar impedindo-o de se locomover... Shina continuou a caminhar em sua direção e só parou quando estava a meio metro de distância dele, que a fitava no mais completo silêncio. Ele havia saído exatamente pra tentar esquecê-la, no entanto tivera o infortúnio de cruzar com ela justamente ali. Depois de meses essa era a primeira vez que ficavam frente a frente...

- O que faz aqui? Indaga Aiolia, por fim quebrando o silêncio.

- Oras? Shina sorri com um esgar de lábios – É um lugar público, ou será que você não sabia?

- Tem razão... Aiolia se mantêm sério e abaixa-se pegando a camiseta, já se voltando para sair dali.

- Aiolia espere... Shina muda o tom de voz para um fraco sussurro, segurando-o pelo braço – Gostaria de poder conversar com você! Aiolia volta-se para ela, desvencilhando-se do toque de sua mão e diz com firmeza:

- Não temos nada pra conversar! Ele lhe dá as costas e começa a caminhar, mas para de súbito ao ouvi-la sussurrar novamente:

- Sinto sua falta...

- Falta? Aiolia volta a encará-la arqueando a sobrancelha e descrente do que ouvia. Shina aproxima-se e continua:

- Sim... Sinto muito a sua falta! Sinto falta de nós dois...

Shina aproxima-se aos poucos até ficar bem próxima a ele, encostando seu corpo sobre o tórax musculoso e bronzeado do Leão... Repousando as mãos sobre seu peito, com as unhas ela acaricia levemente o tórax de Aiolia, arranhando sua pele e causando-lhe um arrepio. Por alguns instantes de imobilidade Aiolia apenas fitou os olhos verdes da amazona... O calor do sol havia dado cor ao seu rosto pálido, que nunca corara por timidez diante dele e isso a deixava ainda mais irresistível... Sua tez macia e úmida encostada ao seu corpo, seu perfume, seu calor, o faziam sentir-se _preso_ a ela. Sua mente ordenava que saísse dali, mas seu coração e o seu corpo _traiçoeiros_ que tanto ansiaram estar ao lado dela, o impediam de abandonar aquela mulher... Tudo o que ele ouvia era o barulho das ondas do mar batendo contra a encosta rochosa, juntamente com as batidas aceleradas de seus corações. Levantando-se levemente nas pontas dos pés, ela deslizou as mãos até o seu pescoço, apoiando-se em seus ombros fortes e uniu seus lábios aos dele... De início Aiolia tentou resistir, mas o calor e a umidade dos lábios aveludados de Shina pareciam fundir-se aos seus fazendo com que aos poucos ele se entregasse aquele beijo "furtado". Ele deixou que a camisa que segurava caísse novamente sobre a areia e apoiou as mãos sobre a cintura dela, seus corpos roçando-se e seus lábios unidos num beijo ávido faziam Aiolia perder o juízo... Durante todo esse tempo em que estiveram separados, esse foi o seu único e verdadeiro desejo... Beijá-la novamente, poder tocá-la. Por mais que tivesse tentado, ele não fora capaz de esquecer tudo o que haviam vivido juntos, e esse beijo o fez reviver os todos os bons momentos que tivera ao lado dela. Mas, junto aos bons momentos estava também muito bem nítido a sua "traição"... Isso sim era algo muito mais difícil de se esquecer, não era fácil como dar e receber um beijo... A lembrança da "traição" dela se fez presente e o fez recobrar a consciência, fazendo-o livrar-se do calor dos braços dela e abandonar aquela boca a qual ansiava beijar eternamente. Ele a segurou firmemente pelos pulsos e a fitou seriamente:

- Não pense que tentando me seduzir, você vai apagar o que me fez...

- Aiolia... Eu gosto de você!

- GOSTA? Não foi o que pareceu, quando vulgarmente se insinuou para outro homem! Eu sim gostava de você, mas você... Apenas brincou comigo e com os meus sentimentos, que eram verdadeiros! Aiolia a solta afastando-se – Eu lhe peço que, por favor, não me procure mais... Acabou!

Ao fim dessas palavras ele se afastou deixando-a na orla da praia e seguindo para sua casa. Shina o viu se afastar sem pronunciar nada em sua defesa, afinal ele tinha razão, pois fora exatamente o isso que ela havia feito e só agora via o quanto havia sido _tola_... Havia jogado pela janela a felicidade que poderia ter ao lado dele por conta de um _capricho_, uma insanidade e agora não teria mais volta, tudo estava acabado... Ela o havia perdido. Durante todo o caminho Aiolia, pensou no acontecido e no quanto havia sido _fraco_ cedendo aos carinhos dela. Não queria ter cedido, mas o seu coração ainda clamava por ela e isso foi mais forte que o desprezo, a raiva e razão... Só agora dentro da Casa de Leão, foi que Aiolia percebeu que havia esquecido a camisa na praia. Tirou os sapatos e deitou-se desanimadamente sobre o sofá ligando o rádio, mas mal prestava atenção no que estava tocando. Ainda podia sentir o gosto da boca dela, seu beijo quente e levemente salgado do mar... Instintivamente Aiolia pousa os dedos sobre os lábios relembrando o acontecido e completamente aéreo. Nesse instante Aiolos chega até a sala e depois de três tentativas frustradas chamando pelo irmão, desliga o rádio e o chama pela quarta vez:

- Aiolia?

- Ahm... O que? Aiolia volta a si sentando-se no sofá – Por que desligou o rádio, Aiolos? E... O que faz aqui?

- Bom, eu chamei por você três vezes e você não me ouviu, ta parecendo o Shura quando esta perto da Beatriz! Aiolos sorri para a expressão desconcertada do irmão – Olha, eu estava aqui usando o seu computador, tudo bem? Aiolia levanta-se surpreso do sofá e diz:

- Meu computador? O que houve com o seu?

- Queimou... Diz Aiolos desanimado – E, o Milo não quer me deixar usar o dele! Palhaço!

- Sabe, às vezes acho que você é o mais novo de nós dois... Aiolia abre um sorriso diante do "enorme problema" do irmão – Será que você e o Milo, não conseguem ficar um dia sequer longe dos seus _joguinhos_? Parecem dois moleques! Aiolos sorri com um esgar de lábios e diz:

- Bom, pode até ser, mas... O motivo de eu estar aqui usando o seu computador é de causa MAIOR... O mesmo que levou o meu computador a queimar... LINA! Termina ele suspirando ao pronunciar o nome da moça.

- LINA? A prima de Saory?

- Isso! Eu estava conversando com ela antes de você chegar, e ontem à noite também, mas... Ontem a noite choveu e eu, não percebi que a chuva estava forte, aí... Meu computador queimou!

- Eu não acredito que você e o Milo ainda estão _competindo_, mesmo à distância pra ver quem fica com ELA! A garota ta no Japão meu irmão... Aiolia sorri para o sorriso matreiro no rosto do irmão e vai em direção ao banheiro pra tomar uma ducha, abrindo o zíper da calça.

- É, mas... Aiolos sorri e grita do lado de fora do banheiro - Ela pode aparecer pra uma nova visitinha, não é? Vale a pena investir afinal, ela é linda e eu não vou deixar o Milo sozinho nessa...

- Vocês dois, não prestam! Grita Aiolia ouvindo o irmão rir do outro lado.

- E falando em não _prestar_... Você vai sair com a gente hoje, não é?

- Não...

- Como não?

- Simples... Eu não quero sair hoje! Diz Aiolia saindo do banho envolto na toalha, sendo seguido pelo irmão até o quarto.

- Aiolia... Sussurra Aiolos desanimado, enquanto o irmão procurava algo pra se vestir – Você tem que se divertir um pouco! Desde... Bom, eu não sei bem o porquê, mas, desde que terminou com a Shina que você ta nessa fossa! Às vezes até sai com a gente, mas nunca se interessa por mulher alguma... Estou ficando preocupado com você! Aiolos senta-se sobre a cama e o irmão volta-se para ele com o olhar sisudo:

- Eu lhe peço que não fale... DELA, pra mim!

- Me desculpe... Sei que ainda sofre por ela, por isso até agora evitei tocar no assunto, mesmo querendo saber o porquê de vocês terem terminado... Não entendo! Vocês se davam tão bem, você gostava tanto dela... Não consigo entender porque tudo acabou...

- Você disse tudo meu irmão... Aiolia suspira – EU GOSTAVA dela, mas ela... Pouco se importava com o que eu sentia por ela... Não basta amar sozinho!

Aiolia senta-se desanimado sobre a cama ficando de costas para o irmão e depois de um instante de silêncio Aiolos se pronuncia:

- Não vou mais tocar nesse assunto! Sei que isso é incomodo pra você, mas... Aiolia, não quero ver você assim... Como seu irmão e amigo, eu quero que você seja feliz, e se não for com ela que seja com outra! Há tantas mulheres no mundo meu irmão e uma delas há de fazer você feliz, ou até quem sabe... Aiolos sorri maroto – ALGUMAS DELAS!

- Acho que me enganei... Aiolia volta-se para o irmão num sorriso – Há algo que você e o Milo gostam mais que _joguinhos de computador_... Uma boa farra!

- Então meu irmão... Vamos anime-se e saia com a gente essa noite! Aiolos sorri – Nada melhor que uma boa farra, garanto que não vai se arrepender!

Aiolia não estava muito animado pra sair essa noite, aliás, em noite alguma nos últimos tempos, mas o irmão tinha razão... Ele tinha o direito de ser feliz, e seria muita idiotice de sua parte ficar em casa sofrendo por alguém que não merecia. Talvez ele não viesse a se divertir tanto quanto o irmão e Milo, mas ainda sim era melhor do que ficar em casa remoendo o passado...

_Um esclarecimento..._

_Aos que leram a fic DESEJO:_ _Sei que vocês devem estar pensando... "O que essa louca pretende? Botar chifres no Leão e... Mais uma vez?" XD... Não! Por favor, não me MATEM até lerem essa fic inteira... Rs! Acreditem surpresas podem acontecer! Aiolia não é tão SANTO assim e nem Shina tão MÁ... XD_

_SURPRESAS... SURPRESAS... RSRS..._

_Por favor, mandem REVIEWS! Deixem a opinião de vocês, pois é muito importante pra mim! Criticas, sugestões, enfim comentem! XD_

_Bjus e até a cont.! "_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rumo a farra...

Aiolia aceitou sair com Aiolos e Milo, mas antes mesmo de chegar na tal boate onde o irmão e o amigo eram freqüentadores assíduos, já estava arrependido de ter aceitado tal convite... _Como_ _ele e Aiolos podiam ser irmãos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes?_ Foram de táxi e durante todo o caminho ele foi _obrigado _a ouvir as implicâncias de Aiolos e Milo. Eram amigos e companheiros de farras, mas muitas vezes não passavam de dois garotos que viviam brigando por conta de tudo, desde quem ficava com determinada garota até quem jogava melhor no _playstation_. Mas, no fundo Aiolia achava até engraçado as "brigas" entre os dois e que o irmão que tivera a vida interrompida tão cedo, estava mais do que no direito de aproveitar o máximo que pudesse essa nova chance dada a ele por Athena, portanto não seria ele a bancar o estraga prazeres. Assim foi durante todo o caminho, os dois "discutindo" e Aiolia em silêncio. Haviam acabado de chegar e adentravam o recinto, os três homens belos e bem vestidos como sempre faziam sucesso na boate e logo as amiguinhas de Milo e Aiolos vieram atrás do trio...

Aiolia sentou-se desanimadamente na bancada do bar enquanto Milo e Aiolos cumprimentavam as garotas, que eram Enya a loira e mais duas amigas, uma ruiva e uma morena. As garotas que também trabalhavam na boate junto de Enya como strypers, estavam de folga e resolveram curtir ali mesmo já que seus "amiguinhos" estavam todos ali...

- Não se lembra mais de mim querido? Enya aproxima-se e senta-se no colo do leão segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e depositando um beijo sutil em seus lábios. O contato das unhas compridas da moça em sua pele e o seu jeito insinuante o fazia lembrar-se de alguém que ele tentava esquecer...

- ACORDA AIOLIA! Diz Milo num sorriso.

- O que...? Aiolia desperta do transe vendo a loira sorrir ainda sentada em seu colo e o irmão e Milo junto das garotas que riam da cara de bobo que ele fazia.

- Não vão apresentar o amigo de vocês pra gente rapazes?

- Bem, esse é o meu irmão mais novo, Aiolia! Aiolos faz as apresentações, voltando-se para a morena e depois para a ruiva - Aiolia, essas são Jéssica e Sofia, elas são amigas da Enya e começaram a... Trabalhar aqui há pouco tempo! As garotas sorriem para Aiolia e dizem em uníssono:

- Prazer em conhecê-lo!

- Prazer... Responde ele meio sem jeito e desanimado.

- Vamos anime-se meu amigo! Diz Milo sentando perto de Aiolia e puxando Enya pra si – Viemos aqui hoje pra nos divertirmos, portanto desamarra essa cara! A loira sorri e desliza as unhas compridas sobre o peito de Milo.

- Isso mesmo meu irmão, vamos muda essa cara! Aiolia sorri para o irmão e Jéssica que estava "só" se encanta ainda mais com o charme do Leão.

- Gente, vamos dançar? Diz Jéssica já cobiçando o Leão como par.

- Ótima idéia! Diz Sofia puxando Aiolos pro meio do salão.

- Vem Milo! Enya arrasta o escorpião.

Os "casais" se afastam e Aiolia continua sentado com Jéssica ao seu lado. A moça era linda, ele não era cego pra não notar o corpo esbelto e os olhos verdes que o fitavam em silêncio, mas de veras ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de dançar, se quer de conversar. A moça percebe a hesitação dele e toma a iniciativa, afinal não perderia a chance de dançar e quem sabe talvez de... _Algo mais_ com um homem daqueles só porquê talvez ele fosse tímido.

- Vamos, dance comigo! Sim? Por favor...

Jéssica levanta-se parando bem em frente a ele jogando os longos cabelos para trás e fazendo charme. Aiolia fita o belo rosto da moça e seu corpo curvilíneo de pele bronzeada... Qualquer um dos amigos diria que ele estaria louco se rejeitasse tal beleza, mas ele estava ausente demais pra dar atenção à moça. Aiolia estava a ponto de rejeitar o convite quando seus olhos se depararam com quem havia chegado na boate... _Shina_. Ela estava só e como sempre linda e provocante, fazendo com que ele ficasse a observá-la por um certo tempo, mas antes que ela o pudesse ver, ele reagiu... Estava a ponto de dispensar aquela linda mulher a sua frente porque se sentia preso à outra de alguma forma, mas essa outra como sempre pouco se importava, com o que ele sentia por ela e prova maior ele tinha agora... O beijo que haviam trocado na praia, que tanto havia mexido com o seu coração, pra ela nada havia significado e aquele ar de aparente arrependimento não havia passado de puro fingimento. Shina teria o seu "castigo" e seria agora!

- Vamos, já fiz você esperar demais! Aiolia abre um sorriso capaz de subjugar qualquer mortal e finalmente aceita o convite da moça.

Shina ainda estava parada em frente à porta e parecia procurar alguém no meio da multidão, mas havia luzes por toda à parte e isso dificultava um pouco as coisas. Foi quando ela se deparou com um homem alto, forte e bem vestido, os cabelos castanhos e levemente dourados que dançava junto de uma moça também alta, morena e por sinal muito bonita. A amazona apertou os olhos no intuito de ver melhor de quem se tratava e ficou estática ao constatar quem era... Era Aiolia.

- Zeus, ele... está com... OUTRA...? Mas...

Ela sabia que não tinha o direito de julgar ou se quer de pensar em impedir que ele saísse com outra pessoa, mas depois da tarde na praia ela julgava que talvez as coisas entre eles pudessem se acertar, por isso viera até ali essa noite. No Santuário Shina ficou sabendo que Milo e Aiolos haviam levado Aiolia pra boate, então resolveu ir a procura dele e mais uma vez tentar se explicar e quem sabe se entender com ele, mas pelo visto sua ida havia sido em vão... Aiolia percebeu que ela o observava e puxou Jéssica mais pra perto, fazendo a moça emitir um fraco gemido com a súbita aproximação. Ele desliza as mãos demoradamente sobre as costas nuas da moça fazendo-a arrepiar-se e se agarrar ao seu pescoço... O intuito dele era _provocar_, não a moça e sim Shina. Aproximando-se do ouvido da moça, ele sussurrou algo que somente ela pôde ouvir abrindo um sorriso maroto e arrancando risinhos da jovem. Aquilo foi demais, Shina não esperaria por cena ainda pior, ela iría embora e agora! A amazona estava enfurecida e morta de ciúmes, e sentia que se não saísse dali naquele momento seria capaz de matar aquela que o tinha nos braços, foi quando ela cruzou com um dos guerreiros deuses de Hilda, que ainda permanecia na Grécia... Era Bado de Arkor.

- E aí Shina gostosa! Ta a fim de se divertir um pouco hoje?

- Gostosa é a sua mãe, e tira essa mão de cima de mim! Shina repele o abraço do cavaleiro – Está louco se pensa que eu algum dia sairei com você!

- E por quê, não? O cavaleiro sorri maroto – Você sai com metade do Santuário, e...

- E... Cale essa sua boca! Shina levanta uma das mãos para dar-lhe um tapa, mas Bado a segura pelo pulso e sorri:

- E o que? É a mais pura verdade, se você saía com todo mundo quando ainda estava com o Aiolia, imagine agora que está sozinha?

- Idiota! Não perde por esperar... Shina se desvencilha dele e sai.

- Vou aguardar ansioso querida, afinal é a amante mais procurada do Santuário! Não vou voltar para Asgard antes de... CONHECÊ-LA melhor!

O sorriso cínico e abusado do cavaleiro tinia nos ouvidos dela, fazendo-a desejar matá-lo tamanho era ódio que sentia, mas ela simplesmente deu as costas e saiu, não perderia tempo discutindo com alguém como ele. Aiolia por sua vez viu somente parte do acontecido no outro lado do salão, mas o perturbou vê-la junto do Guereiro Deus... Ele se perguntava o que ela estaria fazendo com ELE? A resposta era óbvia em sua mente deixando-o mais uma vez sem reação, só que agora no meio da pista de dança...

- Aiolia? Aiolia... AIOLIA?

- O que foi? Diz ele voltando a si e vendo Jéssica o fitar junto de mais algumas pessoas que estavam ao redor e achavam a reação dele um tanto _estranha_.

- O QUE FOI? A gente tava dançando numa boa e de repente você ficou estranho, estático... A moça arqueia a sobrancelha bem delineada – Usou algum tipo de _droga _antes de vir pra cá?

- O QUE? Ta doida? Nem fumar eu fumo!

- Me desculpe, mas que você estava estranho isso estava...

Nesse instante Milo e Aiolos se aproximam, junto de Enya e Sofia estranhando que os dois estivessem "conversando" no meio da pista.

- O que houve?

- Nada! Respondem Aiolia e Jéssica.

Os amigos fitaram os dois por alguns instantes com uma ponta de curiosidade, mas como nem um nem outro disse nada, ambos voltaram a se divertir afinal a noite havia apenas começado...

No outro dia bem cedo Aiolia voltava sozinho para o Santuário, pois Milo e Aiolos haviam "sumido" e ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de procurar pelos dois. Como sempre eles achariam o caminho de volta sozinhos... Subir as escadarias do Santuário não era problema para ele ou qualquer um dos amigos, mas quando estavam sóbrios. Graças a Zeus, ou melhor, a Giorgio de Câncer esse _probleminha _havia sido resolvido... MDM junto dos Gêmeos (Ah se Saory descobrisse... Kanon estaria perdido!) criou um _atalho _atrás das Doze Casas, que diminuía o trajeto em metade do tempo. Desde então os dourados (todos eles incluindo Mu, Shaka e Deba) usavam esse caminho todas as vezes que chegavam de alguma noitada e com isso poupavam suas pernas muitas vezes cambaleantes, de terem que subir aquele enorme lance de escadas. Quase todas às vezes encontravam algum amigo pelo _caminho diferente e _hoje não seria a exceção... MDM subia pelo _atalho_ e assim que avistou Aiolia, não perdeu a oportunidade de mexer com o amigo que subia cabisbaixo:

- Até que enfim Leão, saiu da jaula foi?

- Gio... Não to nem um pouco disposto a ouvir as suas gracinhas! Diz Aiolia ao cruzar com MDM chegando sabe-se lá de onde...

- Ahhhhh vai dizer que saiu pra caçar e a sua _presa... _FUGIU? Ta fora de forma hein Leão! MDM sorri jocoso e Aiolia nem se dá ao trabalho de responder, apenas continua a subir...

MDM nunca perdia a oportunidade de zoar os amigos, mas somente quando as suas brincadeiras eram tolas e sem ofensas graves, pois havia aprendido a "respeitar" os amigos depois da briga que havia tido com Shura. Aiolia se sentia imensamente grato por isso, por Giorgio e os demais terem respeitado a _situação _em que se encontrava agora... Todos sabiam o _porquê_ ele havia terminado com Shina, mas nunca comentaram nada a respeito por amizade. Até mesmo Milo havia se comportado como um excelente amigo, apesar de muitas vezes se comportar de forma infantil, dessa vez o escorpião agiu de forma discreta, respeitando a situação do amigo. Sabia de tudo desde o início, mas mesmo assim não comentou nada com ninguém nem mesmo com Aiolos.

Aiolia continuou a subir lentamente, sentindo a cabeça pesar e se perguntando por quê? Por que ELA estava com... ELE? Justo Bado? Shina sempre havia lhe dito que detestava o Guerreiro Deus, mas nunca havia lhe dito o _porquê... _Seria essa mais uma das mentiras contadas por ela? Era torturante para Aiolia pensar que, talvez Bado fosse mais um dos amantes de Shina enquanto ainda estavam juntos. _Quantas vezes ela o havia traído, então?_ A perspectiva de ter sido enganado por ela, não uma e sim várias vezes o fazia odiar aquela mulher que tanto havia amado. Era confusão demais em sua mente...

_Como poderia amar e ao mesmo tempo odiar uma mesma pessoa? _

Chegando em casa ele praticamente desmaiou sobre a cama, tamanho era o cansaço que sentia, só mais tarde é que ele foi se recompor da farra. Dormiu praticamente metade do dia, e Milo e Aiolos nem sequer deram as caras em casa, como ele esperava. Isso o deixou um pouco preocupado e ele resolveu ligar para o irmão, que o atendeu depois de três vezes o telefone tocar e cair. Aiolia riu de si mesmo... Era o irmão mais novo e se preocupava como um "pai" quando se tratava de Aiolos que era o mais velho. Enquanto Milo e Aiolos pareciam estar derrubados da farra até o entardecer, ele já estava completamente _recuperado _e resolveu sair um pouco, caminhar pra tentar colocar as idéias em ordem. Faltava pouco para o entardecer e o crepúsculo já começava a tingir o céu, enquanto Aiolia caminhava vagarosamente pela orla da praia... _Por que havia retornado àquela mesma praia?_ Nem ele mesmo sabia ao certo. Mas talvez fosse a irresistível possibilidade, de cruzar com _aquela mulher_ que ele tanto "odiava", que o tivesse movido até aquele lugar novamente...

Quando terminou de dar a volta na praia, Aiolia percebeu que já era noite e que o céu estava lindamente iluminado pelas estrelas. Adorava noites assim, poderia passar o resto da noite ali naquela praia, mas talvez não fosse o melhor a se fazer. Não hoje...

- Não vai sair pra FARRA hoje?

- O que...?

Aiolia voltou-se um tanto _surpreso_ para aquela voz feminina e conhecida... Shina o fitava com os braços cruzados e o olhar interrogativo, próxima àquela mesma pedra da tarde anterior. Ela trajava um vestido num tom claro e quase transparente, bem acima dos joelhos, que flutuava com a brisa da noite expondo ainda mais as longas pernas alvas e torneadas... Já Aiolia que usava uma regata branca e estava começando a sentir frio com a aragem da noite, se perguntava se aquela mulher fazia questão de estar sempre tão sedutoramente bela... Como sempre a beleza e sedução de Shina, o deixavam sem reação, mas dessa vez seria _diferente_. Ele aproximou-se dela e recostou-se na encosta rochosa olhando fixamente para o mar e dizendo:

- E... O que você tem com isso?

- NADA! Responde ela prontamente e arqueia a sobrancelha – Só pensei que depois de ontem você sairia com... _Aquela_ de novo! Aiolia sorri e diz:

- AQUELA? E você com... _Aquele_ não é mesmo?

- O que? Indaga ela e ele responde calmamente:

- Vi você e Bado ontem à noite...

- Nossa você ta precisando de óculos querido... Nunca saí e nem pretendo sair com aquele idiota! Shina sorri e aproxima-se dele – Tava dando um fora naquele paspalho ontem à noite, mas... O que faz aqui? Por acaso sentiu saudades foi? Ela sorri marotamente para Aiolia que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos a fitar o mar e ele reponde no mesmo tom irônico:

- SAUDADES? Ele sorri sem almenos olhar pra ela – Aqui é um lugar público se lembra? Mesmo porque é você que veio atrás de mim...

- Eu? Ela ri com um esgar de lábios – Eu MORO aqui perto, ou será que se esqueceu? Já você... O Santuário é um tanto longe daqui, no entanto você veio justamente até _essa _praia, mesmo tendo outras mais bonitas e mais perto da sua casa... Oras, quem está correndo atrás de quem?

- Não tenho porquê correr atrás de você... Você não significa NADA pra mim! Aiolia finalmente fita a amazona, mas agora seriamente sem ironias.

- Não é o que parece...

- É mesmo e por quê? Ele recupera o tom irônico e se aproxima ainda mais dela, de forma que seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de se tocarem, mas isso não intimidou a amazona que continuou a fitá-lo e disse:

- Porque você se preocupa comigo...

Até agora ele havia tentado manter o controle, participando daquele joguinho de ironias com ela, mas havia chegado ao seu limite... O jeito provocante dela, a certeza que ela parecia ter de tê-lo aos seus pés, fizeram o seu sangue ferver. Com um gesto brusco ele a segurou pelos pulsos pressionando-a contra a encosta da pedra. Seus olhos verdes cheios de fúria a fitaram, antes que voltasse a falar entre dentes:

- Pouco me importa o que você faz ou deixa de fazer, isso é problema seu! Acha mesmo que depois de tudo o que você me fez, eu teria algum tipo de preocupação ou sentimento por você? Ou melhor, eu tenho sim... Aiolia pondera e depois continua – Amaldiçôo o dia em que você entrou na minha vida... Eu te odeio...

Shina sabia que ele estava no direito de detestá-la, repudiá-la, mas aquilo a tocou profundamente. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, uma dor que não sabia explicar e algo inesperado aconteceu... Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e um fraco sussurro vindo diretamente de seu coração, proveu de seus lábios:

- Eu te amo...

Ele ainda a segurava firmemente pelos pulsos e parecia não acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir... Quantas vezes ele quisera ouvir isso da boca dela, e justamente hoje, em que toda a raiva e ódio pareciam estar fluindo de seu ser, ela vinha declarar-lhe o seu _amor_? Ela estava ali presa nos braços dele e ele não sabia o que fazer... Uma forte tensão pairava sobre os dois enquanto ele fitava os olhos verdes da amazona, que se destacavam em seu rosto pálido e levemente marcado pelas lágrimas, mas não mais que a sua boca rubra entreaberta, um verdadeiro convite para a perdição... Mais uma vez todo o seu _ser _entrava em contradição, odiava e amava a mesma mulher.

Aiolia a soltou e a segurou pela nuca, entrelaçando os dedos em seus sedosos cabelos esverdeados, unindo seus lábios aos dela. Apesar de toda a raiva que sentia _daquela mulher_, ele simplesmente não resistia a ela... Os lábios macios e cálidos do Leão saborearam sem pressa os de Shina, num beijo demorado, lascivo, deliciando-se com o calor e o gosto dos lábios da amazona. Ela sabia como beijá-lo, como agradá-lo, e quando se beijavam era como se mais nada existisse, simplesmente se _completavam_. À medida que iam aprofundando o beijo, cada vez mais o desejo de se amarem, de se tocarem novamente, aflorava sobre suas peles... Aquele contato irresistível de seus corpos roçando-se e o calor que provinha desse contato, fizeram com que Aiolia lentamente descesse uma das mãos até o seio rijo da amazona e segurá-lo com firmeza, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho contra a sua boca. Logo sua outra mão, ansiosa pelo contato com a tez suave do corpo de Shina deslizou até umas de suas pernas, e começou a acariciá-la sob o vestido de forma provocante, subindo, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse e arranhasse os braços fortes do Leão, em mais um gemido abafado. Ele adorava o contato com unhas de Shina sobre sua pele. Por fim ele abandonou os lábios da amazona, que arfava devido ao beijo trocado e deslizou até o seu pescoço e colo cobrindo-os com o mesmo ardor e o calor de seus lábios. Shina mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Ela o tinha de volta. A amazona suspirou agarrando-se a aquele corpo musculoso, másculo, que se pressionava libidinosamente contra o dela, exigindo mais dele. A situação estava fugindo do controle... Estavam a ponto de se entregarem, de se amarem ali mesmo na praia, mas ele subitamente parou... Queria tê-la, possuí-la e sentia que ela também o desejava, mas ceder a isso, aos seus desejos e aos dela também seria a prova que ela tanto desejava, de que ele ainda a amava. Simplesmente não poderia dar a ela esse gosto, o de se sentir amada e desejada por ele, não depois de tudo o que ela havia lhe feito. Aiolia se afastou e fitou por alguns instantes o rosto afogueado da amazona, a forma descomposta que estava e sem dizer palavra alguma simplesmente se foi... Shina estava estupefata. _O que foi aquilo? Tudo e ao mesmo tempo, nada?_ A amazona se recompôs puxando a alça do vestido e seguiu para sua casa, ainda atônita com tudo aquilo, sem saber direito que rumo as suas vidas teriam daqui pra frente...

_Mais um esclarecimento XD: A história do ATALHO, eu "inventei" sem me lembrar de que no anime já existia um atalho... Na verdade eu ainda não consigo me lembrar direito disso, não sei, acho que esqueci (Faz tanto tempo que assisti... XD), no entanto uma amiga me disse que existe sim um atalho pras Doze Casas, sendo então vejam esse como um NOVO ATALHO... rsrs! Um atalho diferente como vocês viram... _

_Blz? Acho que é só, mas e aí gostaram? Por favor, deixem um coment!_

_Obrigada, __Nina Neviani__ e __lyta jupiter__ pelo review de vcs!_

_Bjus e até mais!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá! Tdo bom? _

_Aí vai mais um cap. Espero que gostem! XD _

**Capítulo 3**

_"Como é possível amar e odiar a mesma mulher?"._

Durante toda a longa e silenciosa subida, Aiolia confrontava a si mesmo, sobre o que realmente sentia por Shina... _Aquela mulher_ o havia traído, brincado com seus sentimentos e ainda sim ele pensava nela, a desejava e talvez ainda a amasse, mas não sabia o que fazer diante da situação em que se encontrava. Ás vezes desejava apenas esquecer o acontecido, abraçá-la, beijá-la e que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas tão logo o acontecido _naquela noite _era relembrado por ele, assim como havia acontecido na praia à bem pouco tempo atrás e com isso, todo o ódio e a raiva que sentia por ter sido enganado por ela, voltava à tona. Essa situação estava se tornando insuportável para ele, queria esquecê-la, mas todas as vezes que se encontravam ele simplesmente não resistia aos encantos da amazona. Tudo aquilo estava começando a se transformar em uma "doença"... Desejava ter somente ela e a mais ninguém, mulher alguma a não ser _ela_ o interessava. Chegando em casa depois de uma longa reflexão, Aiolia constatou que sua "cura" seria encontrar o amor nos braços de outra mulher, uma que realmente o amasse, mas mal sabia ele que _talvez essa cura_ se encontrasse ali, hoje, o esperando dentro da penumbra de sua casa...

- Olá!

- O... lá? Quem está... aí?

Aiolia acende a luz vislumbrando de quem era a voz que o cumprimentava... Jéssica estava sentada no sofá de sua sala com as pernas cruzadas sedutoramente, trajando um vestido claro e curto, com um decote nada discreto e o fitava com seus olhos verdes de longas pestanas, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Que... surpresa! Você aqui? Diz Aiolia num sorriso, sem deixar de contemplar a beleza e sedução da moça, acompanhando com os olhos toda a extensão das longas pernas de Jéssica.

A moça sorri e aproxima-se dele vendo que ele a fitava avidamente, apóia as mãos sobre os ombros fortes do leão e repousa um beijo perto de seu ouvido, sussurrando num timbre de voz suave e lascivo:

- Acha que eu desistiria tão fácil assim de você?

Aquilo o deixou... _perturbado. _Jéssica era linda e mesmo assim ele havia rejeitado o convite para passar a noite na casa dela, quando se conheceram na boate, mas agora... Ela estava ali a sua disposição, seus olhos verdes claramente mostrando o quanto o desejava, tornando impossível resistir aos seus encantos... Aiolia sorriu, acariciando o rosto da moça que talvez fosse a sua _cura_:

- Será que mereço tanto?

- Não sei... A moça sorri marotamente - Por que não me prova se é merecedor de minha... Ela pondera, deslizando as mãos sobre o tórax dele - _Devoção_?

- Provar?

- Me beija...

Os lábios aveludados da moça eram irresistíveis e logo Aiolia se viu _preso_ nos braços de Jéssica...

Um novo dia apontava no horizonte, Aiolia havia acordado cedo e acabava de sair do banho envolto na toalha. Ele olhava fixamente para a mulher nua deitada de bruços sobre a cama, parcialmente coberta pelos lençóis alvos, que contrastavam lindamente com sua pele morena. Depois de tudo ela não significava nada pra ele... Haviam passado uma noite maravilhosa juntos, ela era a primeira mulher com quem ele saía depois de acabar o seu relacionamento com Shina, mas ainda sim, ele parecia estar arrependido do que tinham feito... Não achava certo passar a noite com uma mulher apenas por prazer, como faziam Milo, Aiolos e muitos dos amigos. Ele sempre quisera mais do que isso... É claro que não era _santo_, mas sempre procurou algo mais, ter laços afetivos com quem saía e não apenas fugazes noites de orgia. Parando em frente à janela aberta sentindo a luz do sol adentrar, ele ficou a cismar sozinho quando ouviu uma voz feminina falar:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia... Diz ele voltando-se para a moça sentada sobre a cama.

- Acordou cedo gatão... Jéssica sorri segurando o lençol contra o corpo.

- Dormiu bem? Pergunta ele inocentemente, por não ter o que dizer.

- Ótima! A moça abre um sorriso radiante - Compensou a espera, não sabia que você era tão bom assim... Superou as minhas expectativas! Aiolia sorri meio sem jeito e diz:

- Se quiser tomar um banho... O banheiro é ali!

- Obrigada você é um amor!

Jéssica dirigiu-se até o banheiro e Aiolia voltou a fitar a janela, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Aquilo como muitas outras coisas o fazia lembrar-se _dela_... De quantas vezes ele e Shina haviam feito amor em baixo do chuveiro... Como era possível ele ter passado a noite com outra e ainda estar pensando _nela_? Suas lembranças foram interrompidas pela chegada de _alguém_...

- Precisamos conversar...

- O que? Aiolia voltou-se para a voz feminina deparando com Shina à porta do quarto.

- Sobre... Shina percorre com os olhos o corpo seminu do leão e depois a cama desarrumada - O acontecido ontem...

- Não há o que conversar! Não aconteceu nada ontem...

- Aiolia...

Nesse instante Jéssica aparece à porta do banheiro já vestida, com os cabelos molhados e num sorriso:

- Tava procurando minha bolsa e... Ah está aqui! A moça se aproxima pegando a bolsa e calçando as sandálias que estavam em baixo da cama, o mais naturalmente possível como se estivessem só os dois no quarto - Bom já vou indo, você tem visita e... Ela passa por Shina como se ela não estivesse ali, aproxima-se de Aiolia e sussurra em seu ouvido - Você foi maravilhoso ontem! Jéssica beija sutilmente os lábios do leão e se vai, sem antes provocar a amazona - Até breve querido!

- Depois de tudo, você... O que você pensa que é? Diz Shina após Jéssica desaparecer dali - Ontem na praia, você... Eu... Nós... O que foi tudo aquilo pra você, nada? Aiolia permanece um instante em silêncio e depois responde friamente:

- Já te disse que ontem não aconteceu nada!

- Está bem... Shina tenta conter o choro que parecia subir pela garganta - Nada. Aquilo não significou nada pra você... Então não me procure mais! Não sou um objeto pra você se divertir quando bem entender, como uma forma de _aperitivo_, antes dos seus encontros com suas _amiguinhas_!

- Agora você diz isso, mas já gostou de me usar dessa forma...

- Está se vingando de mim então? É isso? Quer pagar na mesma moeda, algo que eu não fiz? Shina fita a expressão gelada do Leão - Eu sei que errei e muito, mas nunca traí verdadeiramente você! Arrependo-me profundamente pelo meu mau ato, e...

- Não me traiu com o Kanon só porquê, ELE não a quis! Interpela Aiolia alterando o tom de voz - Mas quem me garante, com quantos outros antes dele, você já não tran...

- Chega! O que pensa que eu sou? Exaspera Shina - Agora quem não quer mais nada entre nós sou eu! A amazona saí intempestivamente dali não contendo o choro e Aiolia se volta para a janela sentindo um imenso vazio dentro de si...

Do lado de fora da casa de leão, Saory e Kanon subiam as escadarias vindo da casa de Gêmeos onde haviam passado a noite, já que Saga e Marin haviam saído e se depararam com Shina. A amazona passou pelos dois sem almenos olhá-los, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e sumiu escada a baixo... Depois de meses essa era a primeira vez que o casal cruzava com Shina, diferente do que foi com Aiolia, que algumas vezes aparecia nas "pequenas reuniões" na casa do sempre animadíssimo Afrodite, que praticamente exigia a presença do amigo, mas ainda sim o Leão mantinha-se sempre distante e calado. Assim como os demais amigos que aos poucos ficaram sabendo do _problema _do Leão, Saory e Kanon jamais comentaram nada a respeito, mas sentiam que de alguma forma deviam a felicidade que estavam vivendo a ele, a sua intervenção. Queriam ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mas ainda não sabiam como, já que ele não abria espaço sequer para conversarem... O casal se entreolhou e depois fitou a casa de Leão, pensando se seria uma boa idéia entrar, mas acharam melhor voltar para uma _visita_ outra hora, já que pelo visto o que Aiolia necessitava nesse momento era ficar sozinho...

No fim daquela mesma tarde Milo e Aiolos apareceram na casa de leão, o convidado para mais uma noite de farra e ele que havia pensado durante todo o dia no que havia acontecido, resolveu acompanhá-los, afinal seria o melhor a se fazer, pois certamente que encontraria com Jéssica lá. Assim foi durante um mês, Aiolia parecia ter se recuperado totalmente da desilusão amorosa que havia tido com Shina saindo todas as noites junto dos amigos e Jéssica, por vezes dormindo no apartamento dela ou ela em sua casa. Shina não mais apareceu, parecia ter sumido e isso começou a preocupar Marin que até agora, não havia falado com a amiga... Saga havia lhe dito muito claramente que não queria vê-la junto de Shina, já que segundo ele, ela não era "uma boa amiga para se ter", mas depois de muito pensar Marin constatou que ele não tinha esse direito, o de escolher as suas amizades, além do que ela e Shina eram amigas há anos. Decidida a não se submeter aos caprichos do namorado, a ruiva decidiu procurar por Shina, fazer-lhe uma visita...

Shina morava sozinha em uma pequena cabana, as margens da praia um tanto distante do Santuário e numa manhã ainda bem cedo, Marin apareceu por lá causando uma certa surpresa na amazona que estava totalmente isolada dos habitantes do Santuário.

- Tudo bem com você Shina? Você simplesmente sumiu... Diz a ruiva adentrando a casa da amiga e sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para Shina que havia se sentado sobre a cama.

- Vou levando Marin... Diz Shina desanimadamente – Mas acho que não deveria ter vindo aqui...

- E por quê?

- Saga... Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que você esteve comigo, diante do que andam comentando a meu respeito! Marin balança a cabeça negativamente e diz:

- Saga não tem esse direito, o de controlar com quem eu devo ou não me relacionar! Você é minha amiga, nos conhecemos há muito tempo me desculpe por não ter aparecido antes! Estou preocupada com você... Marin fita a expressão distante de Shina – Ainda sofre por ele, não é? Aiolia...

- Adiantaria dizer que não? Shina levanta-se passando as mãos pelos cabelos e fita a janela, ficando de costas para a amiga – Eu sei é minha culpa, eu provoquei tudo isso, mas não suporto vê-lo junto daquela mulherzinha! Enxerguei muito tarde o quanto ele era importante pra mim, tarde demais e agora ele não acredita mais no meu amor... Eu o perdi, Marin...

- Não estou aqui para julgar você e sim para tentar ajudá-la! Se você o ama de verdade diga isso a ele, diga que o ama!

Shina se volta com lágrimas nos olhos e diz:

- Eu... já disse isso a ele...

Pela primeira vez Shina desabafava com alguém, sobre como andava a sua vida nos últimos tempos, sobre como estava sofrendo por conta do amor que havia descoberto tardiamente por Aiolia e sobre como estava arrependida daquele ato impensado, que causara tanto sofrimento a ela, a Aiolia e também a Saory e Kanon. Sentia-se imensamente infeliz e também envergonhada pelo o que tinha feito, por isso não apareceu mais pelos arredores das doze casas, por vergonha de ter que cruzar com os amigos e também com a jovem Deusa, que havia se mostrado bondosamente com ela mesmo tendo sido ofendida, pois ela nada fizera contra _aquela _que havia tentado "roubar" o seu amor... Marin passou a manhã toda na casa da amiga, que contou tudo o que havia acontecido com ela até agora, até mesmo sobre _como_ Aiolia havia se comportado com ela na praia e também sobre as gracinhas do Guerreiro Deus, Bado. Poderiam ser vistas de alguma forma como "rivais" afinal, Marin fora a amada de Aiolia por muito tempo, mas isso em nada refletia na amizade entre as duas amazonas, era como se o passado não existisse. Passado era passado. Depois de ouvir o desabafo da amiga, a ruiva seguiu para o Santuário pensando em alguma forma de ajudar não só a Shina, como também a Aiolia, afinal ela o conhecia bem e sabia que ele ainda amava a amiga, e que a _outra_ não passava de um disfarce, uma fuga, para não ter que encarar a realidade.

- Onde esteve a manhã toda? Diz Saga já parado à porta da Casa de Gêmeos com os braços cruzados e sisudo – Posso saber Marin?

- Calma Saga! Deixe que ela respire primeiro... Diz Kanon num sorriso, sentado a escadaria da Casa de Gêmeos junto de Saory, que viera almoçar junto dele e de Saga.

- Não se intrometa Kanon, isso é entre mim e ela!

- Ai Saga, que saco! Será que não posso dar um passo sequer sem "pedir a sua permissão"? Diz a ruiva finalmente, franzindo o cenho e arrancando o riso da Deusa e Kanon.

- Não tem que pedir a _minha permissão_ pra nada! Interpela Saga – Só que poderia ter nos avisado que sairia e que demoraria a voltar, esperamos por você para almoçar até quase agora pouco!

- Ah, mas já almoçaram não é? Diz Marin olhando para Kanon e Saory que consentiram com a cabeça afirmativamente – Que bom! Suspira ela – Pois eu também já almocei hoje, me desculpem se os fiz esperar, havia me esquecido que você viria até aqui hoje Saory...

- Que isso Marin, não tem problema! Responde a Deusa num sorriso – Só que você perdeu de almoçar com a gente, Saga cozinha muito bem e...

- Ele comprou o almoço... Interpela Kanon num sorriso e Saga o olha querendo fuzilá-lo.

- Precisava contar, né Kanon? Diz Saga sem jeito fazendo com que Saory e Marin rissem também.

- Ainda não aprendeu a cozinhar não é meu amor? Pode deixar que eu ainda vou te ensinar! Marin sorri e aproxima-se beijando Saga sutilmente.

- Não mude de assunto, Marin! Onde esteve? Diz Saga ainda sério fitando a ruiva. Marin se afasta e diz:

- Estive na casa da Shina! Saory e Kanon se entreolharam antes de fitar a ruiva e Saga fechou ainda mais a cara antes de voltar a falar, totalmente incrédulo:

- NA CASA DA SHINA? Eu já não te disse, que não quero você perto dela?

- Não seja ridículo Saga, você não pode impedir que eu seja amiga dela! Nos conhecemos há anos e não é só porquê você não gosta dela que eu vou deixar de gostar também!

O clima de tensão pairava sobre o casal que se fitava, e Saory interviu entre eles dizendo:

- Tenham calma! Você viu a Shina, Marin? Como ela está? Marin se volta para a Deusa que havia parado ao seu lado, com um pouco de surpresa pela pergunta assim como Saga, mas não mais que Kanon, pois depois de meses essa era a primeira vez que a Deusa pronunciava o nome da amazona tão pacificamente e sem demonstrar raiva ou ressentimento.

- Eu a vi sim Saory...

- Então como ela está? Já faz um certo tempo que a vimos sair chorando da casa do Aiolia, e depois disso não a vimos mais... Aiolia parece estar bem, sempre sai à noite com o irmão e Milo, já ela... Ela está bem?

- Vou ser bem sincera com você Saory, ela não está nada bem!

- Que dane-se ela! Aiolia faz bem em estar com outra, ela não lhe deu o devido valor e agora o quer de volta? Ela o tra... Saga subitamente pára ao ver Kanon ficar sem graça – Enfim, ela tem o que procurou!

- Que isso Saga! Não somos ninguém pra julgar o ato dos outros e o Aiolia não é o _santo_ que você pensa ser! Além do que, ele ainda gosta dela eu sei...

- Concordo com você Marin! Acho a mesma coisa, que ele só sai com _outra_ pra tentar esquecê-la, mas é visível que ele não gosta dessa moça com quem está agora... Diz Saory pensativa, assim como a ruiva.

- Saory... Não sente mais raiva da Shina? Indaga Marin.

- Ela, tentou me fazer mal, mas já sofri coisas piores e fui capaz de perdoar, por quê não a perdoaria também? Sinto pena pelo sofrimento dela!

- Quer entrar pra conversarmos melhor? Indaga Marin.

- Claro.

As duas adentraram a casa deixando os irmãos a se olharem em silêncio...

- O que deu nessas duas? Saory deveria odiar a Shina por ela, ter dado em cima de você, no entanto...

- É eu sei, meu irmão, mas... É estranho que Marin também tenha amizade com Shina, afinal ela e...

- Nem me lembre disso, Kanon! Interpela Saga – Aiolia é meu amigo, mas não gosto de pensar que ele e Marin estiveram juntos...

- Ta certo! Agora, vamos ver o que essas mulheres estão planejando lá dentro então... Kanon sorri e os irmãos adentram a Casa de Gêmeos.

_E aí estão gostando? Por favor, comentem pessoal! XD_

_Deixem um review please!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo review de vcs meninas!_

_Bjus e até a cont.! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá Pessoal! Tudo bom?_

_Feliz Natal e brigadão pelos reviews de vocês meninas! Estou muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando da história! Estão com raiva do Aiolia né? Acreditem o Leão ainda promete... rsrs_

_Viram só? Shina não é tão má assim... XD_

**Capítulo 4**

_Mais uma pequena reunião na casa de Peixes..._

Quando recebeu o convite para a _festinha_ na casa de Afrodite, Aiolia já imaginava o que vinha pela frente... _Casa cheia_. Todos os amigos estariam presentes e mais uma vez ele seria "obrigado" a comparecer, mas o que ele não sabia era que a festinha tinha um motivo especial... Depois de uma longa conversa Saory e Marin perceberam que não seria fácil juntar Aiolia e Shina novamente, então resolveram pedir uma _ajudazinha especial_... Afrodite podia ser espalhafatoso e _pouco discreto_ na maioria das vezes, mas adorava juntar os casais e ajudar os amigos, logo adorou a idéia das garotas e se dispôs inteiramente para ajudá-las. Mas não foi só Afrodite quem se dispôs a ajudar... Os dourados também aprovaram a idéia de tentar ajudar o casal, já que conheciam bem Aiolia e sabiam que ele não estava deveras feliz, sendo então Milo juntamente de Aiolos e Shura estavam na Casa de Peixes, junto de Dido tentando _organizar a festa, _mas não chegavam em um acordo... Sabiam que o motivo da festa era juntar o casal, mas... _Como_?

- Eu já falei pra vocês... Suspira Milo expondo a sua idéia pela vigésima vez – Tranquem os dois num quarto e joguem a chave fora! Tenho certeza que depois disso os dois... Milo sorri maroto – Se _Entendem_...

- Você acha que é fácil assim Milo? Nem todos são movidos somente pelos seus instintos, querido! Acha que todos são como você? Que não podem ver um rabo-de-saia que se esquecem de todo o resto? Diz Afrodite apoiando as duas mãos na cintura em forma de protesto e fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Hahahaha Afrodite, você é único aqui que não pode opinar, já que não é _chegado_, prefere mais um italiano metido a "machão", mas... Me diga uma coisa, o que você faria se nós trancássemos você e o MDM num quarto? Shura e Aiolos caiem no riso e Afrodite responde abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

- Milo querido, não me de falsas ilusões... Gio jamais aceitaria ficar num quarto trancado comigo, sabendo que isso fora armação de vocês! Mas, quanto ao que eu faria em tal situação... Nem sei querido! Afrodite suspira sonhador.

- É sério gente... Shura se apóia no ombro de Afrodite tentando conter o riso - Temos que pensar em algo, mas o Dido tem razão... Algo arranjado não vai dar certo eles iriam desconfiar!

- Meu irmão não é burro Milo, acha que ele não iria desconfiar de nada?

- Além do que, é bem capaz daqueles dois se matarem se fizermos uma coisa dessas com eles... Aiolia é esquentado demais pra... Afrodite pondera.

- É verdade Dido, não seria fácil pra ele... Concorda Shura ficando sério.

- Acho que vocês têm razão... Milo também fica sério e Aiolos nota que estava completamente aéreo ao que eles estavam falando:

- Meu irmão é esquentado demais, não seria fácil, mas... O que? Do que é que vocês estão falando? Os três encaram Aiolos completamente surpresos:

- Oras do que mais? Da tra... Ai... Ta maluco Afrodite? Indaga Milo, depois de ter levado um cutucão de Afrodite, deixando Aiolos ainda mais confuso.

- Começaram a falar agora terminem! Aiolos já estava ficando impaciente.

- Você não sabe mesmo por quê Aiolia e Shina terminaram? Indaga Shura.

- Não!

- Bom Aiolos querido o que levou o seu irmão a terminar com a Shina, foi ele a flagrar dando em cima do Kanon, naquela festa que a Saory deu pra recepcionar os primos, foi isso! Mas acho muito estranho que só você não saiba disso, todos nós sabíamos! Termina Afrodite completamente sério.

- Enfim, o Aiolia foi _corneado_ é isso!

- MILO!

- Que foi? Eu só disse a verdade!

- Verdade nada! Ela não chegou às vias de fato e...

- E, nada Afrodite! Ela tentou e dá na mesma, só que o Kanon foi burro e não aceitou! Shina é gostosa, se fosse comigo eu...

- Você o que Milo? Indaga Shura desconfiado - Trairia a amizade de um amigo seu, só porque acha a namorada dele atraente, é isso? É bom saber pra deixar a Beatriz bem longe de você... Seu devasso! Traíra!

- Que isso rapazes parem! Indaga Afrodite interpondo-se entre os dois, Shura de cara fechada e Milo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Isso mesmo calem a boca! Exaspera Aiolos que ainda estava em silêncio tentando entender tudo aquilo – O nosso propósito é ajudar o meu irmão, e não julgarmos uns aos outros! Aiolia ainda gosta dela eu sei, e apesar de estar saindo com a Jéssica ele não foi capaz de esquecer a Shina, portanto se for pra felicidade dele temos mesmo que arranjar um jeito de juntar os dois!

- Tem razão Aiolos! Shura se acalma e se afasta.

- É... eeee... E TIRA ESSA MÃO DE MIM AFRODITE! Sai fora! Exaspera Milo ao sentir a mão de Afrodite de forma delicada sobre o seu peito.

- Calma querido! Afrodite se afasta rindo.

- Mas eu não entendo uma coisa... Aiolos fica a cismar – Como é que vocês sabiam disso e eu não? Certamente que não foi o Aiolia a contar pra vocês, já que nem pra mim ele contou, mas o mais estranho é que ninguém tenha comentado isso aqui no Santuário... Aiolos se referia às servas e criados.

- Bom, como ficamos sabendo nem eu sei querido... Só sei que todos ficamos sabendo do acontecido, agora quanto às fofoqueiras e fofoqueiros de plantão aqui do Santuário, só não destilaram o seu veneno porquê Saory, Athena os proibiu! Ambos fitam Afrodite, pois ali ele era o único que sabia disso.

- Isso mostra que Saory realmente tem um bom coração! Diz Aiolos – Ela não só proibiu que comentassem o assunto, como também acabou perdoando o que Shina fez, já que essa idéia de juntar os dois novamente também partiu dela. Enfim, o importante agora é nos preocuparmos com a _festa! _Então vamos ao que interessa...

- Claro...

- É só que dessa vez, vê se fica aqui com a gente, não no Japão...

- Japão é? Indaga Shura olhando pra Milo e depois pra Aiolos que sorriu.

- É uma longa história... Lembra da prima da Saory?

- Chega Milo! Interpela Afrodite - Podem parar de falar de mulher... Credo! Depois vocês colocam as fofocas em dia, agora vamos nos concentrar no Aiolia e na Shina! Os amigos riem da expressão de aversão no rosto de Afrodite, e finalmente entram em acordo para programar a "festa".

Inúmeras idéias passaram pela mente fantasiosa de Milo, mas nenhuma que realmente pudesse dar certo, sendo assim depois de muito conversarem os amigos decidiram que dariam a tal festa, mas sem _armações_. A melhor forma do casal se entender, seria_ conversando_...

Antes da festa na casa de Afrodite, Shina que não sabia da tal festa e do plano dos amigos subiu até o templo da Deusa Athena... Estava nervosa, confusa, mas Marin havia lhe dito que Saory queria _falar_ com ela. _O que elas teriam pra conversar, a não ser o tal episódio da noite da festa?_ Shina já estava preparada. Certamente que o chamado ao templo da Deusa significava que _ela,_ finalmente teria uma _punição_...

Ou talvez não...

- Olá!

- Olá...

Shina respondeu um tanto insegura e surpresa ao comprimento amigável da Deusa, que mantinha um sorriso terno nos lábios.

- Por favor, sente-se Shina! Vamos conversar...

- Saor... Athena, eu sei que isso não vai diminuir a minha punição, mas antes de qualquer coisa, queria que você soubesse que estou arrependida do que fiz e... Saory levanta uma das mãos impedindo-a de continuar:

- Shina eu não vou mentir pra você, por um bom tempo eu senti raiva de você e até mesmo pensei em expulsá-la aqui do Santuário, mas com o passar do tempo essa minha raiva passou e eu vi que não poderia expulsar uma excelente amazona como você, somente por motivos pessoais... Ambas se fitaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e Saory continuou – Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa, eu chamei você aqui por outro motivo...

- Não entendo... Então por quê?

- Por Aiolia... Sei que você anda sofrendo por vê-lo junto de outra pessoa, mas ouça-me Shina, se você gosta mesmo dele acho que deveria tentar reconquistá-lo, mostrar a ele que realmente se arrependeu do que fez... Siga seu coração, e diga a ele o que sente!

- Saory... Shina pondera - Eu já tentei, mas ele não acredita mais em mim! Ele me despreza e eu não tiro a razão dele, mas eu o amo demais e descobri que sem ele sinto-me vazia...

- Isso é o bastante! Saory sorri com ternura e continua - O amor de vocês será capaz de juntá-los novamente...

- Saory...

Shina não pôde conter as lágrimas ao ver o quanto a Deusa estava sendo solidária a ela, depois de _tudo _ela agia como se fossem amigas e lhe desejava a felicidade que um dia _ela_ tentou lhe roubar.

- Eu... Me perdoe Saory! Eu...

- Esqueça Shina...

- Não! Eu tenho que lhe dar uma explicação, eu devo isso a você! Ouça é vergonhoso pra mim admitir isso, mas só tem uma explicação para o que eu fiz aquela noite e não é pelo que você pensa... Os olhos azuis da Deusa a fitam curiosos e ela continua – Eu, só fiz aquilo por despeito...

- Despeito?

- Sim, despeito! Eu me senti despeitada e rebaixada por você mais uma vez... Eu sei é ridículo relembrar isso, mas não me esqueci do quanto fui rejeitada pelo Seiya e por sua causa, por isso naquela noite eu pensei que poderia lhe dar o troco! Essa foi à verdadeira razão de eu ter feito aquilo, senti inveja da sua felicidade, de saber o quanto Kanon amava você e esse sentimento mesquinho me fez perder o único homem que um dia me amou...

- Shina...

Saory que estava sentada de frente para amazona sentou-se junto dela no sofá e sem pestanejar a abraçou ternamente. Não sentia mais raiva ou mágoa por ela, queria apenas confortá-la, mas no fundo sentia-se aliviada por saber que Shina não estava de veras interessada em Kanon. Nesse instante Kanon adentrava o templo e ficou estático diante do que encontrou... _Como era possível que aquelas duas estivessem abraçadas?_ Ele não sabia se entrava, se voltava, então ficou parado onde estava a observar as duas...

- Você me perdoa Saory? Indaga Shina, sem perceber a presença de Kanon, assim como Saory que respondeu:

- Claro, são águas passadas! Mas sabe de uma coisa? Saory abre um leve sorriso – Ainda não acredito que brigávamos por causa do... Seiya?

- Nem eu... Shina sorri – Não sei o que víamos nele!

- É...

Agora sim Kanon não entendia mais nada... Primeiro as duas abraçadas pareciam estar chorando, agora _riam_? Ele não fazia idéia do que elas estavam falando, mas era estranha demais aquela situação...

- Meu amor... Está aí? Por favor, entre! Saory sorri e levanta-se, mas como ele parecia não _querer _sair da porta ela foi até ele e o recebeu com um beijo.

- Eu... Bom, eu vim ver se você estava pronta pra descermos até a casa do Dido... Kanon estava visivelmente sem graça diante das duas... Saory a sua frente e Shina ainda sentada e de costas para eles.

- To quase pronta amor, e...

- Bom, me desculpe acho que já vou indo! Shina levanta-se do sofá e aproxima-se sem graça dos dois, era a primeira vez que ficava frente a frente com Kanon – Vocês vão sair e estou atrapalhando...

- Espera... Vamos com a gente! Dido convidou a todos, inclusive você!

- Eu sei, mas... _ELE_ vai estar lá...

- Por isso mesmo! Insiste Saory – Por isso é que você deve ir, pra se encontrar com ele e pra que assim possam esclarecer tudo entre vocês!

- Eu... Balbucia Shina – Eu, nem me arrumei e... Não, acho melhor não Saory!

- Não aceito um não como resposta! Vamos, eu te empresto um vestido meu e terminamos de nos arrumar juntas, vem? Saory praticamente arrastou a amazona antes de se voltar para Kanon que as olhava perplexo com a cena – Ah, não se preocupe voltamos logo amor sente-se e espere, por favor!

Enquanto Kanon aguardava pelas "duas", sentado no sofá ainda tentando entender tudo aquilo, na Casa de Leão algo _parecido _acontecia...

- Eu não quero ir Aiolos, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso?

- Mas, Aiolia... Você já trocou até de roupa! Vamos meu irmão, Dido vai ficar decepcionado se você não for!

- Eu fui a todas as "pequenas reuniões" que o Afrodite deu, e não será só porquê eu não vá a essa que ele vai morrer de tristeza... Aiolia sorri com um esgar de lábios – Além do que eu tenho compromisso hoje...

- Compr...

- E aí pessoal já estão prontos pra orgia na Casa de Peixes?

- Que isso Milo? Não se anima muito não, eu...

- Você o que Gio? Ta com ciúmes é? Que besteira eu to brincado e quando eu me referi à _ORGIA_, não quis dizer que com o _DONO DA CASA_... Pode ficar sossegado o Frô é todo seu! Milo sorri sarcático e MDM pula em cima dele:

- Escorpião FD Desgraçado ! Ta pensando o que?

- Olaaaaaaaá? A gente ainda ta aqui pessoal! Aiolos sinaliza levantando os dois braços e rindo juntamente de Aiolia que ria com os braços cruzados a fitar MDM segurando Milo pelo colarinho.

- É esse paspalho FD! MDM solta Milo – Que me tira do sério, com as suas besteiras... Milo murmura um "Besteira é?", mas é contido por Aiolos que lhe dá um sinal pra parar com a provocação.

- O que disse Escorpião dos Infernos?

- Nada não Gio... Milo sorri e muda de assunto – E aí já estão prontos?

- Esse é o problema... Aiolos senta-se desanimado no sofá – Aiolia não quer ir a _FESTA! _Imediatamente Milo se exalta:

- O QUÊ? Como não quer ir? Você tem que ir Aiolia!

- E por quê tanta _insistência _pra que eu vá Milo? Por acaso é alguma armação de vocês? Meu aniversario já passou, além do que vou sair hoje...

- NÃO! Respondem os três juntos deixando Aiolia ainda mais desconfiado:

- Isto não é mais uma das armações de vocês, é?

- Que isso meu irmão é só uma festinha na casa do Dido!

- Então por isso mesmo... Eu e Jéssica combinamos de...

- Ah não! Pode desmarcar agora! Diz Milo já com o telefone na mão – Se você não fizer isso eu faço! Qual é número dela mesmo...? Ah lembrei!

- Me dá esse telefone Milo! Aiolia vai pra cima de Milo, mas Aiolos e Giorgio o seguram – Anda logo me da! Milo ri e se afasta irritando ainda mais o Leão.

- Que isso Aiolia! O que custa você ir hoje com a gente na casa do Dido?

- Isso mesmo me diga um motivo pra que você não queira ir lá, além de ter que sair com a Jéssica? Vamos diga meu irmão! Indaga Aiolos apoiado por Gio.

- Ela... Aiolia se solta dos dois – Pode estar lá... Não quero vê-la!

- E desde quando _você tem medo de mulher_? Indaga MDM, fazendo Aiolia se enfurecer diante da pergunta:

- Quem disse que tenho medo dela? Só não quero ter que cruzar com ela...

- É isso aí! Gio tem razão! Prove que não tem medo dela e vá com a gente! Diz Milo voltando à sala com o telefone na mão – Além do que já desmarquei com a Jéssica... Aiolia praticamente voou em cima de Milo:

- Eu te mato Milo! Você não tinha esse direito!

- Espera... Ela me disse que não poderia mesmo sair com você essa noite! Diz Milo se desvencilhando de Aiolia – Só que não tinha tido tempo de avisar, ela vai trabalhar hoje! Pronto, você não tem mais como fugir...

- Eu já disse que não vou! Exclama Aiolia com veemência – E não acredito em você Escorpião, vou ligar pra ela!

- Pode ligar é a verdade!

- Esperamos por você em Peixes!

Os três se despediram e subiram até Peixes, afinal ficar ali insistindo deixaria Aiolia apenas mais irritado do que já estava e aí sim é que ele não compareceria. Isso os deixou _um tanto desanimados_, pois seus planos pareciam estar indo por água à baixo... Em Peixes já estavam quase todos presentes, e Afrodite andava de um lado para o outro desesperado com a demora de _alguns de seus convidados_:

- MINHA DEUSA! Onde estão o Aiolia e a Shina? E sem contar a Saory e o Kanon que até agora não deram as caras também! Ai eles querem é me matar de tanta ansiedade! Harle sorri e se aproxima do irmão:

- Dido, querido você faz essa _cena_ todas as vezes que nos convida pra vir a sua casa! Se atrasarmos um minuto sequer você acha que já não vamos vir mais... Que isso meu irmão ta tão carente assim é?

- Ai Harle! Dido suspira olhando para a varanda onde os casais conversavam – Eu sinceramente ando sim e muito! Desde que o Gio e eu... Bom, desde que "terminamos", eu ando muito sozinho... Sei lá, não penso em sair e encontrar outra pessoa, ainda penso nele...

- Ah Dido! Não fica assim não, se você não conseguir mesmo se entender com o Giorgio, tenha certeza que é só porquê ele não era a pessoa certa! Você ainda vai encontrar alguém que te mereça, que te complete, assim como eu encontrei... Harle sorri para Mu sentado ao longe junto dos amigos.

- Obrigada Harle querida! Agora vá lá atrás do seu amorzinho que o Gio ta chegando! Harle olha surpresa para Dido já arrumando o cabelo e olhando para as escadarias com um sorriso radiante.

- Sua Biba assanhada! Não aprende mesmo né? Harle ri e se afasta deixando Dido recepcionar melhor os amigos e... Giooo é claro!

Afrodite praticamente teve um _ataque_, quando soube que Aiolia se recusava firmemente a ir até a sua casa... Se não fosse pela insistência dos amigos e também de Gio, ele teria ido pessoalmente até Leão arrastar Aiolia para a _festa_, não se conformava com a atitude do amigo, mas pelo menos o _plano _estava a meio caminho andado, já que não muito depois e para a surpresa de todos Shina chegou junto do casal Saory e Kanon... De início o pessoal estranhou que ela chegasse justamente junto do casal, mas se Saory não se importava com isso quem seriam eles pra discordar? Logo estavam todos conversando como os bons amigos de sempre, recepcionando bem a amazona que há tempos não via os amigos. Até mesmo Hecates que havia chamado a amazona de cobra e outros apelidos mais, parecia ter voltado a conviver com Shina como antes, mas assim como antes ainda guardava uma ponta de desconfiança:

- Eu até entendo e percebo que ela realmente está mudada, mas ainda sim não confio plenamente nela! Só a Saory mesmo pra voltar a confiar nela com tanta convicção... Jamais confiaria em deixar ela perto do meu... Hecates sorri olhando para Kamus junto dos amigos – Geladinho!

- Hecates... Eu sei que ela agiu mal, mas se a Saory que é a Saory foi capaz de perdoá-la por quê nós não iríamos? Indaga Beatriz acompanhando com o olhar Saory e Marin que adentravam a casa junto de Shina.

- Você diz isso, porque ela não deu em cima do Shura! Duvido que você seria amiga dela depois de uma coisas dessas?

- Hecates... Beatriz sorri – Não me preocupo com isso! Eu sei tomar conta do Shu! Sei fazer com que ele...

- Hummm, já sei... Hecates abre um sorriso malicioso – Você usa a suas _técnicas de_ _coelha_? Beatriz cora e ri junto de Hecates que continua – Eu também sei como descongelar o Senhor do Gelo, mas homens são homens...

- Tem razão!

- Do que falavam meninas? Indaga Shura abraçando Beatriz pelas costas, chegando junto de Kamus que deu beijo na namorada fazendo a mesma pergunta. As garotas apenas sorriem e dizem:

- Nada... Coisa de mulher...

Dentro da Casa de Peixes, vendo-se que Afrodite estava um _tanto_ _ocupado _conversando com MDM e os amigos, Marin e Saory conversavam com Shina que estava desanimada... Ela tinha tomado coragem, se explicado com Saory e agora que queria fazer o mesmo com Aiolia ele simplesmente sumia? As amigas tentaram acalmá-la dizendo que ainda era cedo e que ele viria, mas já era tarde e nada dele, então discretamente Marin saiu e ligou para leão pra ver se ele ainda estava lá, mas o telefone apenas chamava e depois caia. Saory achou que a ruiva estava demorando demais e deixou Shina na sala indo atrás dela pra saber o que havia acontecido, dizendo que voltaria logo. Shina lá permaneceu, pois apesar de tudo parecer ter voltado ao normal ela ainda se sentia estranha junto dos demais amigos. Da varanda ela ouvia o som de risos e música demonstrando que os amigos se divertiam, e como se quisesse fugir daquilo, ela esqueceu-se de que _deveria _esperar pelas amigas e saiu até os fundos da Casa de Peixes onde ficava o esplendoroso jardim de Afrodite, coberto de flores agora inofensivas, mas de igual beleza. O aroma das rosas era inebriante e Shina não se conteu em caminhar por entre os canteiros iluminados pela luz da lua, apreciando toda aquela beleza e pensando que não seria nada mal ter um canteiro de rosas em sua casa. Talvez pedir uma muda para Afrodite em outra ocasião... Por um certo tempo ela apenas caminhou por entre as rosas, deslizando as mãos sutilmente pelas pétalas para que não se desfizessem e pensando _nele_... _Será que Saory tinha razão? Ele ainda poderia gostar dela... Amá-la?_ Isso era tudo o que ela mais queria, ter o seu amor de volta, sentir seus braços a envolverem com paixão... Como desejava tê-lo de volta... Ela suspirou desanimada e recostou -se na parede lateral da Casa de Peixes com uma das rosas vermelhas nas mãos e aspirando o seu perfume. Certamente que Afrodite não se importaria que ela tivesse pego somente uma de suas rosas, foi então que ela sentiu a presença de alguém...

Seus olhos se depararam com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Aiolia... Atrás dela a uma certa distância ele a fitava com seus olhos verdes em silêncio. Ficaram se olhando por um certo tempo, como se não tivessem o que falar, até que ela por fim sussurrou abrindo um meio sorriso:

- Aiolia... Que bom ver você!

- Por que? Aiolia passa as mãos pelos cabelos e continua – Por que mesmo tentando eu não consigo te esquecer? O que fez comigo? Me enfeitiçou? Eu tentei fugir, mas sempre acabo perto de você...

- Por que...? É simples... Eu te amo Aiolia, e não consigo mais ficar longe de você! Shina se aproxima – Me perdoe, eu estou profundamente arrependida do que fiz, da insanidade que cometi, mas saiba que tudo não passou de uma forma vil de vingança contra a Saory...

- Vingança? O que Saory fez contra você?

- Eu... É ridículo, eu sei, mas só fiz isso porquê sentia que deveria dar o troco nela depois, dela ter me "roubado" o amor do Seiya... Ele me rejeitou e por causa dela! Por muito tempo eu fui apaixonada por ele e você sabe disso... Foi um ato infantil de minha parte, mas foi só isso!

- Infantil? De forma alguma eu acho que você deveria se vingar dela, afinal ela não tinha culpa do Seiya gostar dela e não de você, mas... Será que não tinha outra forma de você se vingar dela? Tinha que se _insinuar_ pro seu ex-namorado? Aiolia suspira incrédulo e continua – Mas, o que importa isso agora? Está tudo acabado entre nós e não tem volta, você desprezou o meu amor, pouco se importou com o que eu sentia por conta de um sentimento banal de "vingança" como você diz ter sido, enfim não importa mais porquê...

- Aiolia... Shina tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas – Eu sei que desrespeitei o seu amor, que demorei pra perceber o quanto você era importante pra mim, mas eu gostaria de ter uma segunda chance... Uma única chance de provar o quanto amo você! Acredite estou muito envergonhada pelo que fiz e na verdade jamais estive interessada em outro homem... Eu quero você! Apenas você, Aiolia...

Ela ainda tinha a rosa em uma das mãos quando tocou sutilmente o rosto dele que a fitava em silêncio e teria o beijado se não fosse a chegada indesejada de _alguém_... Estavam a ponto de se beijarem, de esquecerem o passado, mesmo que fosse somente por aquele instante de ilusão em que eram movidos apenas pelos seus corações, mas a dura realidade os fez acordar involuntariamente...

- Nossa mais que cena mais linda! Que tocante, estou emocionado... Shina e Aiolia se voltam para a voz debochada de Bado – Está relembrando os velhos tempos com o ex, querida? Aiolia imediatamente se afasta de Shina fazendo Bado sorrir – Não se preocupe não tenho ciúmes!

- Não seja ridículo! Não tenho nada com você e sabe muito bem disso!

- Nossa querida, isso é jeito de tratar o seu amorzinho? Tava com saudades da minha gata selvagem... Vem cá me dar um beijo vem? Aiolia praticamente fuzilava o Guerreiro Deus com seus olhos verdes sem dizer palavra alguma.

- Aiolia... Sussurra Shina ignorando completamente Bado – Isso não é verdade, eu nunca tive nada com ele, e...

- E nada! Exclama Aiolia se afastando dela – Chega! Fiquem os dois a aproveitar o resto da noite, já estou indo...

- Aiolia, não...

- Deixe-o querida... Deixe que ele se vá assim podemos nos divertir o resto da noite, relembrar os velhos tempos em que você saia escondida dele pra se encontrar _comigo_... Aiolia continuou a caminhar sentindo o sangue ferver, mas nada fez, então Bado ousou ainda mais na provocação – CORNO!

- O que disse? Aiolia se voltou para trás imediatamente - Repita se for homem o suficiente pra isso! Ele estava transtornado, e Bado apenas sorria cinicamente ao lado de Shina que estava estupefata com aquilo.

- CORNO é isso o que você é...

A fúria de Aiolia se resumiu num soco na cara de deboche do Guerreiro Deus que caiu no chão segurando o queixo dolorido e cuspindo sangue. Shina não sabia o que fazer... Estava desesperada, tinha medo que os dois se engalfinhassem e que se machucassem de verdade, mas o que poderia fazer agora? Aiolia estava transtornado parecia outra pessoa, seus olhos verdes demonstravam um ódio imenso, uma fúria que a faziam sentir até medo. Ele fitou por um instante Bado que ainda parecia se recuperar do golpe, e depois Shina que parecia assustada com aquilo, voltando-se para sair dali, mas logo parou ouvindo mais uma provocação do Guerreiro Deus:

- Nossa você é de Leão, mas... Com um chifre desse _tamanho_ poderia ser de TOURO, não acha AIOLIA? Dessa vez Aiolia iria quebrar a cara do Guerreiro Deus, mas foi contido por Shina que se interpôs entre os dois:

- Chega Aiolia! Não dê atenção às provocações dele, é isso o que ele quer... Aiolia retira bruscamente as mãos de Shina de seu peito e diz entre dentes:

- Está defendendo o seu amante não é? Então fique com ele! Aiolia se afasta intempestivamente e Shina fica a fitá-lo até que ele sumiu dali.

- Obrigado amor por me def... Ai...

- Idiota! Shina volta-se para Bado dando-lhe um soco tão forte que certamente o deixaria de olho roxo - Apareça na minha frente novamente e serei eu a matar você! Babaca!

Shina se afasta deixando Bado mais uma vez caído no chão e se vai sem saber pra onde...

_E agora...? O que irá acontecer? Será mesmo o fim? Aguardem... rsrs _

_Por favor, não deixem de comentar, please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Olá pessoal! Feliz Ano novo pra vocês! _

_Obrigada pelos reviews e também a quem está acompanhando a fic, mas não tem deixado comentários, valew mesmo!_

_Espero que gostem da cont.!_

**Capítulo 5**

Na Casa de Peixes os amigos ainda conversavam animadamente. Afrodite jogava o seu charme _discretamente _(Afrodite... _Discreto_?) pra cima de MDM e naquele clima de festividade eles que ainda aguardavam pela chegada de Aiolia, mal sabiam que ele já havia chegado e ido embora. Shina adentrou a Casa de Peixes decidida a ir atrás dele, afinal estiveram tão próximos de se entenderem e não seria a _palhaçada armada_ por Bado a atrapalhar a tão sonhada reconciliação entre os dois... Ela sabia o quanto as palavras maldosas de Bado deveriam ter envenenado a mente de Aiolia e ferido o seu coração, mas sabia também agora com toda certeza que ele ainda a amava. Isso era o bastante, saber que ele ainda a amava, pois o que seriam as intrigas perto do amor que sentiam? Movida pela esperança de reconquistar o amor de sua vida e a sua felicidade, Shina saía às pressas de Peixes quando se deparou com Marin e Saory que estavam a sua procura...

- Shina... O que houve?

- Aonde vai? Aiolia ainda não...

- Depois eu explico meninas... Estou indo atrás dele!

- O QUÊ?

Shina saiu rapidamente dali deixando as amigas preocupadas com tamanha pressa, tudo levava a crer que ela e Aiolia tinham se encontrado e talvez discutido, mas... _Como_ _se ele não havia aparecido até agora?_ As garotas voltaram até a varanda onde os demais conversavam e pelo distraimento e riso dos amigos, certamente que não haviam visto Shina sair e muito menos Aiolia chegar...

- Não entendo... Como é que eles se encontraram se nós nem almenos vimos o Aiolia chegar? Indaga Saory a Marin enquanto se aproximavam dos amigos.

- O que houve, meninas? Indagam os Gêmeos ao mesmo tempo e olhando para as faces preocupadas das namoradas.

- Algo estranho aconteceu... Por acaso algum de vocês viu o Aiolia chegar? Pergunta Marin e Shura responde depois da negação dos gêmeos:

- Eu não vi e olha que estive o tempo todo aqui fora, mas... Por que a pergunta? As duas se entreolham e Saory diz:

- É que parece que Aiolia e Shina se encontraram e brigaram, mas eu não entendo _como_ já que não vimos ele chegar assim como você...

- O _atalho_... Sussurra MDM olhando para os Gêmeos.

- É só pode ter sido pelo _atalho_... Confirma Kanon.

- Que ATALHO? Indaga Saory desconfiada – Não conheço atalho algum!

- Nem eu! Diz Marin olhando desconfiada para Saga que fica sem graça.

- Espera aí... Diz Shura - Que ATALHO é esse? Nem eu sei qual é!

- Isso mesmo! Que história é essa de ATALHO? Eu moro no ultimo templo e vocês nunca me disseram nada, bofes? Mas que maldade, me fazerem subir todas aquelas longas escadarias à toa? Dido franzi o cenho em desaprovação.

- Larga de VIADISSE Afrodite! Exaspera MDM diante de tantas perguntas - O atalho não foi criado pra você poupar trabalho quando voltar das suas _comprinhas _no shopping e sim pra...

- Pra o que então Gio? Indagam Saory e Marin ao mesmo tempo e MDM sorri vendo que os gêmeos estavam cada vez mais sem graça diante da situação, e que as garotas começavam a fitar os namorados desconfiadas, inclusive Harle e Mel que namoravam os mais... "_Recatados"_ dos cavaleiros, Mu e Shaka.

- Bom... É uma longa história! MDM sorri com um esgar de lábios e lança um olhar maroto sobre Shaka e Mu que coram – Mas garanto a vocês que nem as BARBIES vão escapar dessa...

- O QUÊ?

A conversa seria longa e as explicações a respeito do tal _atalho_ inúmeras, realmente a noite prometia... Entrementes Shina descia as escadarias das Casas Zodiacais até Leão, sentindo o coração pulsar mais forte a cada passo que dava. Todas as Casas mantinham as luzes apagadas e somente a claridade de prata vinda da lua lhe servia como guia pelo caminho escuro, enquanto ela refletia o acontecido... Ela havia sido sincera com ele, explicado o acontecido _naquela noite_, e isso a fazia ter esperanças de se entender com ele e que ele acreditasse nela e no seu amor, não nas intrigas de Bado. Mesmo correndo o risco de estar enganada e que Aiolia mais uma vez a rejeitasse, Shina sentia que tinha que falar com ele essa noite... Em Leão tudo o que ela encontrou foi a escuridão, assim como nas demais casas, com exceção de uma fraca fonte de luz que parecia provir da cozinha. Ela suspirou e adentrou a penumbra da casa imaginando o que a esperava _na toca do leão_, mas logo pôde notar que pelo rastro de fúria deixado sobre os móveis fora do lugar e os objetos quebrados todos espalhados pelo chão, que coisa boa não era... Aiolia parecia estar ensandecido de raiva. Com cuidado e sorrateira ela caminhou até a fonte de luz, desviando dos destroços espalhados pelo corredor, afinal já estava ali, até que o vislumbrou de costas em frente a pia da cozinha com as mãos apoiadas sobre a bancada e de cabeça baixa. À frente dele ficava o armário de parede que era onde ficavam as bebidas e sobre a pia uma garrafa de whisky junto de um copo vazio denotavam que ele começara a beber pra tentar conter a fúria e quem sabe esquecer o triste desfecho da noite. Só agora parada em silêncio naquele corredor, Shina pôde contemplar com maior visibilidade o quanto Aiolia estava atraente, vestindo uma calça preta e uma camiseta vermelha, bem simples, mas ainda sim lindo. A amazona suspirou, adentrando a cozinha e recostou-se na parede oposta a qual ele estava, fitando-o até que por fim ele percebeu a sua presença...

Aiolia voltou-se para trás e seus olhos verdes brilharam de fúria ao vislumbrar _aquela mulher_ em sua casa... _Como era possível que ela tivesse o disparate de aparecer ali?_ A sua vontade era _matá-la_ por tê-lo feito de idiota todo esse tempo, mas ainda sim não pôde deixar de vislumbrar o quanto ela estava bela, não o havia percebido com clareza no jardim, mas agora... Ela trajava um vestido preto até a altura dos joelhos, com um decote discreto que na verdade não se parecia em nada com suas roupas habituais, parecia outra mulher... Como todas às vezes, ele se sentiu _perturbado_ com a presença dela que mesmo estando vestida discretamente _transpirava sedução_... Aquele perfume, aquele cheiro característico que só ela tinha mais uma vez embriagava-lhe os sentidos, mas dessa vez _realmente_ _seria diferente_. Ele havia sido humilhado demais por ela e o seu _amante, _não se entregaria tão facilmente aos seus encantos de mulher. Aiolia estava confuso, não sabia dizer ao certo o que sentia... _Raiva? Ódio? Desejo? Amor?_ _O que sentia afinal por aquela mulher? _Tudo parecia um emaranhado de idéias, uma confusão sem fimmas naquele instante o que se fazia presente e mais claramente era a _raiva_, a raiva por ter sido enganado por ela, então o mais friamente possível e em tom ofensivo ele quebrou o silêncio:

- O que faz aqui? Está maluca por acaso pra ter vindo atrás de mim? Ou será que só aquele paspalho como _amante_ não é o suficiente pra você?

- Aiolia... Você está me ofendendo!

- O que esperava ouvir de mim? Se fez de _santa_ pra depois esfregar na minha cara que saia com aquele paspalho!

- Aiolia... Shina fita a expressão furiosa do Leão e mais uma vez tenta se explicar - Ouça, por favor, me escute! Eu nunca tive nada com ele, é ele que vive me perseguindo por eu sempre o ter rejeitado! Aiolia passa as mãos pelos cabelos e sorri com desdém aproximando-se dela:

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar em você? Chega de encenação! Exaspera ele furioso - Não há nada que você diga que me faça acreditar em você! Depois de tudo você não tem nada pra me oferecer... Shina suspira e diz:

- Nem mesmo o meu _amor_? O meu amor não é o suficiente pra que você acredite em mim?

- _Amor?_ Aiolia se aproxima ainda mais dela – O que você entende de _amor_? Nunca amou ninguém a não ser a si mesma! Eu sim amei você... Sonhei um futuro pra nós dois, me preocupei com você, com a sua felicidade e bem estar... Desejei você, fiz amor com você, mas você... O que me deu em troca? Enquanto eu fazia amor com você, você apenas se divertia com o meu corpo... Me usou, apenas isso, assim como fez com todos os seus amantes, inclusive aquele idiota do Bado!

Ao fim do desabafo dele Shina estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e imensamente ofendida, sem pensar a sua única reação foi a de esbofeteá-lo... Ele baixou a cabeça e ela sussurrou com a voz embargada:

- Eu te amo... Será que você não entende isso?

- Não tente me fazer de idiota mais uma vez! Ele volta a fitá-la a segurando firmemente pelos pulsos e empurrando-a de encontro à parede com rispidez – Você jamais me amou, mais uma vez é somente o meu corpo que você quer! Admita, seja sincera almenos uma vez em sua vida! Aiolia aproxima o rosto do dela fitando-a ameaçadoramente, de forma que seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de se tocarem – O que você quer é saciar o seu desejo e nada mais! A amazona permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos... A fúria presente nos olhos dele chegava a causar-lhe medo e ele entendeu isso como uma afirmativa...

Aiolia pressionou o seu corpo sobre o dela e no instante seguinte devorava-lhe os lábios num beijo rude, quase agressivo, fazendo com que ela emitisse um gemido abafado. Shina ansiava por sentir o seu calor, seus beijos e na verdade não estava se importando com a maneira rude que ele a tocava, queria sentir suas mãos e lábios a percorrerem o seu corpo... A carência dela permitiu que ele explorasse com avidez o seu corpo, mãos e lábios percorreram-lhe desde o pescoço até os seios rijos apertando-os com firmeza e sugando-os por sobre o vestido. Ela gemeu sentindo a pele queimar e ele desceu as mãos até suas pernas puxando-a para cima de encontro ao seu corpo, de forma que ela laçou as pernas em sua cintura. Com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede e a outra a segurando pela cintura, Aiolia se pressionava libidinosamente contra ela deixando marcas em seu pescoço, sugando aquela pele macia, sentindo o toque suave das mãos da amazona a deslizarem por entre os seus cabelos com os olhos fechados no mais puro deleite. Ao voltar a fitar o rosto levemente rosado da amazona, que abriu lentamente os olhos verdes e cheios de desejo, ele não resistiu a aqueles lábios convidativos, entreabertos e vermelhos que lhe apeteciam saborear qual uma fruta e mais uma vez apossou-se deles com avidez. A falta que sentiam um do outro, o desejo de se amarem era incontrolável, fazendo-os esquecer de todo o resto e ele voltou-se com ela nos braços depositando-a sobre a mesa da cozinha que estava atrás deles, tateando as cegas e derrubando estrepitosamente tudo o que os estivessem atrapalhando.

- Eu... Quero você... Sussurra Shina languidamente entregue as carícias dele.

Aiolia desejava ardentemente possuí-la, sem mais demoras, mas refletiu por um instante e percebeu que já tinha a _prova_ que tanto queria... Mais uma vez ela desejava usá-lo para satisfazer os seus desejos e nada mais. Já era o bastante, ela não teria mais nada dele! Subitamente ele se soltou dos braços dela e se afastou saindo dali, a deixando no mais completo vácuo. Deitada sobre a mesa e arfando, Shina demorou um pouco pra entender aquilo... _Instantes atrás ele estava a ponto de possuí-la sobre a mesa da cozinha e agora simplesmente sumia? O que ele pretendia afinal?_ A amazona se recompôs e saiu atrás dele, essa noite ele não iria fugir... _Dessa vez não seria como na praia, seria algo definitivo... Tudo ou nada. _No quarto Aiolia arfava em frente à janela e desejava que ela sumisse dali, que desaparecesse, pois se a visse novamente talvez não fosse capaz de _resistir_... Sentia raiva e ao mesmo tempo desejo, um _desejo incontrolável_ de tê-la nos braços e de provar mais uma vez o mel de sua boca...

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Indaga Shina em frente à porta do quarto fazendo Aiolia voltar-se para ela - Acha que pode fazer o que quiser comigo e depois sumir? Por que age assim, Aiolia? Porque foge de mim, se sente a minha falta como eu sinto a sua, se me deseja como eu te desejo e se me ama como eu te amo... Por que fugir desse sentimento?

- _Desejo?_ Aiolia arqueia a sobrancelha e se aproxima dela – Sim eu desejo você, mas nada mais, além disso...

- Eu não acredito nisso! Shina suspira e adentra o aposento – Sei que você também me ama! Eu posso sentir isso...

- Quer que eu prove? Aiolia foi até ela e a segurou pelos braços com rispidez, fazendo a recostar-se na parede – Você terá o que quer...

Por frações de segundos Shina fitou os olhos verdes de Aiolia, seu rosto másculo e aqueles lábios quentes tão próximos aos seus... Ele fazia questão de ser rude, áspero, com ela e a beijou da mesma maneira _nada_ sutil da cozinha, afinal queria _puni-la_ de alguma forma e com isso provar que não sentia nada por ela além de uma _simples atração,_ _mas o coração é traiçoeiro e prega as suas peças..._ O calor dos lábios dela aos poucos foi capaz de conter a _fúria do Leão e_ Aiolia se deixou levar, entregando-se ao momento. Amava demais _aquela_ _mulher_ e agora que a tinha nos braços, não era capaz de _ser, de agir_ da maneira que "_deveria" _com ela e aquele beijo que havia começado de forma ríspida acabou tornando-se terno, apaixonado. Shina percebeu com alegria aquela mudança, deliciando-se com os lábios cálidos dele sobre os seus, sua língua aos poucos invadindo a sua boca num beijo sensual. Ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e ele sem cerimônia a levou até a cama... Entre os beijos e sussurros da amazona, Aiolia não era mais capaz de resistir ou raciocinar, queria _tê-la_ e nada mais. Aquele sentimento de mágoa, raiva e talvez até ódio por _aquela mulher_ que tanto o havia decepcionado, parecia ter se esvaecido com a paixão que irradiava de seus corpos... Aquele perfume que parecia brotar da tez suave da amazona, suas unhas compridas a arranhar-lhe a pele o deixavam louco de desejo. Tudo parecia ser como antes, a sintonia que mantinham quando estavam juntos parecia ter voltado e a paixão finalmente subjugou a _fúria do Leão_...

Ainda era cedo e o sol mal havia apontado no horizonte, mas em Leão podia-se ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado... De baixo do chuveiro, Aiolia sentia a água a escorrer por seu corpo, estava perdido em seus pensamentos e não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo já estava ali... Havia acordado bem cedo, sentindo a tez suave e o calor do corpo de Shina próximo ao seu, e a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça foi, _por quê havia sido tão fraco?_ Quantas vezes havia dito a si mesmo, que nunca mais teria nada com _ela_... E o pior de tudo não foi ter cedido, e sim descobrir-se perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Ainda a amava e talvez até mais do que antes, de forma que tê-la nos braços novamente apenas o fez reviver o passado e confirmar o amor que sentia por _aquela mulher_. Shina acordou tateando a procura dele, e não encontrando ninguém ao seu lado sentou-se sobre a cama segurando o lençol contra o corpo ouvindo aquele _conhecido _barulho de chuveiro... Um sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto ao relembrar o quão maravilhosa havia sido a noite passada, e o quão bom foi poder ouvi-lo sussurrar com voz rouca de desejo, que a amava... Parecia um sonho, e que depois de tantas brigas finalmente tivessem se entendido. Ainda sentia um pouco de sono, mas aquele barulho do chuveiro ligado era _tentador_ e ela não conseguiria resistir, ficar ali a espera de que ele saísse... Sentia falta desses momentos junto dele, porem antes que ela se levantasse, ele saiu...

Ficaram por um momento a se olharem em silêncio... Shina percorreu atentamente o corpo seminu e ainda úmido dele, marcado pelas unhas dela, coberto apenas pela toalha em sua cintura... Era realmente _tentador_...

- Por que não me acordou, meu amor? Ela sorri e ele mantém-se sério, indo em direção à cômoda procurando roupas pra se vestir – O que houve? Indaga ela ao ver eu ele estava estranho, distante, e que começava a se vestir.

Aiolia suspira de costas pra ela, terminando de vestir uma cueca samba canção branca e apoiando as mãos sobre a cômoda diz:

- Vista-se e saia! Já teve o que queria...

- O que? Aiolia...

Shina não conseguia acreditar que ele havia dito aquilo... _Depois de tudo como ele era capaz de tratá-la dessa forma?_ Ela se levantou enrolando-se nos lençóis e aproximou-se dele incrédula:

- Como pode me dizer uma coisa dessas? Ontem disse que me amava...

- _Palavras ditas quando um homem quer levar uma mulher pra cama_... Ele finalmente se volta pra ela recebendo uma bofetada da amazona que deixou as marcas de suas unhas compridas em seu rosto.

- Nunca mais... Se aproxime de mim! Exaspera ela com lágrimas a brotarem de seus olhos, recolhendo suas roupas e se vestindo o mais rapidamente possível. Da mesma maneira sorrateira que ela havia chegado a noite passada ela também se foi...

Aiolia suspirou e sentou-se sobre a cama apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, como se estivesse arrependido do que havia acabado de fazer, jamais havia tratado mulher alguma daquela forma, mas _ela_... _Ela merecia isso, ela o havia traído, traído seus sentimentos... _Ele tentava se convencer de que havia _agido certo_, mas já não tinha mais certeza disso. Sentiu-se mal, vazio e não conseguindo controlar a angústia que lhe afligia o coração lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos...

Já passavam das onze, e Aiolos e Milo desciam as escadarias em busca de novidades, mas quando chegaram em Leão se assustaram com a bagunça em que a casa se encontrava... Milo fitou a sala toda desarrumada, objetos quebrados e voltou-se assustado para Aiolos:

- Cara o que foi isso Aiolos? Passou um furacão por aqui, ou será que... De repente Milo muda de expressão abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Essa desordem toda foi por conta _daqueles dois_? Nossa não sabia que o seu irmão era tão... Milo pondera – _Selvagem_ com a Shina!

- Só pensa besteira né Milo? Aiolos sorri e depois fica sério – Antes fosse, acho que tem algo de errado nessa desordem... Não sei, algo me diz que...

- Que nada Aiolos, isso... Milo desvia dos destroços no chão acompanhado Aiolos até a cozinha – Essa desordem só mostra que eles andaram se divertindo e...

- E nada Milo, veja ele andou bebendo! Aiolos olha pra garrafa de whisky sobre a pia junto de um copo – Isso quer dizer que ele não ta bem...

- Aiolos? Foi só um golinho veja, a garrafa ainda ta cheia... Beber um pouquinho até ajuda e... Aiolos fita o amigo sério e diz:

- E... Lembra o que houve da última vez que você bebeu demais, Milo QUERIDO? Aiolos imita a voz de Afrodite relembrando _aquela noite_...

- Aiolos, não precisa lembrar de uma DESGRAÇA daquelas, pow! Já vou indo, procure o seu irmão e veja o que realmente aconteceu, eu falo com você depois! Aiolos não contem um sorriso ao ver Milo sair o mais rápido possível dali:

- Milo, Milo... Desde que fiquei sabendo da sua _"noitada involuntária com o Afrodite"_, achei uma formula mágica pra fazer você desaparecer! Bom saber pra usar em outra ocasião, mas agora tenho algo mais importante a fazer...

Aiolos caminhou até o quarto do irmão que tinha a porta entreaberta e bateu antes de entrar. Aiolia estava em frente à janela olhando fixamente para a luz do sol que adentrava o aposento, no mais completo silêncio.

- Posso entrar? Aiolos sorri ao ver a cama desarrumada e arranhões pelas costas do irmão que permaneceu em silêncio e sem olhá-lo – Está sozinho, ou a _fera _que devastou a casa e o deixou todo _marcado_ ainda está aqui?

O sorriso de Aiolos morreu... Aiolia voltou-se para o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos, o lado esquerdo da face marcada como se realmente tivesse cruzado com uma _fera_, e sentou-se sobre a cama escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- O que houve com você meu irmão? Seu rosto... O que foi isso? Aiolos estava visivelmente confuso - Achei que o encontraria feliz, mas...

- Eu fui um canalha Aiolos...

- O que? Aiolos senta-se ao lado do irmão – Você e Shina...

- Eu a perdi pra sempre...

- Brigaram de novo não é? Indaga Aiolos apreensivo.

- Agora foi algo definitivo! Não vai mais ter volta... Aiolia finalmente fita o rosto do irmão – Eu agi da pior maneira possível, eu a enganei e enganei a mim mesmo... Quantas vezes critiquei o que você e Milo faziam, a forma que vocês tratavam as mulheres... E pra que? Pra agora me portar muito pior do que um dia vocês chegaram a pensar em agir? Ao fim do desabafo Aiolia não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que insistentes rolaram por sua face.

- Aiolia... O que você fez com ela? Aiolos começou a ficar preocupado.

- A usei apenas isso, e depois a descartei como algo, uma coisa sem valor...

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso Aiolia... Você ama essa mulher!

- Sim eu amo, mas por acaso ela me ama? O que queria que eu fizesse, depois de tudo o que ela já me fez? Ela me traiu Aiolos! Exaspera o Leão enfurecido – Ela me usou, me enganou, não uma e sim inúmeras vezes e ontem eu tive a prova disso...

- Prova, que prova?

- Um dos seus AMANTES, esfregou isso na minha cara ontem! Aquele idiota do Bado! E só não quebrei a cara dele, porquê ELA não deixou... Quer prova maior que essa meu irmão? Aiolos balança a cabeça negativamente:

- Como pode pensar assim Aiolia? Acha mesmo que se ela não te amasse teria vindo até você? Passado a noite com você? Ela teria ficado com ele meu irmão! No entanto ela veio até você pra tentar se explicar, explicar o acontecido, mas como o conheço bem... Certamente que não deve ter ouvido nada do que ela disse... Ouça-me Aiolia, se gosta mesmo dela, se a ama, deve desculpas a ela! Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas com ela? Você sempre criticou a maneira despreocupada com que eu e Milo levávamos os nossos "relacionamentos", no entanto eu pelo menos de minha parte, posso te dizer que jamais fiz algo assim! Jamais maltratei uma mulher dessa forma, o que eu sempre fiz foi fugir de compromissos e só, agora justo você que sempre preferiu ter algo mais sério, ter compromissos me faz uma coisa dessas? Estou decepcionado com você meu irmão! Aiolos levanta-se e vai até a porta.

- Está do lado dela então? Indaga Aiolia ao ver que o irmão estava de saída.

- Do lado dela não, do lado certo! Acha certo o que você fez?

- Ela me traiu! Esbraveja Aiolia furioso.

- Você tem mesmo certeza disso? Eu acho que não... Se ela realmente tivesse feito isso, acha que Saory a teria perdoado? Se ela foi capaz de perdoar, por quê você não? Pense bem Aiolia...

- Não estou falando do Kanon, e sim daquele idiota do Bado! Exaspera Aiolia.

- Viu só? Aiolos sorri – Você já não acredita mais nisso, então por quê acreditar nas intrigas daquele invejoso do Bado? Ele inveja a sua felicidade e a dela, apenas isso! Não se deixe cegar pelo seu ciúmes, meu irmão...

- Aiolos...

Aiolos se foi, deixaria o irmão sozinho pra que pudesse pensar no acontecido, refletir e assim tomar a decisão certa. Era evidente que Aiolia estava confuso, intrigas demais, mentiras demais, contudo Aiolos sabia que o amor que o irmão sentia pela amazona seria capaz de fazê-lo enxergar com clareza onde estava a verdade. Subindo as escadarias, pensativo e preocupado com o irmão em Virgem Aiolos encontrou-se com Milo sentado nas escadas...

- Ué, pensei que já estivesse em sua casa Milo?

- É eu ia, mas decidi esperar você... Diz Milo levantando-se.

- Como você pode ser tão curioso Milo? Aiolos sorri e continua – Mas se me esperou aqui por quê não entrou pra conversar com o Shaka? Milo sorri:

- A BARBIE? Nem te conto... Não me conformo com a sorte da Barbie! Aiolos faz uma expressão de curiosidade e Milo continua o seu relato – Depois de ontem e da história do ATALHO, em que os gêmeos se ferraram, eu pensei que também fosse sobrar pra Barbie, no entanto...

- No entanto o que Milo? Pára com esse mistério e fala de uma vez!

- Hummm, depois me diz que sou eu o curioso né Aiolos? Milo sorri – Enfim, as garotas ficaram enfurecidas por conta da história do _atalho_ e certamente que isso quer dizer... Milo abre um sorriso maroto – Que uma onda de SECA vai passar pelo Santuário, mas parece haver uma exceção... A sexta casa!

- Ahm?

- Quando cheguei aqui chamei pelo Shaka, mas ninguém respondeu ou saiu pra me atender, aí não demorou muito e eu comecei a ouvir uns _barulhos estranhos _vindos do interior da casa e...

- Milo! Será que você só pensa nisso? Interpela Aiolos.

- Vai dizer que você não? Milo sorri com um esgar de lábios – Mas é verdade, ela tava aí com ele eu tenho certeza e...

Nesse instante aparecem Shaka e Mel a porta da casa... A garota parecia estar de saída, com os cabelos molhados, mas ainda sim não conseguia largar o indiano que vestia somente uma calça de moletom cinza e tinha os cabelos igualmente molhados. Ficaram se _despedindo_ por um certo tempo sem perceber a presença dos amigos que fitavam a cena, até que por fim notaram que não estavam a sós...

- Olá rapazes! Diz a garota sorridente ao notar Aiolos e Milo.

- O que fazem aqui a essa hora? Diz Shaka surpreso e com certa rispidez, apresentando um rosto levemente corado diante dos amigos que riram:

- Calma Barb... Milo concerta – Shaka, já passam das onze e...

- A gente só tava de passagem... Estávamos na Casa de Leão! Diz Aiolos.

- Leão? Indaga Shaka preocupado – Aconteceu alguma coisa com Aiolia?

- Bom... Aiolos pondera – Ele e Shina brigaram feio ontem...

- Viu só? Indaga Mel fitando Shaka – Eu te disse que era ela que estava descendo chorando àquela hora em que nós... Mel para ao ver que o loiro corava e que o olhar maroto de Milo pairava sobre eles.

- Em que vocês... O QUE? Indaga o escorpião curioso.

- Nada Milo! Interpela Shaka – É que mais cedo, um pouco antes de amanhecer, eu... Shaka pondera corando – Levei a Mel até o _atalho_, pra ela ver como era o lugar, aí vimos uma mulher descer por ele chorando... Mas ela estava longe e não pudemos ter certeza se era mesmo a Shina...

- Era sim meu amor! Tenho quase certeza que era ela... Coitada parecia estar desesperada! O que será que houve pra ela estar daquele jeito?

- Não sei... Diz Shaka e Aiolos que sabia _bem_ o que havia acontecido, permaneceu em silêncio, até que a curiosidade de Milo rompeu esse silêncio:

- _Atalho, de madrugada_...? O que você foi mostrar pra ela Shaka? Naquela escuridão não ia dar pra ver nada, mas quem sabe...

- Não interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer de madrugada, à noite, ou durante o dia! O que você tem com isso Milo? Exaspera Shaka corando e Mel apenas sorri de forma que o escorpião abriu ainda mais aquele sorriso malicioso em sua face, imaginando mil coisas em sua mente fantasiosa...

- Credo Milo, deixa de ser indiscreto ta parecendo até o Afrodite! Diz Aiolos sem conter o riso por ver Shaka tão alterado. Milo sorri e continua:

- Ah conta vai? Gostou de _conhecer_ o ATALHO Mel? A garota sorri e impede que Shaka pule sobre Milo, respondendo a pergunta com simplicidade:

- Amei querido! O amigo de vocês soube me _guiar _com perfeição, é um excelente guia no escuro...

- Hummmmmmmmm...

Shaka cora violentamente querendo fuzilar o escorpião... _Como ele podia ser tão intrometido e indiscreto? _Os amigos riam da situação e Mel num sorriso tentava acalmar os ânimos do namorado, foi nesse instante que Marin apareceu e Shaka deu graças aos céus pela chegada da ruiva.

- Olá pessoal! Rindo tão cedo? Indaga Marin num sorriso e antes que Milo começasse a espalhar o acontecido, Shaka se interpôs tentando cortar o assunto:

- Nada não, Marin só mais umas das besteiras do Milo!

- E o que foi dessa vez? Indaga a ruiva curiosa e Milo diz:

- Bom, não era exatamente de mim que falávamos e sim...

- E nada Milo! Mais uma vez Shaka interpela, ficando sério e mudando de assunto – Marin ouça, acho que talvez Shina esteja precisando de sua ajuda...

- Shina? E por quê? Marin fica preocupada.

- Por que ontem, ahm hoje... Mel se complica – Enfim, de madrugada eu e Shaka tivemos a impressão de vê-la descer pelo _atalho_ e chorando, saindo da Casa de Leão... Marin fica a cismar e diz:

- Será que eles brigaram de novo? Vou descer até a casa dela!

- Espera... Desço com você, estou atrasada pro trabalho! Depois a gente se fala loiro! Mel beija com lascívia os lábios de Shaka fazendo-o ficar sem graça diante dos amigos que ainda estavam presentes e Marin diz:

- Vamos então, mas me diga uma coisa... Como é que vocês foram ver a Shina de madrugada? Mel sorri com um esgar de lábios aproximando-se e diz:

- Te conto pelo caminho...

Shaka fez um gesto com as mãos que Mel não percebeu, como se quisesse dizer _"não conte"_, e parou ao perceber que os amigos ainda o olhavam. Vendo que as garotas já haviam se distanciado Milo voltou a falar num sorriso:

- Barbie, quem diria justo você hein? Peripécias pela madrugada...

- Vá pro inferno escorpião! Exaspera Shaka adentrando a casa.

- Cara Aiolos! A barbie ta até aprendendo a xingar?

Milo sorri e vai atrás do indiano no intuito de o provocar _um_ _pouquinho mais, _e quem sabe conseguir arrancar _algo mais_ sobre a madrugada no _atalho._.. Logo Aiolos ouviu barulho e os gritos enfurecidos do indiano, que parecia ter aprendido um vocábulo _ainda maior de palavrões_ que o próprio MDM, e achou melhor entrar pra tirar o escorpião intrometido dali, antes que ele acabasse realmente fazendo uma _visitinha_ _involuntária_ Submundo de Hades...

_E aí gostaram? Devem estar com ódio do Aiolia né? Rsrs... Bem, me disseram que a Shina devia **sofrer um pouquinho**, depois da mancada que ela havia dado com ele, então... Espero não ter exagerado! XD_

_O que será desses dois agora? Será mesmo o... FIM? Esperem e verão! Surpresas, muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir... rsrs_

_Ah, e se não for pedir muito... Por favor, deixem um review please? Rsrs..._

_Bjus e mais uma vez... Feliz Ano Novo! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Olá tudo bom? _

_Nossa to muuuuuuuuiiiiito feliz com os reviews de vcs meninas, valew mesmo! Que bom que vcs estão gostando! Bom, ao vai mais um cap.! Espero que gostem e que não queiram matar o Aiolia! Rsrs... Acreditem muita coisa ainda pode acontecer... XD_

Capítulo 6 

"_Eu não acredito que ele fez isso..."._

Uma semana depois, Marin ainda repetia mentalmente a mesma frase. Não se conformava com a atitude de Aiolia... Ela melhor do que ninguém sabia o _quanto_ o Leão era ciumento, _tanto, _que acabaram um relacionamento de anos por conta disso, mas sabia também o quanto ele era gentil e amável quando estava apaixonado. Era difícil acreditar que ele tivesse agido dessa forma, pois durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos ele jamais a havia maltratado de forma alguma. _Como era possível que agora ele fizesse isso com Shina?_ Shina havia agido mal sim, mas nada justificava o que ele havia feito, nem mesmo _Milo de Escorpião_ seria capaz de algo assim. Shina estava mal, não saia mais de casa, não comia direito, tudo por conta da imensa decepção que havia tido e isso fazia com que Marin tomasse as dores da amiga, mas de forma alguma Shina a deixou falar com ele. Era inacreditável que enquanto Shina sofria por ele, ELE estivesse agindo de forma completamente diferente... Aiolia parecia pouco se importar com a infelicidade que havia causado a Shina, pois depois do ocorrido passou a sair todas as noites, como se nada tivesse acontecido e só voltava no outro dia bem cedo, _aparentemente_ voltando da farra... Marin se perguntava, _a onde é que estava o homem que um dia ela havia conhecido e amado..._ Esse não era o Aiolia que ela conhecia.

Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado, era sexta-feira e mesmo contra a _vontade_ de Saga, Marin mais uma vez descia até a casa de Shina, mas dessa vez acompanhada... Saory a alcançou na metade do caminho e pediu que a ruiva a deixasse acompanhar, mesmo sabendo que Shina não queria ver ninguém. A Deusa estava deveras preocupada, pois desde aquela noite da festa na casa de Afrodite, ela não mais vira Shina. Sabia que ela e Aiolia mais uma vez haviam brigado, mas não sabia da _gravidade_ do _desentendimento._ Não havia como negar o pedido da Deusa, que parecia disposta a ajudar a _amiga_ levando com sigo um _aliado_ pra tentar tirar a amazona da depre... _Um bolo de chocolate_. Sendo então, a ruiva consentiu que Saory a acompanhasse, pois pensando bem, seria bom que Shina conversasse com mais alguém.

- Surpresa!

- Olá, meninas...

O sorriso da deusa se apagou ao ver o quanto Shina estava desanimada... A amazona as cumprimentou e voltou-se para dentro deixando a porta aberta pra que as duas entrassem. Marin tinha razão, constatou Saory... Shina não estava nada bem, parecia ter emagrecido e mantinha um olhar distante, sentada em silêncio sobre a cama desarrumada, assim como ela própria, que as duas da tarde ainda estava vestindo pijama.

- Nossa ahm... Shina posso tomar água? Estou morrendo de sede! Indaga a Deusa quebrando o silêncio enquanto Marin sentava-se na cama junto da amiga. Shina voltou-se para a Deusa e disse:

- Claro, me desculpem pela falta de gentileza! Vocês duas devem estar morrendo de sede depois de caminharem de baixo desse sol... Esperem...

- Pode deixar Shina! Diz Saory ao ver que a amazona se levantava para servir a ela e Marin – Eu mesma pego, se não se importar é claro!

- Que isso, só não repare na bagunça... Diz Shina com um meio sorriso.

- Imagine Shina! A Deusa sorri e vai até a cozinha – Quer água Marin?

- Não obrigada Saory! E então está melhor Shina? Indaga Marin, enquanto a Deusa matava a sua sede na cozinha.

- Estou sim Marin... Não se preocupe! Diz Shina num sorriso tentando convencer a amiga, que não acreditou.

- Comeu alguma coisa hoje?

- Não...

- Shina! Você tem que se cuidar...

- Hummm... Que bom que vim preparada! A Deusa sorri voltando da cozinha com o bolo nas mãos – Trouxe algo pra você, acho que estava adivinhando que você deveria estar com fome, fui eu quem fiz, na verdade a única coisa que sei fazer, Bolo de Chocolate! Mas, enfim acho que da pra comer...

- Deve estar delicioso Saory! Diz a ruiva num sorriso – Você adora chocolate Shina, não tanto _quanto _o Milo, mas vai ser bom pra te botar pra cima!

- Um milhão de calorias por pedaço, mas deixa a gente feliz! A Deusa sorri cortando o bolo e entregando um pedaço generoso pra cada uma das amigas, pra depois pegar outro pra si. As garotas riem e Shina também.

- Bolo de chocolate? Com calda e tudo? Shina sorri – _Comida de depressão_...

- Ahm... Desculpe Shina não foi a minha intenção! Eu só...

- Que isso Saory, to brincando! Está uma delícia esse bolo! Diz Shina provando o bolo – Foi você mesma que fez? Nossa há tempos não comia um bolo gostoso assim... Sou uma negação na cozinha! A Deusa sorri diante do elogio.

- Obrigada Shina, que isso...

- Como diria aquela senhora que trabalha na cozinha do Santuário, já pode casar Saory! Diz Marin num sorriso.

- Diz isso por experiência própria não é Marin? Pois se depender do Saga, vocês morrem de fome! Diz Shina e as garotas caiem no riso.

- É verdade, coitado ele até tenta, mas...

- Mas? E o seu cunhado que nem isso, nem tenta? Indaga Saory rindo.

- Saory... Você não precisa disso, tem quem cozinhe pra vocês!

- É verdade Shina, mas um agrado de vez em quando é bom né? Não que ele não me agrade, mas... Saory cora – Seria interessante vê-lo na cozinha...

- Não se ele for tão desastrado quanto o Saga...

- Homens...

A reunião das garotas estava completa! Muito chocolate e risos ao falarem das "qualidades" dos homens... Uma meia hora depois sobrava menos da metade do bolo e as garotas pareciam estar um _tanto animadas com tanta_ _caloria... _Realmente fora excelente a idéia, trazer mais alguém pra tentar animar Shina, pensava Marin, enquanto a amiga tratava de comer o que havia restado do bolo. Shina sorria junto delas e parecia querer recompensar mais um mês sem comer direito de uma só vez. Talvez não fosse somente Milo _o chocólatra _do Santuário, pensava a ruiva quando de repente...

- Meninas, eu... Ahm... Já volto! Shina colocou a prato com o que restava do bolo sobre a cama e saiu correndo com a mão na boca.

- Shina... O que... Foi? Indaga Marin preocupada.

- Zeus! Marin ela está...?

- Vomitando... Termina a ruiva.

- Nossa, mas e agora? Será que foi por culpa do bolo? Ai que vergonha Marin!

- Ta tudo bem meninas! Diz Shina voltando até o quarto – Acho que comi demais, foi isso! A amazona senta-se sobre a cama, com a mão na barriga.

- Me desculpe Shina, foi minha culpa! Por ter trazido o bolo e...

- Que isso Saory, estava uma delícia e além do que eu passei mal a semana toda, por isso não estava comendo direito...

- É sério isso? Por que não me disse nada? Indaga Marin preocupada.

- Oras... É bobagem Marin, por isso.

- Bem me desculpe, mesmo Shina! Agora já vou indo, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, mas saiba que se precisar de algo é só me dizer! Você vem comigo Marin? Indaga Saory em frente à porta.

- Vou ficar um pouco mais Saory!

- Tudo bem, até mais meninas!

Assim que a Deusa se foi, o silêncio reinou dentro da cabana... Sentada na cama, abraçando as pernas contra o corpo, Shina fitava a janela pensativa.

- O que foi Shina? Tem algo a mais preocupando você, não é mesmo? Indaga a ruiva e Shina responde sem nem mesmo olhá-la:

- Estou atrasada a duas semanas...

- O QUÊ?

- Estou desesperada Marin! E se eu estiver...

- GRÁVIDA? Marin completa a frase - Não acredito nisso Shina! Então quer dizer que _naquela noite_, você e Aiolia não... Mas que irresponsabilidade Shina, sua e dele!

- Eu sei... Shina tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Veja, até comprei o _teste_ pra fazer, mas não tive coragem... E se o resultado der positivo? O que é que eu vou fazer? Termina ela tirando o teste de gravidez debaixo do travesseiro.

- Oras, o que mais? Vai ter que contar pra ele!

- De maneira alguma! Exclama Shina – Ele não confia em mim, acharia que esse filho seria de outro homem, além do que não quero nada dele! Ele me humilhou demais... Marin suspira e diz:

- Mas Shina, ele é o pai, Aiolia tem que saber!

- Eu sei, mas se eu estiver mesmo grávida terei esse filho longe daqui, longe dele... Por mim ele jamais vai saber de nada! Conto com sua descrição!

- Tudo bem, se é o que você quer!

- É sim, obrigada Marin! Agora acho que vou fazer esse teste...

- Quer que eu fique com você?

- Não, obrigada, prefiro ficar sozinha...

- Está bem, já vou indo então, mas pense bem no que vai fazer...

- Pode deixar, obrigada por tudo Marin!

Era sábado á tarde e Shina subia até o templo de Athena, carregando uma sacola em uma das mãos, era o vestido que Saory havia lhe emprestado _aquela noite_... Já devia o ter entregado antes, mas devido ao estado depressivo em que estava acabou esquecendo de devolvê-lo. Por sorte, o caminho até o templo da Deusa estava vazio, inclusive a _Casa de Leão_. Shina sentiu um aperto no coração quando passou pela quinta casa, mas continuou a subir, tentando não pensar _nele_... Quando chegou ao templo da Deusa, por alguns instantes Shina pensou, que não tivesse ninguém ali também, mas assim que adentrou o templo logo ouviu vozes exaltadas e risos, vindos aparentemente da cozinha...

"_Eu já tentei, meu amor, mas... Não consigo! Olha só o estado disso aqui? Vamos morrer de fome, se você insistir que eu deva cozinhar pra nós dois!"._

"_É mesmo é? Isso é o mínimo que você deveria fazer por mim, depois daquela história de... ATALHO! Acha que esqueci daquela palhaçada?"._

"_Você me lembra disso todas as noites... Como eu esqueceria? Até quando vai durar esse estado de...? Não agüento mais minha deusa!". _

"_Não sei Kanon! Talvez até você aprender a cozinhar!"._

"_O QUÊ?"._

"_Isso mesmo, aprenda a cozinhar e eu...". _

"_Ah, deixa disso! Vem cá minha Deusa... Sinto tanto a sua falta..."._

"_Pára Kanon... (risos...)". _

Do outro lado da parede, Shina tentava conter o riso. _Saory estava fazendo... GREVE? A jovem deusa era mais esperta do que ela pensava, quando se tratava em dominar os homens... Kanon cozinhando realmente deveria ser hilário! _Talvez fosse melhor ir embora, pensou Shina, afinal não era uma _boa hora pra visitas_. A amazona estava disposta a ir embora, deixaria o vestido, com uma das servas talvez, mas a pressa em sair dali sem ser vista acabou atrapalhando a sua saída... Ela derrubou a sacola que tinha nas mãos e abaixou-se rapidamente para pegá-la no intuito de escapulir dali, mas o barulho de passos e vozes que vinham até ela, confirmaram que isso já não era mais possível... Haviam notado a sua presença.

- Shina... Você aqui?

Diz a Deusa num sorriso, acompanhada por Kanon que vestia um avental bordado com a bandeira da Grécia, já tão sujo quanto ele próprio, assim como a própria Deusa que tinha manchas pelo vestido e no rosto. Marin tinha razão, pensou Shina... _Qualquer um dos Gêmeos era um completo desastre na cozinha, ainda mais quando estavam sob o efeito de GREVE._

- Saory, me desculpe, eu ahm... Vim te devolver o seu vestido! Diz Shina sem graça entregando a sacola a Deusa – Devia ter te entregado antes, mas esqueci, me desculpe pela demora! A Deusa sorri e diz:

- Que isso Shina, ta tudo certo!

- Bom, então eu já vou indo, afinal vocês estão... Ocupados!

- De forma alguma! Você é que está ocupado, não é amor? A Deusa sorri repousando um beijo nos lábios de Kanon – Pode voltar pra cozinha e terminar o que começou...

Kanon tentou protestar. _E o que ELA havia começado?_ Mas antes que ele proferisse alguma palavra, ela que parecia ter lido os pensamentos dele disse:

- Depois, terminamos... Amor...

- Sério? Kanon sorri como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

- Claro! A deusa sorri – Eu prometo...

_Quem diria... O General Marina que havia tentado dominar o mundo, agora era dominado pelos encantos de sua Deusa, a qual um dia fora sua..."Inimiga"? _Enquanto Kanon ia até a cozinha cantarolando, as duas rumaram até a sala de visitas. Saory sentou-se no sofá de frente para Shina e disse num sorriso:

- Por favor, sente-se! Vamos conversar... Está melhor agora?

- Estou sim Saory, obrigada, mas a minha visita é curta! É uma despedida...

- Despedida?

- Sim Saory, bem eu pretendo ir embora do Santuário, se você permitir a minha saída é claro! Afinal ainda sou uma amazona e devo cumprir ordens!

- Shina, você não precisa pedir a minha permissão! Você é livre pra tomar as suas decisões, mas me diga porque... Bem... Saory pondera – É por causa do Aiolia que você decidiu partir, não é? Shina suspira e diz:

- Bom, eu não vou mentir pra você... É sim por causa dele, mas de qualquer forma acho que será melhor que eu viva em outro lugar, assim posso esquecer o acontecido e tentar dar um novo rumo pra minha vida! Aqui, tudo me faz lembrar dele, longe daqui será mais fácil esquecer o acontecido... Você me entende, não é?

- Claro! Se assim você deseja, mas saiba que as portas do Santuário sempre estarão abertas pra você! Boa sorte pra você minha amiga! Saory abraça Shina – Desejo de coração que encontre a sua verdadeira felicidade!

- Obrigada Saory! E mais uma vez perdão por tudo que eu já lhe fiz...

- Que isso, Shina! Somos amigas e é isso o que importa, mas me diga, já decidiu pra onde vai? Quando decide partir? As duas se levantam e Shina diz:

- Bem, ainda não sei direito pra onde vou, mas parto hoje mesmo!

- Já? Nessa mesma noite?

- Sim, não tenho porque esperar...

- Tudo bem, mais uma vez boa sorte!

Quando a noite chegou, Saory estava maravilhada com o avanço culinário de Kanon... Com a ajuda a ajuda de uma das servas, uma senhora já de idade que era cozinheira, ele havia feito um verdadeiro banquete para a _sua Deusa_... Bom, se não havia feito tudo sozinho pelo menos havia tentado, e isso já era o bastante para satisfazer os _caprichos_ da jovem Deusa.

- Agora, espero que cumpra o que me prometeu... Diz Kanon retirando o avental, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios aproximando-se de Saory.

- Claro amor... Hum, chocolate? Diz a deusa passando o dedo e depois a língua sobre uma pequena mancha no pescoço dele – Fez até a sobremesa, foi? Kanon sorri e diz:

- Não me provoque... Ele tenta agarrá-la e ela se esquiva rindo:

- Adoro chocolate... Mas, primeiro tome um banho, você está todo sujo!

- Tem razão... Kanon sorri olhando pra si e vendo que estava sujo dos pés a cabeça – Mas depois você não me escapa, ouviu?

- Pode deixar, Amor... Não quero escapar!

A deusa sorri indo em direção a varanda enquanto Kanon subiu para tomar um bom e merecido banho, e ali sob o manto escuro da noite que prometia chuva, ela acabou deparando-se com Marin.

- Você aqui Marin? Achei que estivesse com a Shina...

- E por quê? Indaga a ruiva.

- Oras porque ela parte essa noite...

- Shina vai embora? Então isso quer dizer que a resposta foi positiva... Marin fica a cismar – Mas por quê ela não me avisou? Tenho que falar com o Aiolia...

- Do que é que você está falando, Marin? Indaga Saory.

- Shina está grávida, é isso!

- O QUÊ?

- Ouça-me Saory, ela me fez prometer que não contaria isso a ninguém, mas estou preocupada que ela viaje sozinha nesse estado... Ela me disse que se comprovasse que realmente estava grávida, iria embora do Santuário, então isso quer dizer que o teste deu positivo! Por favor, conto com a sua descrição até que tudo se resolva, agora tenho que achar o Aiolia... O homem que conheci não seria capaz de deixar uma mulher, que esta esperando um filho seu partir dessa forma! Até mais Saory!

Saory estava estupefata. _Shina grávida?_ Foi nesse instante que Kanon apareceu... Já de banho tomado, vestindo uma regata branca e cheirando a loção, Kanon se aproximou da Deusa abraçando-a pelas costas, mas ao invés de retribuir a jovem deusa se afastou bruscamente...

- Poderia ser seu, sabia? Saory sabia que esse filho era de Aiolia, mas pensar que ele "poderia" ser de Kanon a deixou perturbada.

- O... Quê? O que eu fiz dessa vez? Vendo o quanto ele parecia confuso e inocente diante da pergunta, Saory voltou atrás:

- Esquece, meu amor... Neurose minha! Vem... A deusa sorri deixando Kanon ainda mais confuso, e o puxa pela mão para dentro do templo...

"_Mulheres... Quem entende?" _Kanon sorri acompanhando a Deusa

Em Leão Aiolia se preparava pra sair, vestindo uma calça jeans num tom claro e terminava de por os sapatos quando Marin literalmente invadiu o seu quarto...

- Marin...

- O que você pensa que é? Esbraveja a ruiva, enquanto ele se levantava.

- Não estou te entendendo...

- Não seja cínico, Aiolia! Como pode deixá-la partir desse jeito?

- Shina...? Aiolia pondera vestindo a camisa branca que estava sobre a cama.

- Exato! Ela está indo embora, sabia disso?

- E o que eu tenho com isso?

- Aiolia... Em que _espécie de homem_ você se transformou? Marin suspira desanimada – Não dizia amá-la? Agora age desse jeito? Já não chega a maneira como você a tratou _aquela noite_? Deveria no mínimo desculpas a ela!

- Quer dizer que ela andou comentando com você? Aiolia abre um meio sorriso e depois esbraveja furioso aproximando-se dela – Ela te contou também, que vivia a me trair com aquele paspalho do Bado?

- Não seja ridículo Aiolia! Ela nunca teve nada com o Bado! Ela vai viajar sozinha e a noite... Você não se preocupa com ela?

- Sozinha? Aiolia segura Marin pelos pulsos rispidamente – Ela deve estar indo junto do seu AMANTE, não se preocupe! Ele a solta e Marin diz:

- Junto dele, não... Junto do seu filho!

- O QUÊ?

- Shina está grávida, não se preocupa que ela se vá carregando um filho seu? Aiolia, você está cego por conta desse seu ciúmes doentio! Vai querer que aconteça com vocês dois o que já aconteceu com a gente? Tire essa venda dos seus olhos antes que seja tarde...

- Será que você não entende? Ela me TRAIU Marin! Quem me garante que esse filho é mesmo meu? Aiolia estava enfurecido e a segurou mais uma vez pelos pulsos – Ele pode ser de qualquer um...

- Aiolia...

Enquanto o clima de tensão aumentava no interior da Casa de Leão, Saga cansado de esperar pela ruiva que havia ido atrás de Kanon a pedido dele subiu atrás dela, mas ao ouvir vozes alteradas vindas da Casa de Leão, resolveu entrar... _Parecia a voz de Marin, mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali?_ Saga sentiu o seu sangue ferver, ao pensar na possibilidade de Marin e Aiolia estarem a sós dentro da casa. Ele entrou sorrateiro, como se quisesse flagrar _algo errado_ e assim o viu... A cena que ele presenciou foi o bastante para envenenar a sua mente... Marin nos _"braços"_ de Aiolia. Sem parar pra pensar, cego pelo ciúmes ele mal notou que diferente do que pensava, eles estavam era discutindo e se foi sem que eles percebessem a sua chegada...

- O que foi isso? Diz Aiolia soltando Marin, ouvindo o ruído de passos.

- Deve ser uma das suas _amiguinhas_, não é? Marin se afasta - Como pode pensar isso dela Aiolia? Saiba de uma coisa, diferente de você, ela não se envolveu com mais ninguém desde que vocês terminaram, mas sabe de uma coisa? Acho que ela tem razão em querer se afastar de você... Aiolia fita Marin incrédulo – O homem bondoso e gentil que eu conheci, não existe mais, somente esse _monstro_ cego de ciúmes!

- Marin...

A ruiva se foi deixando o Leão com a cabeça a mil diante de tais revelações, sem saber _o que_ a esperava na Casa de Gêmeos...

Agora sim Aiolia não sabia o que fazer... _E se esse filho realmente fosse seu? Marin, não seria capaz de inventar tamanha mentira... Zeus! Estaria ele se transformando em um MONSTRO, como ela havia dito? Seria Shina realmente inocente e o seu amor verdadeiro? Como era possível que tivesse se deixado cegar a esse ponto, e tudo por ciúmes? Marin tinha razão, assim como Aiolos! Ele devia desculpas a ela... Pedir o seu perdão! Como havia sido capaz de maltratar a mulher que tanto amava?_ Depois de juntar as idéias em sua mente, Aiolia por fim decidiu ir atrás dela, pra tentar concertar as coisas...

_Grávida?_ Realmente ele devia ir atrás dela. Aiolia saiu o mais rápido possível dali, na esperança que ela ainda não houvesse partido, mas em frente à Casa de Leão Jéssica o esperava...

- Gatão? Por onde andou todo esse tempo? Senti saudades...

- Jéssica... Aiolia suspira – Me desculpe, tenho pressa! Olha, faz mais de um mês que a gente não se vê, e nesse tempo eu pude perceber que não há futuro para nós! Gostei muito de estar com você, você é maravilhosa, mas... Entenda, eu amo outra mulher... Até mais!

- Até... Suspira a moça desanimada com o rompimento _relâmpago_, sentando-se nas escadas enquanto ele sumia escada a baixo...

- Uma moça tão linda sozinha?

Jéssica volta-se para a voz masculina atrás de si, deparando-se com um homem segurando uma mala nas mãos.

- Parece que nem todos acham isso... Suspira a moça.

- Que isso! Você é linda! Ta a fim de dar uma volta comigo? Espairecer?

- Por que, não? Prazer, eu me chamo Jéssica! O homem lhe estende a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar e diz:

- Prazer, me chamo Bado!

- O que é isso no seu rosto? Andou apanhando foi? A moça sorri.

- Digamos que são más lembranças de minha estadia no Santuário...

Ao longe dali, na praia, o vento soprava avisando que em breve um temporal viria a cair sobre as redondezas do Santuário. Shina olhava pela janela de sua casa a agitação do tempo. Sobre a cama, estavam as suas malas, que ela ainda estava terminado de fazer, o teste de gravidez já aberto e com o resultado, e também uma camiseta...

- Aiolia... Por que ainda penso em você? Suspira a amazona sentando-se sobre a cama segurando a camiseta nas mãos sentindo o cheiro dele...

Nesse instante batem a porta e Shina se surpreende por uma visita há essa hora... _Seria Marin? Talvez, pensou ela, e dirigiu-se até a porta, mas parou de súbito ao ouvir uma voz masculina e conhecida a chamando..._

- Shina, por favor, abra a porta! Sou eu Aiolia...

_E agora? Huauuuuuuu parece que as coisas realmente se complicaram... Shina estará mesmo grávida? E Aiolia? Terá mesmo se arrependido? Haverá chance de perdão? Será mesmo possível... Uma segunda chance? _

_Aguardem... rsrs!_

_Desculpa pessoal, mas tinha q fazer um pouco de suspense né? XD_

_Mais uma vez obrigada a todos q estão acompanhando a fic (inclusive os q não deixam reviews... XD)!_

_Bjus e atéh a cont.! _

_Ahhhhhhh... E, por favor, deixem reviews please! XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Olá todo bom? Ai vai mais um cap.! Espero que gostem! XD_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo 7**

O vento soprava e zunia fazendo com que as cortinas na janela da pequena cabana esvoaçassem. Shina parou encostando-se na porta, não conseguia acreditar que _ELE_ estava ali...

- O que faz aqui? Vá embora! Grita a amazona de dentro da casa.

- Precisamos conversar, por favor, abra! _Nosso filho_...

_Nosso filho?_ Shina sentiu um arrepio e um frio tomarem conta de seu corpo. _Como é que ele sabia disso? Marin... Como ela podia ter feito isso?_ A amazona suspirou e por fim abriu a porta. Durante alguns segundos eles apenas se olharam, era a primeira vez que se viam desde _aquela noite... _

Agora que estava ali, Aiolia simplesmente não conseguia dizer palavra alguma, parecia hipnotizado pela imagem da mulher à sua frente, que trajava um pijama curto de seda num tom perolado. "_Linda, pensou ele" _e o silêncio entre eles finalmente foi quebrado:

- Se veio por isso perdeu seu tempo... Não estou grávida!

- Não minta pra mim Shina! Marin me disse que...

- Ela se enganou, eu fiz o teste e deu negativo!

- Não acredito...

- Quer ver pra ter certeza? Fiz essa tarde, entre e veja por si mesmo...

Dentro da cabana, Shina não fez mais do que pegar o teste e entregar a ele sentando-se na cama, enquanto ele via o resultado.

- Negativo?

- Exato! Satisfeito agora?

- Mas, e se... Shina, esse teste é um teste de farmácia e se o resultado estiver errado? Há uma porcentagem de erro, não há?

- Aiolia, é um teste quase que "100 seguro", minhas regras vieram, não estou grávida! Portanto, você já pode ir, além do que isso não mudaria em nada a nossa situação, o que importaria isso pra você? Eu estar ou não grávida? Por favor, vá embora, eu tenho que terminar minhas malas pra viagem e...

- É claro que isso mudaria, tudo... Interpela Aiolia - Um filho Shina, um filho meu e seu! Mas de qualquer forma, eu não quero que você se vá... Por favor, Shina não vá embora!

- E por quê eu deveria ficar?

- Porque eu te amo...

- Ama e me trata como tratou? Como um lixo? Isso não é amor Aiolia! Se você realmente me amou um dia, isso foi antes desse seu ciúmes doentio te cegar! Eu sei, eu errei, mas me arrependi do que fiz e pedi o seu perdão, lutei pelo seu amor e você só me desprezou! _Aquela noite_... Shina suspira fitando o chão – Aquela noite foi a gota d'água! Me entreguei de corpo e alma pra você, e você... Ela volta a encará-lo - Cansei Aiolia! Cansei de correr atrás das migalhas do seu amor! Por favor, vá embora...

- Shina, me perdoe! Aiolia desliza as mãos pelos cabelos fitando o rosto da amazona - Você tem razão, eu agi muito mal com você, mas... Aquela noite eu amei você, não foi mentira o que fizemos e quando eu disse que te amava eu fui sincero. O que eu te disse depois foi pra tentar te ferir, te _punir_ de alguma forma... Entenda eu me sentia traído! Pensar que aquele paspalho, que outro homem além de mim podia te tocar me deixou perturbado...

- É esse o seu problema Aiolia, esse sentimento de _posse_, esse ciúmes exagerado que acabou causando toda essa desconfiança... Entenda, eu não sou algo ou uma coisa pra ser exclusivamente sua, no entanto eu fui, sua e de mais ninguém, mas mesmo assim você desconfiou de mim, não foi capaz de acreditar no amor que eu sentia por você! Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que nunca havia tido nada com aquele idiota do Bado ou com qualquer outro homem enquanto estávamos juntos? Mas você... Nunca me ouviu Aiolia! Agora você vem me dizer que me ama? Quem ama confia Aiolia...

- Shina eu sei que fui um idiota, que não mereço o seu perdão, mas... Aiolia se aproxima – Eu não consigo viver longe de você! Sinto falta do seu sorriso, da sua companhia... Perdoe-me, por favor! Vamos tentar mais uma vez!

- É um pouco tarde pra isso não acha Aiolia? Brigamos demais, nos ofendemos demais, não seria a mesma coisa...

- Ouça-me... Nunca é tarde pra se recomeçar! Vamos tentar esquecer o passado... Eu te amo e quero poder construir uma vida ao seu lado! É como se faltasse uma parte de mim quando você não está por perto... Aiolia senta-se na cama ao lado de Shina acariciando seu rosto com ternura – Não sei viver sem você...

- Aiolia... Shina segura a mão dele em sua face – Não estou grávida, não precisa querer ficar comigo por piedade ou culpa e...

- Eu te amo! Interpela Aiolia fitando a amazona e deslizando os dedos com sutileza por entre as sedosas mechas de seus cabelos esverdeados – Eu quero você e não importa se você não está mesmo grávida, isso é algo que podemos resolver depois... Ele sorri com um esgar de lábios e continua com o toque terno – O meu único desejo é estar ao seu lado, ter você, sentir você...

- Aiolia...

Perante aos encantadores olhos verdes que a fitavam Shina sentia-se _entregue._ Não resistia aquele olhar apaixonado, mas era tarde... Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, era difícil acreditar que ainda houvesse chance para o amor. Muitas vezes ela sonhara, desejara isso, ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, que a queria, mas agora... Ainda o amava e a sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele e esquecer tudo, o passado, as brigas, as desconfianças, mas se o fizesse nesse momento sempre persistiria a dúvida se ele havia voltado por ela e pelo amor que dizia sentir ou por conta da _culpa de_ _abandonar um filho_ que _aparentemente não_ _existia_, já que só depois de saber dessa suspeita ele havia ido a sua procura.

- Por favor, não insista! Diz Shina repousando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele que estavam a ponto de tocar os dela – Vá embora Aiolia, por favor...

- Então quer dizer que não há mesmo chance pra nós dois?

- Não... Sussurra Shina sem forças diante do olhar dele e pega a camiseta sobre a cama entregando-a, antes que não conseguisse mais resistir – Tome é sua, está aqui desde o dia que nos encontramos na praia...

- Não me ama mais? Sussurra ele com a camiseta nas mãos.

- Aiolia... Por favor, vá! Shina tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Está bem... Os olhos de Aiolia também se tornam marejados – Eu sei, cheguei tarde... Tarde demais! Ele se levanta e vai até a porta – Perdoe-me por ter ferido o seu coração e seja feliz nessa sua nova vida...

- Adeus! Sussurra Shina e assim que ele se foi, lágrimas rolaram por sua face...

Logo a chuva desabou sem trégua sobre os arredores do Santuário e assim foi por durante parte da noite, mas mesmo assim com um breve cessar da chuva Shina seguiu o seu caminho. Não sabia mais se havia agido certo, se era isso mesmo o que ela desejava, mas a decisão já havia sido tomada.

Dias depois Aiolia não se conformava com a partida de Shina...

_Por que havia sido tão tolo?_ Sentia uma imensa dor e vazio dentro de si, havia perdido a mulher que amava por conta da sua _cegueira_, do seu ciúmes exagerado, _doentio_ como havia dito Marin, e arrependia-se profundamente por não ter deixado a voz de seu coração falar mais alto... Todos os dias ele voltava até a pequena cabana na esperança de que ela estivesse lá e ali naquele _refúgio_ onde ainda podia sentir a sua presença passava horas e horas, desejando que um dia ela realmente retornasse.

Pouco mais de dois meses haviam se passado desde a partida de Shina, e Aiolia pouco sabia sobre o que acontecia no Santuário, passava mais tempo na praia e na antiga casa de Shina do que em sua própria casa. Pouco havia se encontrado com os amigos nos últimos meses e também pouco conversara com eles, sendo então ele sequer fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo no Santuário... Saga e Marin haviam tido uma briga feia na noite em que Shina havia partido depois do que ele havia presenciado na _Casa de Leão_ e no Santuário os amigos já estavam ficando preocupados, tanto com Saga quanto com Aiolia, com a diferença que Aiolia não havia verdadeiramente sumido, já Saga... Desde aquela noite Saga havia desaparecido sem deixar rastro. _Pra onde ele havia indo? _Não faziam a mínima idéia e apesar da discussão e das acusações injustas, até mesmo Marin estava preocupada com ele, com o seu sumiço repentino.

- Estou ficando de veras preocupado com o meu irmão...

- Meu amor... Eu já tentei encontrá-lo, mas ele parece ter sumido! Diz Saory acariciando a face preocupada de Kanon.

- Ele não quer ser encontrado... Diz Marin aproximando-se do casal sentados nas escadarias da Casa de Gêmeos – Está disfarçando o seu cosmo pra que não possamos encontrá-lo.

- Eu sei... Sussurra Kanon – Não consigo sentir o seu cosmo em lugar algum!

- Eu... Pedi a ajuda de todos, Mu e Shaka também me disseram que não conseguem sentir o cosmo de Saga... Nem eu tenho conseguido.

- Saory! Diz Marin fitando a Deusa – Sabe o que eu acho? Que estamos nos preocupando demais! Saga é um homem feito, sabe muito bem o que está fazendo! Não sei nem porquê ainda me preocupo com ele, depois das barbaridades que ele me disse... Marin se senta nas escadas próxima aos dois visivelmente decepcionada.

- Sabe que nem eu esperava isso do Saga? Diz Kanon fitando a ruiva – Sempre soube do ciúmes dele por você, mas nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto... Ele é apaixonado por você, mas agir dessa forma e por nada? Bom, talvez você tenha razão Marin, talvez estejamos nos preocupando demais...

- Pode ser, mas... Apaixonado? Não acredito que ele goste tanto assim de mim Kanon, se ele realmente gostasse como dizia gostar não teria desconfiado de mim e justamente num momento tão difícil que os nossos amigos estavam passando... Eu só queria ajudar!

- Marin, e falando nisso... Você tem tido notícias da Shina? Indaga Saory.

- Na verdade não muito... Eu às vezes converso com ela pelo telefone, sei que ela está numa cidade vizinha, mas é só! Ela pouco fala da sua vida, só diz estar bem. Eu até já tentei convencê-la a voltar, mas ela não quer...

- É uma pena! Sinto falta dela...

- Bem, se ela soubesse do estado do Aiolia... Não sei não, acho que até aceitaria voltar! Achei que fosse só o espanhol que ficasse _doente de amor_, mas o Aiolia tem superado! Ele não ta nada bem...

- Por que diz isso? Se o Shura ficou assim deprimido e agora o Aiolia também é porque ambos amavam demais as suas namoradas! Quer dizer que se terminássemos ou se eu de repente sumisse, você nem daria por minha falta né? Puxa Kanon que decepção! Saory franzi o cenho e cruza os braços.

- Minha Deusa... Eu iria novamente até o Inferno por você! Aprendi a cozinhar por você... O que mais você quer como prova do meu amor? Kanon sorri abraçando Saory que desanuvia a sua expressão – Eu só acho que ficar se culpando e sofrendo calado não adianta, se o Aiolia gosta tanto assim da Shina ele deve ir atrás dela e tentar reconquistar o seu amor...

- E é isso que eu pretendo fazer! Diz Aiolia chegando ao grupo de amigos que sorriam e de repente mudaram de expressão pela surpresa de sua chegada.

- Aiolia, eu... Balbucia Kanon desconcertado.

- Que isso Kanon, você está certo! Não adianta eu ficar me culpando, pensando no que poderia ter sido... Tenho que pensar no que ainda pode ser, portanto tenho que ir atrás dela! Marin, por favor, me diga onde Shina está! Eu sei que você sabe onde ela está...

- Aiolia... É o que eu estava dizendo a eles, eu não sei bem onde ela está! Só sei que ela parece estar em uma cidade vizinha daqui e mais nada!

- Não acredito... Diga-me a verdade Marin, onde ela está? Eu sei, ela não quer me ver, não é? Mas entenda eu tenho que falar com ela...

- É a verdade Aiolia, isso é tudo o que eu sei! Só sei o nome da cidade, vai ser muito difícil você encontrá-la...

- Ainda mais se ela estiver escondendo o seu cosmo como o Saga...

- O quê? Saga, por que ele está fazendo isso? Indaga Aiolia e Marin lança um olhar do tipo "tinha que contar Kanon?".

- Sim, Saga sumiu.

- E por quê? Indaga Aiolia surpreso.

- Por nada! Interpela Marin – Brigamos e ele sumiu, é isso!

- Estranho isso, mas...

- Mas... O que Aiolia? O que está esperando pra ir atrás da Shina? Mais uma vez interpela Marin, era constrangedor dizer que Saga brigara com ela por causa do seu ciúmes bobo. Não queria ter que dizer isso a Aiolia, que era ELE o "culpado" da briga entre eles.

- Tem razão Marin... Vou atrás dela!

Depois de receber as informações a respeito da tal cidade, onde Shina deveria estar Aiolia imediatamente partiu atrás dela. Passou alguns dias na cidade, buscando informações, tentando achar alguma pista de Shina, mas ela, parecia não ter deixado rastro. Deveria estar muito bem escondida e como Kanon dissera talvez escondendo o seu cosmo, ou sequer havia passado pela tal cidade, pois ninguém sabia nada a respeito. Desanimado Aiolia voltou pra o Santuário, a havia procurado durante dias, não só naquela cidade como nas demais que ficavam nas redondezas, mas nada, absolutamente nada dela. Contudo, a esperança de reencontrá-la ainda estava viva em seu coração...

Dias depois os amigos se reuniam na Casa de Touro para um almoço, como sempre todos estavam presentes com a exceção de Aiolia e Saga. Aiolia mais uma vez preferia a sua solidão na praia, já Saga por sua vez ainda parecia ter sido tragado pela terra... Nem uma notícia, nada, o que deixava Marin e os amigos preocupados. Como era de se esperar o almoço na casa de Deba fora um verdadeiro banquete e depois do almoço o _grupinho dourado_ junto de suas namoradas (os que tinham é claro) jogavam papo fora na varanda.

- Aiolos... Você perdeu de não ter ido á praia com a gente hoje!

- Aquele grupo das amazonas gostosas estava lá! Diz MDM.

- Estava ocupado... Diz Aiolos.

- AHHHHHHH fala sério Aiolos? Dizem MDM e Milo – Com o que?

- Lina... Aiolos cora levemente – Tava falando com ela pelo MSN.

- Ta apaixonado mesmo né bofe? Pra recusar um convite de ir a praia encontrar com as mocréias as siliconadas? Sua prima realmente conseguiu fisgar o nosso Sagitariano Saory, mesmo estando lá no Japão!

- É o que parece! Saory sorri e Aiolos fica ainda mais sem graça.

- Credo mais um? Ahrrrrr! Diz Milo aparentemente decepcionado diante da possibilidade de mais um dos amigos estar apaixonado – Mas de qualquer forma você não teria chances com Milo de Escorpião na praia!

- Eita propaganda enganosa hein Milo? Diz MDM sorrindo com um esgar de lábios – Pra quem não tem pegado nem gripe...

- Hahahaaaaaa! Olha só quem fala? Justo você que de uns tempos pra cá só tem pegado PEIXE E... ESPADA? Milo sorri jocoso olhando na direção de Afrodite e MDM imediatamente se exalta indo pra cima do Escorpião:

- Escorpião FD#$...! Ta querendo ir pro Sekishiki é?

- Calma bofes! Brigar depois do almoço? Vão ter indigestão! E você Gio, não precisa ficar todo nervosinho desse jeito quando falarem de nós dois, afinal todos já sabem que _ficamos_ e outra coisa... Pára de ficar fazendo _pose de macho_, isso já ta cansando! Antes eu até achava sexy, mas agora até eu não to achando mais graça!

- Uauuuuuuuuuuu!

- Que foi pessoal eu só disse a verdade? Afrodite sorri jogando os cabelos para trás fazendo charme, enquanto MDM engoliu em seco sem dizer palavra alguma diante dos olhares dos amigos sobre ele.

- O que o amor não faz né? Milo sorri jocoso olhando para MDM que havia se afastado e sentado no chão.

- O que disse Escorpião dos Infernos? Diz MDM já se levantando diante da provocação com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Nada não... Milo sorri e senta-se ao lado de Afrodite.

- Nossa bofe! O sol te fez bem, ta mais gostoso bronzeado desse jeito...

- Sai fora Afrodite! Milo se afasta – Nem vem com mão boba pro meu lado, esse corpinho lindo, essa perfeição da natureza não está ao seu alcance!

- Que pena! Afrodite sorri – Mas da próxima vez dá uma passadinha lá em casa e eu te dou uma loção pós-praia pra você usar, se quiser faço até mesmo o sacrifício de passar pra você, nos lugares onde você não alcança...

- Por Zeus! Sai pra lá Biba psicótica! Milo definitivamente se muda pra bem longe de Afrodite e suas audaciosas mãos.

- Nossa tudo isso é medo de pender pra outro lado é Milo? Afrodite sorri junto dos amigos – Fazer o que sou irresistível né? Afrodite manda um beijo pra Milo que fecha ainda mais a cara enquanto os amigos riam da situação até mesmo MDM, que acabou trocando um olhar discreto com Afrodite. Ambos adoravam provocar o Escorpião.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem de falar besteira? Diz Shura ainda rindo da cara de Milo – Olhem lá em baixo, é impressão minha, ou é a Shina que vem subindo?

- Shina?

- Ela ta meio diferente... Diz Marin – Mas é ela sim!

- Acho que ela engordou querida! Nossa dá pra ver daqui!

- Puxa vida Afrodite? Como é que você consegue ver uma coisa dessas daqui? Eu não to vendo nada de diferente...

- Kamus querido, tem coisas que só nós mulheres conseguimos perceber...

- Você? MULHER? Desde quando? Milo sorri sarcástico e Afrodite se limita a franzir o cenho.

Shina subia as escadarias em direção aos amigos que estavam na frente da Casa de Touro, levava com sigo duas malas uma em cada mão, parecendo um tanto cansada com a subida. Quando Shina estava no meio das escadarias de Touro Afrodite que apertava os olhos pra ver melhor de repente deu um grito:

- MINHA DEUSA! Ela estaaaaaaaaaá... SHINA!

- Ahm? O que deu nessa Biba? Diz Milo ao ver Afrodite correr até Shina.

A amazona parou de subir ao ver que Dido descia até ela junto das garotas, suspirou e abriu um sorriso ao ver que sentiam a sua falta, colocou as malas no chão e apoiou uma das mãos na coluna.

- Shina! Ai minha Deusa eu não acredito...

Afrodite estava emocionado acariciando a barriga levemente arredondada da amazona que usava uma bata preta, o que disfarçava bem os seus quase quatro meses de gravidez. Shina sorri e diz:

- Nossa Afrodite só vai cumprimentar a minha barriga, é?

- Ai Miga! Que saudades! Dido finalmente abraça a amazona sorrindo – Ta linda grávida viu?

- Shina! Marin também abraça a amiga e depois acaricia sua barriga – Por que você não me disse que o resultado havia falhado quando nos falamos por telefone? Todo esse tempo e você nada de me contar as novidades?

- Marin... Achei bobagem contar, só isso! Shina sorri.

- Bobagem? Que idéia Shina!

- Parabéns Shina! Diz Saory abraçando a amazona seguida pelas demais garotas.

_Já lá em cima..._

- O que deu nessas garotas?

- Sei lá, tão lá passando a mão na Shina...

- Vocês são cegos é? Diz Kanon.

- Ahm? Dizem Aiolos e Milo.

- Dêem uma olhada pra barriga dela, energúmenos! Diz Kamus.

- Grávida? Seu irmão vai ser pai Aiolos! Diz Shura.

- E eu tio! Nossa, to ficando velho...

- Olha só é impressão minha ou o Afrodite ta acenado? Diz Shaka.

- Ta sim... Acho que é pra gente descer! Diz Deba já descendo as escadas – Deve ser pra gente ajudar com as malas.

_Enquanto os dourados desciam..._

- Nossa você deve ta cansada da viagem né? Puxa, mas como pode aquele Carneiro não ter te ajudado com as malas? Ele ta lá com a Harle já faz tempo, almoçaram e logo já desceram. Que falta de gentileza! Suspira Afrodite.

- Que isso Dido! Eu nem sequer vi os dois, além do que não quero dar trabalho pra ninguém, deixe os dois sossegados!

- Sossegados aqueles dois? Você não conhece a minha irmã... Dido sorri maroto – Mas puxa podiam dar uma trégua de vez em quando né? Já estão parecendo o... Dido pára ao ver Beatriz corar.

- Não começa meu primo! Hoje... O Shu e eu ficamos o dia todo com vocês!

- HOJE, né? E das outras vezes que saímos juntos?

- Dido! Exclama Beatriz completamente escarlate fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Já chegamos! Diz Milo parando ao lado das garotas junto dos amigos – Não precisava ficar acenando com toda aquela frescura né Afrodite? Termina Milo dando pulinhos imitando o "chamado" de Afrodite.

- Oras? O que queriam que eu fizesse? Já que vocês não se tocavam em vir nos fazer uma gentileza... Mas agora que estão aqui levem as malas dela!

- Claro, já que você não pode né?

- Ele pode quebrar uma unha, esqueceu Milo? Diz Aiolos pegando a outra mala.

- Pode deixar gente, eu levo! Diz Shina.

- Imagine! Com tantos bofes sarados e sem fazer nada, você nesse estado quer carregar peso? Nem pensar querida!

- Dido tem razão, pode deixar a gente leva! Diz Aiolos tocando a barriga da amazona – Tio Aiolos leva! Aiolos sorri subindo junto de Milo e os demais dourados que não perderam a oportunidade de zoar o _Titio Aiolos_.

- Ta... Shina sorri agradecida.

- E agora pretende voltar a morar aqui? Indaga Marin.

- Bom, eu ainda não sei... Diz Shina acompanhando as garotas na subida.

- Bem... E quanto ao Aiolia? Indaga Afrodite.

- Aiolia? Eu não quero incomodá-lo com os meus problemas... A amazona acaricia a própria barriga – Problemas não, quer dizer ele deve estar muito ocupado para se interessar com isso...

- Shina... Você não faz idéia do quanto ele sofreu e ainda sofre por você!

- Acredite temos muito pra conversar sobre o que aconteceu nesses últimos meses... Dizem Afrodite e Marin, adentrando a Casa de Touro.

Na Casa de Touro, Aldebaran recepcionou os amigos servindo um suco bem gelado para que se refrescassem do intenso calor, pois apesar de não terem caminhado sob o sol como Shina certamente que estavam com sede. As garotas teriam muito o que conversar, pensou Deba, e logo chamou os amigos para mais um _joguinho "amistoso" de cartas_ na varanda, deixando as garotas e Shina mais a vontade na ampla sala da Casa de Touro.

- E então, onde esteve esse tempo todo Shina? Indaga Marin.

- Bem...

- Aiolia procurou por você...

Realmente havia muito o que se conversar...

Horas se passaram como se fossem minutos e aos poucos as garotas ficaram sabendo como haviam sido esses meses em que Shina estivera fora do Santuário. Como já havia dito antes, Shina realmente estava numa cidade vizinha e ficou todo esse tempo hospedada em uma pensão, justamente onde Aiolia não a havia procurado. As garotas por sua vez lhe contaram sobre as novidades do Santuário, e também sobre o quanto Aiolia havia se esforçado para tentar reencontrá-la. Shina ficou surpresa em saber que ELE, a havia procurado e que pelo visto sentia a sua falta, ficou feliz em saber disso, em saber que não fora somente ela que havia sentido falta de estar perto dele. Durante esses meses ela havia tentado esquecê-lo, mas isso não era uma tarefa fácil... _Como esquecer alguém que havia amado tanto? Alguém com quem havia vivido tão intensamente uma paixão? E agora havia esse filho... Trazia uma parte dele dentro de si... Jamais poderia esquecê-lo, estariam ligados para sempre._

Já começava a escurecer e mais uma vez o tempo se fechava, sinal de que em breve a chuva cairia sobre o Santuário, de forma que Shina achou que já era hora de ir pra casa e descansar da viagem:

- Nossa já ta tarde, eu nem vi o tempo passar! Acho que vou pra casa...

- Mas já ta tarde, porque você não dorme lá em casa? É mais perto que a sua! Diz Dido levantando-se junto das amigas.

- Obrigada Dido, eu adoraria, mas sinto falta da minha casa...

- Bom, então alguém vai ter que te acompanhar...

- Que isso Marin? Ainda sou uma amazona esqueceu? Shina sorri tentando pegar a pesada mala que estava no chão.

- Uma amazona grávida! Diz Saory – Portanto não deve carregar peso, se esforçar e muito menos se arriscar a andar sozinha! Vou pedir pro Kanon te ajudar com as malas e assim você não vai sozinha pra casa...

- O que? Diz Shina espantada assim como as demais garotas que fitaram a Deusa – Não... Não precisa, eu vou sozinha! Balbucia a amazona sem jeito.

- De forma alguma! Ah vem cá meu amor... Sussurra a Deusa ao ver Kanon passar pela à sala indo em direção a varanda – Você, por favor, poderia acompanhar a Shina até a casa dela e ajudá-la com as malas? É perigoso que ela ande sozinha...

- Eu...? Kanon se limita a fitar o rosto da Deusa sem saber o que dizer.

- Já disse pode deixar, eu vou sozinha... Diz Shina sem graça.

- Não... Eu vou te acompanhar, não me custa nada! Diz Kanon ao ver pela expressão de Saory, que ela estava falando sério - Você tem razão Minha Deusa, não é bom que ela ande sozinha nesse estado e... Kanon pára levantando as malas de Shina – O que você tem aqui chumbo?

- Não, prata! Minha armadura está em uma das malas, só não me perguntem como eu consegui colocá-la aí! Diz Shina num sorriso.

- Volto logo meu amor! Kanon beija levemente os lábios da Deusa e vai em direção a porta.

- Saory, me desculpe o transtorno, realmente não precisava e...

- Não se preocupe Shina, pode ir sossegada descansar!

- E pensa no que te dissemos! Diz Marin.

- No Aiolia... Sussurra Afrodite.

- Pode deixar meninas! Até mais!

Assim que Shina saiu Hecates disse:

- Saory... Não acha que exagerou mandando justamente o Kanon ir com ela?

- Não! Diz a Deusa voltando-se para a amiga – Já errei uma vez desconfiando de você, não cometerei o mesmo erro por ciúmes, além do que confio nele e sei que ela ama o Aiolia, mesmo depois de tudo!

- Bom, pode até ser, mas... Hecates pondera e Afrodite continua:

- Saory, só não entendo porque você fez isso?

- Eles precisam conversar... Eu já me entendi com ela, mas sempre que eles se encontram fica aquele clima estranho. Ela com vergonha de falar com ele depois do que aconteceu e ele... Bem ele tem medo que eu me zangue ou desconfie dele se ele falar com ela, então nada melhor do que deixá-los conversar um pouco e assim provar que está tudo resolvido entre nós três!

- Nossa não sabia que o Kanon tinha tanto temor em despertar o seu... Afrodite sorri com um esgar de lábios – _Ciúmes de Deusa!_ Saory sorri e diz:

- É que ele sabe _muito bem_ o que acontece depois...

- Uma semana? Indaga Hecates sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Até mais, depende do que ele fez...

- Como você consegue? Indaga Beatriz.

- Tinha que ser a _coelhinha_, né? Beatriz cora e Dido continua – Mas te entendo minha prima, acho que é de família, nossa... Afrodite suspira ao ver MDM passar sem camisa – Eu nem sei como to agüentando até agora!

_Perto da cabana de Shina..._

- Nossa parece que vai chover...

- É...

Essas foram as únicas palavras que Shina e Kanon trocaram até chegarem na cabana, era extremamente constrangedor terem que estar "juntos" _depois do acontecido_. É claro que não sentiam mais nada um pelo outro, não era esse o motivo de se sentirem incomodados na presença um do outro, e sim saber que aquilo havia sido uma _estratégia _da jovem Deusa para que voltassem a se encarar como amigos. Depois de caminharem um pouco pela orla da praia eles finalmente chegaram até acabana que permanecia da mesma forma de quando Shina havia partido. A amazona sentou-se sobre a cama um pouco cansada da caminhada enquanto Kanon colocava as malas sobre a mesa.

- Nossa, ta tudo do jeito que eu deixei!

- É que o Aiolia vem aqui todos os dias, e arruma a casa. Ele tinha esperanças de que você voltasse algum dia... Diz Kanon se voltando para a amazona.

- As garotas não me contaram que ele vinha aqui...

- É por que elas não sabem que ele faz isso! Ele vive aqui e na praia, pouco o vemos em Leão, achei até que o encontraríamos aqui...

- Aiolia... Shina suspira fitando o chão.

- Ele ficaria feliz em saber que você está aqui! Sonha com isso desde que você partiu, tentou te encontrar, mas você parecia ter sumido...

- E... O seu irmão? Shina tenta cortar o assunto voltando a fitar Kanon - As meninas me disseram que ele sumiu...

- Saga? Kanon suspira encostando-se na mesa – Confesso que ainda estou um tanto preocupado com ele, mas ele vai ter que aparecer um dia... Nunca pensei que o meu irmão poderia agir de maneira tão infantil!

- Fiquei sabendo que eles brigaram por... Shina pondera – Minha causa, porquê Saga viu Marin na casa do Aiolia na noite em que parti do Santuário, mas porquê o Aiolia não explicou depois pro Saga que a Marin estava lá por minha causa? Realmente é uma pena que eles tenham brigado!

- Bom, primeiro... Saga brigou com Marin porque ele é um idiota!

- Kanon...

- É verdade, não sei de onde ele pôde tirar uma coisa daquelas? Achar que a Marin que é a sua melhor amiga estivesse traindo ele com o Aiolia... Como ele pôde pensar em tamanha asneira? Segundo... Se ele amasse tanto a Marin como dizia amar não teria feito isso com ela, portanto isso não é culpa sua ou do Aiolia que nem sequer sabe direito o que aconteceu entre os dois, passou esse tempo todo pensando em você... Isso tudo é culpa do próprio Saga, que é ciumento demais e... Kanon pára ao ver que Shina estava calada, afinal ela e Aiolia haviam passado por algo parecido – Bom, agora acho que já vou... Boa noite!

- Boa noite, mas antes quero lhe dizer uma coisa... Shina levanta-se – Olha, eu nem sei como estou conseguindo te encarar depois daquela noite, mas eu lhe devo desculpas pelo que fiz a você e Saory, me pedoe por tê-los feito brigar aquele dia e...

- Ta tudo bem, esquece é passado! Kanon sorri e se aproxima tocando a barriga da amazona – Já sabe o que é? Se é menino ou menina?

- Ainda não fiz o ultra-som pra saber!

- Ahhhhh... Bom, fico feliz por você e por Aiolia também! Nossa acho que essa chuva vem mesmo! Diz Kanon em frente à porta antes de sair - Até mais!

- Até e obrigada por me acompanhar!

- De nada!

Não demorou muito e a chuva caiu, um verdadeiro temporal fazendo com que Shina se lembrasse do dia em que havia partido do Santuário. Acabara de tomar banho e quando saiu a chuva já havia começado. Fechou as janelas e deitou-se em sua cama ouvindo o incessante barulho da chuva, mas seu pensamentos vagavam e ela não conseguia dormir...

"_Aiolia... Será mesmo verdade o que me disseram? Terá mesmo sentido a minha falta? Ido a minha procura? Zeus! Sinto tanto a sua falta..."._

Os pensamentos de Shina foram bruscamente interrompidos pela porta que se abriu estrepitosamente, dando passagem a um homem com a roupa toda molhada da chuva...

- Aiolia...

O reencontro meio que "inesperado" por ambas as partes fez com que mais uma vez o silêncio pairasse entre os dois. A chuva continuava e começava a entrar dentro da casa, foi então que Aiolia _despertou _fechando a porta atrás de si, antes de constatar se era real a imagem da mulher a sua frente:

- Shina?

Aiolia aproximou-se da amazona sentada sobre a cama vestindo aquele mesmo pijama perolado da noite em que havia partido e tocou em sua face, para constar o que seus olhos não eram capazes de afirmar, se ela realmente estava ali. _Sim, ela era real,_ pensou ele e seus olhos se depararam com a barriga arredondada da amazona, algo que ainda não havia percebido. Shina continuou em silêncio e Aiolia abaixou-se tocando em sua barriga...

- Shina... Você? Não havia me dito que...

- O resultado do teste estava errado! Diz Shina fitando Aiolia que continuava a acariciar sua barriga – Os sintomas persistiram e eu fui ao médico, fiz um novo exame num laboratório, um exame de sangue um certo tempo depois de ter partido daqui e foi confirmado que eu estava grávida como você pode ver...

- Mas, você me disse que suas regras vieram, então como...?

- Eu menti, estava indo embora daqui e não queria que você tivesse dúvidas de que eu não estava mesmo grávida...

- Por que mentiu pra mim? Em todo esse tempo porque não me disse nada? Eu sou o pai Shina, você tinha que ter me contado! Aposto que Marin sabia disso... Aiolia fita o rosto da amazona que diz:

- Não, ninguém sabia nem mesmo Marin!

- Procurei tanto por você... Sussurra Aiolia acariciando o rosto da amazona – Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Estava numa cidade vizinha, numa pensão...

- Justamente onde não procurei... Mas me diga, o que faremos agora? Nosso filho precisa de uma família, precisa de um pai e de uma mãe! Senti tanta a sua falta... Sussurra ele aproximando-se.

- Aiolia, eu voltei, mas isso não significa que "nós voltamos"!

- Não sentiu a minha falta?

- Aiolia... Sussurra Shina fitando os olhos verdes do Leão.

- Ainda não perdoou não é?

- Eu... Já esqueci o que aconteceu, mas entenda, não é só porque não estamos mais juntos que o nosso filho não vai ter um pai e uma mãe, moramos perto e eu quero que você participe da vida dele!

- Não me ama mais? Insiste Aiolia.

- Aiolia...

- Sonhei tanto ter você de volta... Não sente falta de nós dois? O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me perdoar? Diga me e eu faço! Volta pra mim, me dê uma única chance de provar que estou arrependido e que sou merecedor do seu amor, eu prometo serei paciente! Saberei esperar por você, mas, por favor, não me diga não...

Shina permaneceu em silêncio fitando os olhos verdes de Aiolia, gostaria tanto de dizer sim, mas talvez fosse a empolgação do momento que o fizesse agir dessa forma, talvez fosse vê-la grávida o motivo dele querer estar junto dela novamente e ela, não o queria dessa forma... Queria tê-lo, mas por amor e não por culpa, achando que estaria sendo _irresponsável_ se não assumisse a paternidade daquela criança ficando com ela.

Aiolia suspirou desanimado ao ver que ela não demonstrava indícios de que o queria de volta e mesmo contra a vontade se levantou indo até a porta, não insistiria mais, somente o tempo seria capaz de dizer se algum dia ele a teria de volta, mas parou de súbito ao ouvi-la sussurrar:

- Espere...

- O que?

- Não vá embora...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_E aí gostaram pessoal? Espero que sim! XD_

_Olha a fic ta terminando eu prometo que não vou mais enrolar, esse capítulo provavelmente será o penúltimo, então, por favor, não me MATEM por parar justamente nessa parte! Rsrs_

_O que vcs acham? Será q a Shina não vai mais resistir ao gatão... Quer dizer Leão? Rs_

_Será a hora certa de esquecer o passado e finalmente dar uma segunda chance ao amor?_

_Aguardem... XD_

_Obrigada a todos q estão acompanhando a fic! Não deixem de comentar pessoal, quero saber a opinião de vcs! Deixem reviews please (se for possível é claro! Rs)? XD_

_Ateh mais, bjus!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A porta aberta revelava uma noite escura e de seu manto negro a chuva vertia ruidosamente e sem cessar. Aiolia esta parado diante da porta sentindo a chuva adentrar e aos poucos molhar o chão da cabana, não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. _Ela queria que ele... Ficasse? _

- Fecha a porta! Não vou permitir que você saia nessa chuva...

- Mas, Shina... Eu já estou molhado, o que tem demais nisso? Diz Aiolia olhando para a amazona que estava em pé diante da cama e depois para si mesmo e suas roupas molhadas.

Só então Shina "notou" que ele realmente estava _molhado_... Os olhos da amazona percorreram atentamente o tórax musculoso de Aiolia que podia ser visto com nitidez sob a camiseta branca e molhada que ele vestia.

- Bem, não importa! Diz ela tentando desviar os olhos daquela camiseta molhada e colada no corpo dele – Não quero que você fique doente por minha causa! Vamos feche a porta! Ou vai querer que ambos fiquemos gripados?

- Mas... Aiolia ainda tentou recusar, mas a chuva realmente estava forte demais para que fosse embora – Está bem! Ele fecha a porta atrás de si.

- Agora tira essa roupa molhada!

- O que?

- Oras, vai dormir desse jeito? Por Zeus Aiolia! Essa chuva não vai passar tão cedo, então você vai ter que dormir aqui, portanto tire essa roupa molhada e se quiser pode tomar um banho quente... Ficar desse jeito só vai aumentar a chance de você pegar uma gripe!

- Se preocupa tanto assim comigo? Aiolia abre um sorriso retirando a camiseta molhada enquanto a amazona aproximava-se dele:

- É claro que me preocupo, você é o pai do meu filho...

- Só por isso?

- Aiolia, não confunda as coisas... Eu pedi que você ficasse por causa da chuva, apenas isso! Eu quero dormir, por favor, tire essa roupa molhada e vá tomar um banho! Aiolia suspira desanimado:

- Ta certo, mas... Os olhos de Aiolia repousam sobre a estreita cama de solteiro atrás de Shina – A onde é que eu vou dormir? É melhor eu ir Shina...

- Não... Shina repousa as mãos sobre o peito dele tentando impedi-lo de se locomover – Já te falei que você não vai sair nessa chuva! Não faça _pirraça _Aiolia está parecendo um garotinho! Homens... Shina se afasta e senta-se sobre a cama, de forma que Aiolia não conteu um sorriso:

- Está bem, não vou mais fazer... _Pirraça!_

Aiolia foi para o banho e Shina foi dar um jeito de improvisar um varal para estender aquela roupa molhada. Feito isso ela voltou até a cama e deitou-se, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado... _Por que havia feito aquilo? Por que havia pedido para que ele ficasse? Não era só por causa da chuva... Sentia falta dele, queria tê-lo por perto, mesmo que não fosse capaz de assumir isso diante dele. _Um certo tempo depois Aiolia voltou até o quarto e parou no corredor, olhando para Shina que parecia ter pegado no sono deitada sobre cama, mas que logo despertou ao sentir-se observada:

- O que faz aí? Vem dormir!

- Onde?

- Onde mais Aiolia? Na cama...

- Mas... Com você?

- Está com medo de mim Aiolia? Shina não contém um sorriso, sentando-se sobre a cama – _Não precisa_ _temer uma mulher grávida_!

- Temo por mim... Sussurra ele fitando a amazona – Temo não conseguir resistir apenas dormir ao seu lado...

- Aiolia... Sussurra Shina sentindo um certo calor subir-lhe as faces diante daquele olhar que quase podia _tocar_ em sua pele – Eu já te disse, quero que fique aqui essa noite somente por causa da chuva, por favor, não misture as coisas, eu...

- Agora parece que é você que está com medo de mim, ou será... De você mesma? Um sorriso se desenha no rosto de Aiolia ao vê-la corar.

- Somos adultos Aiolia, vamos deitar e dormir! Eeeeee... Só! Por favor, coloque essa roupa molhada estendida no varal improvisado entre as cadeiras e venha dormir, grávidas dormem cedo sabia? To morrendo de sono! Ela volta a se deitar na cama observando-o pendurar a roupa molhada, já estava ficando _perturbada_ diante dele – Mas me diga uma coisa, onde conseguiu... _Roupas secas_? Shina se referia à cueca samba-canção que ele usava.

- Bem... Durante esses meses em que você esteve fora, eu passei muito tempo aqui, e acabei trazendo alguma roupa pra cá...

- Roupa? E... Só trouxe isso?

- Bom, do que mais eu ia precisar numa praia? Aiolia sorri.

- Quer dizer que andou desfilando _só de cueca_ pela praia? Shina sorri com um esgar de lábios.

- Não, foi isso que eu disse...

- Esquece... Vem dormir! Ela se volta e deita-se na cama de costas pra ele.

- Ta certo, parece que essa chuva realmente não vai passar tão cedo... Aiolia terminou de estender suas roupas e deitou-se ao lado de Shina – Posso?

- O que? Shina sentiu seu coração acelerar com a aproximação dele.

- Sentir... Aiolia aproximou-se mais dela e passou um dos braços sobre o corpo da amazona acariciando sua barriga – Já dá pra sentir ele mexer?

- Não, isso deve acontecer lá pelos quase sete meses... Shina sentia-se protegida pelo calor dos braços dele e ao mesmo tempo _perturbada_.

- Que pena, queria sentir... Já sabe se é menino ou menina?

- Ainda não, vou fazer o ultra-som amanhã a tarde e...

- Eu vou com você! Quero acompanhar de perto a sua gestação e saber se ta tudo certo com o nosso garoto! Aiolia sorri contra o pescoço dela.

- Garoto? Pode ser uma menina! Shina sorri - Mas se quiser você pode me acompanhar.

- Que bom! Mas tanto faz, menino, menina... Amanhã saberemos! Boa noite... Sussurra ele próximo ao ouvido dela e se afasta deitando-se de costas sobre a estreita cama de solteiro.

- Me abraça...

- O que disse?

- Sinto frio... Sussurra Shina ainda de costas para ele, havia se acostumado com o calor de seus braços.

Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Aiolia que atendeu com prazer ao pedido da amazona...

A chuva que caiu aquela noite sobre o Santuário foi como um verdadeiro _dilúvio_, mas no outro dia bem cedo o sol se mostrava radiante como sempre. Aiolia acordou sentindo o perfume dos cabelos de Shina a embriagar-lhe os sentidos e sorriu ao sentir a anatomia daquele corpo perfeito, embora diferente agora, tão próximo ao seu... Haviam dormido abraçados e assim acordaram. Com cuidado para que ela não despertasse ele se levantou, não iria incomodá-la, ela que dormia um sono tranqüilo e que certamente ainda estava cansada da viagem.

_Será que seria abuso demais?_ Pensou Aiolia antes de ir até a cozinha e procurar algo para comer, estava morrendo de fome. Iria esperar que ela despertasse para saber a que horas seria o exame de ultra-som, o qual ele desejava acompanhar, mas vendo-se que não havia nada para se comer em casa sem mais demoras ele se vestiu e foi comprar algo para comerem. _Como era possível que Shina, estando grávida não houvesse se preocupado com_ _comida? _Ele se foi e uma meia hora depois Shina despertou...

Mais uma vez ela sentia-se sozinha, havia dormido envolta pelo calor dos braços dele e agora não havia ninguém ao seu lado. _Teria sido um sonho então? _Ela sentou-se sobre a cama e olhou para o "varal" entre as cadeiras onde já não haviam mais as roupas dele. _Sim, fora real, mas ele já não estava mais ali, talvez tivesse coisas mais importantes para fazer... _A amazona suspirou desanimada e ouviu batidas em sua porta:

- Abra a porta Shina!

- Aiolia? Shina se levanta da cama e vai até a porta reconhecendo a voz de Aiolia, só não entendia o porquê dele chamar ao invés de entrar, já que a porta não estava trancada.

- Desculpe, mas... Não conseguia abrir a porta! Eu te acordei? Diz Ele num sorriso carregando duas imensas sacolas de compras nas mãos – Olha trouxe umas coisinhas pra você, puxa vida Shina você não tinha nada na dispensa!

- É que não havia tido tempo de comprar, mas não precisava de tudo isso Aiolia! Shina sorri observando-o retirar as compras das sacolas – E eu já estava acordada, não se preocupe!

- É claro que precisava! Olha trouxe bastante fruta, é bom que você se alimente bem, e que coma alimentos saudáveis durante a gestação!

- É mesmo é, _Doutor_? Quem te disse isso? Shina sorri pegando uma maçã.

- Eu sei, oras... Aiolia sorri – Isso mesmo coma, não quero ver você fazendo regime por vaidade e deixando o nosso garoto passar fome por conta disso!

- Eu fazer regime? Desde quando? Você não trouxe chocolate? To com um _desejo_ de comer chocolate... Diz Shina procurando dentro da sacola e Aiolia sorriu ao ver a cara de decepção que ela fez ao não encontrar, parecia uma garotinha, triste por não ter ganhado um doce.

- Calma, não fique triste... Aiolia sorri e retira uma barrinha de chocolate da sacola que ainda tinha nas mãos – Eu não esqueci, sei que você adora chocolate, mas... Só vou te dar depois que você tomar um café da manhã decente!

- Aiolia, eu não sou mais criança... Me dá aqui esse chocolate! Shina vai pra cima dele jogando a maçã sobre a mesa e tentando pegar o chocolate.

- Não... Aiolia sorri – Primeiro vamos tomar café, eu também estou com fome!

- Ta certo! Suspira Shina desanimada abrindo um sorriso e ambos sentam-se para um farto café da manhã...

Aiolia mal conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Apesar dela não o ter _aceitado verdadeiramente de volta_, as coisas aos poucos pareciam voltar ao normal. Haviam dormido juntos e agora conversavam tomando o café da manhã como um "casal comum", o que o fazia ter esperanças de aos poucos reconquistar o seu amor. Algo lhe dizia diante aos últimos acontecimentos que ela, assim como ele sentia falta do amor que haviam vivido, além do que saber que iriam ter um filho era algo que o deixava maravilhado... _Iria ser pai!_

- Puxa vida Aiolia! Se eu comer todo dia desse jeito vou ficar _irreconhecível_ até o fim da gestação! Nossa comi demais e por sua culpa! Shina sorri colocando as mãos sobre a barriga e olhando para mesa que tinha, leite, suco, pão, queijo, frutas e tudo mais o que tivessem direito.

- Então quer dizer que não quer mais isso aqui? Aiolia sorri balançando a barrinha de chocolate e Shina imediatamente vai pra cima dele:

- Ah me dá Aiolia! Não seja mau comigo... É claro que eu quero!

- Não disse que estava farta?

- Chocolate nunca é demais!

- Então vem pegar!

- Aiolia, não tem graça...

Pareciam crianças e ambos se divertiam com aquela brincadeira, ele escondendo e ela tentando pegar, coisa simples, ou talvez até boba, mas que aos poucos fazia com que se aproximassem e que quebrassem aquela barreira invisível que os havia separado...

- Peguei! Shina sorri vitoriosa já abrindo o chocolate, sentada no colo dele sem ao menos perceber que havia feito isso – Quer? Mas só um pedacinho viu... Aiolia sorri mordendo o chocolate bem próximo a onde ela segurava tocando os lábios cálidos sobre os dedos dela o que a deixou arrepiada.

- Aiolia...

- SURPRESAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ahm?

A porta que estava apenas encostada se abriu revelando a chegada de Afrodite junto de Marin e Saory. Afrodite encarou aquela cena... _Shina sentada no colo de Aiolia, ainda de pijama e ele com a roupa toda amassada. Ambos comendo... Chocolate?_ Talvez não fosse uma boa hora pra surpresas, pensou Afrodite...

- Desculpem-nos queridos! Não pensei que estavam...

- Afrodite, não é nada disso que você está pensando! Diz Shina sem graça diante da situação se levantado e colocando o chocolate sobre a mesa – É que...

- Que isso querida, não nos devem explicações! Afrodite sorri maroto.

- É verdade e bem... Nós não sabíamos que estavam juntos! Diz Saory.

- Não estamos juntos! Diz Shina.

- Ainda, não... Aiolia sorri se levantando – Mas, enfim já esta na minha hora, volto depois pra irmos até o médico fazer o ultra-som! Obrigado por ter me deixado passar a noite aqui, até mais tarde! Aiolia beija o alto da cabeça de Shina e vai até a porta – Até mais Dido, até mais meninas!

- O QUE? ELE PASSOU A NOITE AQUI COM VOCÊ? Indaga Afrodite com sua costumeira curiosidade assim que Aiolia se foi e Shina fez sinal para que ele falasse mais baixo:

- Menos Afrodite! Ele pode ouvir as suas...

- Ah eu havia me esquecido... Aiolia volta até a porta – Você não me disse que horas você marcou o exame?

- As duas da tarde!

- Ta certo, passo aqui depois então! Aiolia se vai e Shina mais uma vez se volta para Afrodite:

- Viu só, quase que ele escutava você falando bobagem!

- Bobagem? O que tem demais ele me ouvir perguntando se passaram à noite juntos? Nem grávida você se abranda hein mulher? Afrodite sorri maroto e vai até a mesa sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Dido! Exclama Shina sem graça.

- Mas, então é verdade Shina? Vocês voltaram? Indaga Marin também se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

- Que bom que finalmente se entenderam! Diz Saory.

- Gente! Exclama Shina sentando-se sobre a cama – Não houve nada entre nós a noite passada e... Não estamos juntos, ele só dormiu aqui ontem por causa da chuva e... Vocês viram a chuva que caiu ontem né?

- Claro, foi um verdadeiro dilúvio e ficamos até preocupados com você aqui sozinha, mas... Saory pondera e Afrodite continua:

- Mas...? Ela não estava sozinha Saory querida, estava _muito bem_ protegida pelo calor dos braços do Leão! Me conta vai, foi bom dormir nos braços do _Gatão_ novamente não foi? Aposto que sim, nossa... Afrodite suspira sonhador - Me perdoe Shina, mas o Aiolia é tesão, sorte a sua de ter um homem desse na sua cama!

- Afrodite menos... As garotas riem.

- É a verdade meninas, e os seus namorados também não ficam atrás são um tesão e em dose dupla, mas voltemos ao Aiolia... Conta outra Shina! Vai me dizer que você dormiu na cama e ele no chão?

- Afrodite, sua irmã tem razão eita biba assanhada você hein? Shina não consegue conter o riso diante de tanta bobagem junta – Mas escute é a verdade, só dormimos juntos e _ELE... Dormiu na cama!_

- Sabia! Afrodite se levanta da cadeira de tão empolgado.

- Afrodite... Você não me ouviu? DORMIMOS JUNTOS, mas foi SÓ! Não fica pensando bobagem nessa sua mente fantasiosa!

- Então vocês não se entenderam? Indaga Marin.

- Bom, ainda não... Ontem ele apareceu aqui na hora da chuva, conversamos e ele me pediu pra voltar, mas... Eu não respondi nem que sim nem que não. Gosto dele, mas não sei se seria uma boa idéia voltarmos... Ele estava todo molhado da chuva e eu pedi pra que ele tirasse aquela roupa molhada aí...

- Agora ta chegando na parte boa! Conta mais, miga! Afrodite sorri animado.

- Afrodite, deixa ela falar! Diz Saory sem conter o riso.

- Então, foi isso... Suspira Shina – Ele, passou a noite aqui, dormiu do meu lado e bom hoje de manhã me fez essa surpresa, um verdadeiro banquete como café da manhã. Eu não sei o que fazer meninas, ele foi tão gentil comigo, se mostrou tão preocupado com o nosso filho e...

- O que está esperando pra aceitá-lo de volta? Indaga Marin - Está claro que você ainda o ama, Shina! Vão ter um filho juntos, ele é apaixonado por você, o que mais você quer? Não tenha dúvidas minha amiga, Aiolia te ama!

- Marin tem razão Shina! Nós vimos o quanto ele andou deprimido quando você estava longe, vimos o sofrimento dele, ele deve estar realmente arrependido! Se o ama acho que deve dar uma segunda chance a ele!

- Saory... Acha mesmo isso? Indaga Shina.

- Acho!

- Eu também! Diz Afrodite – Nossa quem me dera ter um bofe apaixonado desse jeito por mim, e que ainda por cima é uma _gostosura_... O que está esperando querida? Aceite o Gatão de volta!

- Obrigada pela força meninas! Vou pensar no que me disseram... Shina sorri e Afrodite levanta-se se sentando junto dela na cama:

- Menina! Afrodite olha pensativo para a estreita cama de solteiro – To imaginando como é que você agüentou ficar numa _cama_ _estreita dessa_, colada _naquela gostosura de homem e ainda conseguiu_ _apenas_... _Dormir?_ Nossa imagino o sacrifício que deve ter sido isso pra você!

- Você não tem jeito mesmo hein Afrodite? Diz Marin.

- Sabe, realmente não foi _nada fácil..._ Shina sorri enigmática.

- Hummmmmmmmm eu sabia safada! Exclama Afrodite todo animado diante da revelação e ambos riem começando uma longa e divertida conversa.

A manhã passou rápido e depois de conversarem e rirem bastante as garotas se ofereceram para dar uma arrumada na casa de Shina, _até mesmo Afrodite, _pois não deixariamque ela arrumasse tudo sozinha estando grávida. Shina brincou dizendo que estava grávida e não _invalida_, mas mesmo assim as garotas se propuseram a dar uma ajeitada nas coisas para a amiga, afinal não custaria nada...

Horas mais tarde Aiolia passou para pegar Shina e irem ao médico...

Shina estava encantada com toda a atenção que Aiolia estava lhe dando, perguntando ao médico como estava a saúde do bebê, a dela, se as coisas estavam caminhando no ritimo certo, enfim bastava olhar para o brilho nos olhos dele ao ver o médico fazer o exame, prestando atenção em cada detalhe. Por fim estava tudo certo tanto com Shina, quanto com o bebê, mas na hora de ser revelado o sexo da criança, por incrível que pareça ambos desejaram que seria uma surpresa... Menino ou menina, o que importava é que daqui a alguns meses nasceria àquela criança que era fruto do amor entre eles.

As próximas semanas haviam sido as melhores de sua vida, pensava Shina olhando pela janela esperando que _Aiolia_ chegasse... Todos os dias ele vinha lhe visitar, saber se estava tudo bem com ela e com a criança, saber se estava comendo direito, se estava tomando as vitaminas que o médico havia receitado, enfim tudo o que acontecia com ela era importante. Era fim de tarde e Shina esperava por Aiolia para montarem o berço do bebê, talvez fosse um pouco cedo para isso, mas ambos queriam que tudo estivesse pronto aguardando pela chegada do bebê. Não demorou muito e Aiolia chegou trazendo consigo alguns presentes, bichinhos, brinquedos, roupas, alguns ele mesmo havia comprado outros eram presentes dos amigos, tudo para enfeitar e tornar agradável a primeira morada do bebê.

- Aiolia? O que significa tudo isso? Shina sorri ao abrir a porta ajudando Aiolia com as sacolas cheias de presentes.

- Presentes dos nossos amigos, para o nosso garoto! Aiolia sorri colocando as sacolas sobre a mesa.

- Garoto? Já te falei, pode ser uma menina...

- Eu, sei to brincando, mas às vezes dá uma curiosidade de saber...

- Decidimos que seria surpresa, então é só você aguardar uns cinco meses... Aí você vai saber se é mesmo um garoto! Shina sorri olhando dentro das sacolas – Quem deu isso? A amazona pega um ursinho de pelúcia cor de rosa, encantada com o presente. Aiolia sorri e diz:

- Quem mais? Afrodite!

- Puxa é a cara do Dido, e ainda é antialérgico! Se preocupa com tudo, nossa depois eu tenho que agradecer a ele, e aos outros também é claro! Agora vamos montar esse berço? Shina apóia as mãos na cintura pensativa, analisando o espaço da casa que não era muito - Puxa acho que vamos ter que mudar essa mesa de lugar...

- Parece que sim...

Aiolia não iria mais insistir que seria melhor que ambos morassem em Leão, onde havia muito mais espaço, Shina havia lhe dito há uns dias atrás que não havia como morarem sob o mesmo teto agora que não estavam mais juntos. Depois disso ele não mais tocou no assunto, gostaria tanto que ela fosse morar com ele, que voltasse _para ele_, mas ela parecia não desejar a mesma coisa, já que depois daquela manhã em que estiveram tão próximos e que ele podia jurar que teria sido diferente se ninguém tivesse chegado, nunca mais haviam tido qualquer aproximação, só conversavam sobre o bebê e cada um morava em sua casa. Aiolia não gostava da idéia de Shina estando grávida, morar sozinha e longe do Santuário, achava perigoso mesmo ela afirmando que sempre soube se defender. É claro ela era uma excelente amazona, isso era do conhecimento de todos, mas agora estava grávida... Não era a mesma coisa.

Algumas horas depois, já estava tudo pronto... O berço composto por madeira branca com detalhes em dourado estava revestido por alvos lençóis e tinha dentro dele o _ursinho rosa_ presente de Afrodite, aguardando pela chegada do seu verdadeiro dono.

- Shina, esse _urso rosa_ não combinou para a cama de um garoto!

- Aiolia... Não seja preconceituoso e outra coisa, quem te disse que é um garoto? Tomara que seja uma menina! Só espero que você goste dela do mesmo jeito... Diz Shina terminando de ajeitar os lençóis.

- É claro que eu vou gostar, é que me acostumei com a idéia de ser um garoto... Aiolia sorri – Mas se for uma menina espero que ela seja tão linda quanto a mãe! Shina se volta para ele num sorriso:

- Não é hora pra galanteios Aiolia...

- E quando seria a hora?

- Aiolia... Mais rápido que a _velocidade da luz_, ela mudou de assunto - Me ajuda a pendurar esse, bem acho que é pra pendurar aqui em cima... Shina se referia há um pequeno pêndulo dourado com estrelinhas e imagens representando os 12 signos do Zodíaco – Quem deu esse aqui?

- Esse foi presente da Barb... Quer dizer, do Shaka e da Mel! Aiolia se aproxima para tentar ajudar Shina a pendurar o pêndulo no berço.

- Nossa é lindo e... Shina sente mãos sobre as suas e o calor do corpo de Aiolia sobre suas costas, ajudando-a a pendurar o enfeite. Senti-lo tão próximo, seu hálito quente em seu pescoço faziam com que ela sentisse um tanto _perturbada_... Era bom, mas ainda sim, algo lhe dizia para se afastar.

- Pronto! Não foi tão difícil... Aiolia sorri contra o pescoço dela e depois se aproxima aspirando o seu perfume e roçando os lábios sobre a pele macia da amazona – Seu cheiro me deixa maluco sabia?

- Aiolia...

- Sinto tanto a sua falta... Aiolia afasta os cabelos da amazona expondo-lhe a nuca e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Shina suspira e ele apóia as mãos sobre o berço de forma que ela estava _presa_ a ele que continuou aquela doce _tortura _direcionando-se até a orelha dela e dando leves mordidas...

- Aiolia... Por favor, pare! Sussurra ela languidamente levantando uma das mãos até o pescoço dele.

- Eu te amo tanto... Sussurra Aiolia próximo ao ouvido de Shina antes de fazê-la voltar-se para ele – Por favor, não me prive mais do seu amor! Ele acaricia o rosto da amazona que permanece em silêncio e se aproxima segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos – Quero poder sentir o sabor dos seus lábios, mais uma vez...

Shina não foi mais capaz de _resistir_, ansiava tanto quanto ele por sentir seus lábios e corpos unidos novamente, e entregou-se ao momento... Aiolia uniu seus lábios cálidos aos dela de forma sutil e Shina correspondeu de imediato entreabrindo os lábios e envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele. Tão logo o beijo que havia começado sutil, havia se tornado quase que _desesperado_, quente, lascivo e quando deram por si já estavam na cama...

- Aiolia... Sussurra Shina agarrando-se a camisa dele enquanto ele se reclinava sobre ela deslizando os lábios por seu queixo e pescoço – É melhor pararmos...

- Parar por quê? Ele volta até os lábios dela dando uma leve mordida e sugando o seu lábio inferior o que a fez suspirar novamente.

- Aiolia... Com muito sacrifício Shina se desvencilhou dos braços dele se recostando na cama – Não podemos...

- É por causa do bebê não é? Aiolia desliza uma das mãos sutilmente sobre a barriga de Shina – Posso machucá-lo... Eu...

- Não é isso Aiolia...

- Então o que?

- Não sei se devemos continuar, porque depois podemos nos arrepender disso... Eu...

- Shina, como é que eu posso me arrepender de algo tão maravilhoso..._ Ter você?_ Não consigo mais estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de você! Mas... Aiolia se afasta sentando-se na cama – Talvez você não queira o mesmo que eu! Me desculpe Shina, acho que me excedi...

- Não é isso Aiolia... Shina fita a expressão de desapontamento no rosto dele – Eu quero, mas... Não sei se daria certo, nós dois juntos novamente! Entenda eu, estou confusa e...

- Tudo bem! Aiolia suspira fitando a amazona - Eu te quero mais do que tudo nessa vida, mas entendo que você esteja confusa depois de tudo o que passamos. Já te disse, serei paciente, esperarei por você, mas... Aiolia abre um sorriso – Então isso quer dizer que me dará uma segunda chance?

- Aiolia, vamos deixar que o tempo responda isso...

- Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz...

- Bem, ahm... Agora acho que... Balbucia Shina tentando desviar do olhar dele sobre ela – Aiolia, eu...

- Já sei está na hora de eu ir embora né? Aiolia sorri levantando-se.

- É... Shina levanta-se o acompanhado até a porta – Obrigada por ter me ajudado a arrumar as coisas aqui em casa!

- De nada, mas e aí você vai depois lá na reunião na Casa do Dido?

- Vou sim, só vou tomar um banho aí...

- Posso ir com você?

- Onde? Na casa do Dido, mas Aiolia...

- Não... Tomar um banho...

- Aiolia! Exclama Shina sorrindo diante daquele olhar que era pura sedução, o "empurrando para fora" – O que foi que eu acabei de te dizer? Não tenha pressa! Você disse que saberia esperar e...

- Ta bom, to indo... Ele sorri sendo afastado por ela – Quer que eu venha te buscar? Não é bom você andar sozinha a noite e...

- E? Essa história de novo Aiolia? Pode deixar que eu vou sozinha, afinal ainda é cedo, não se preocupe sei me cuidar!

- Ta certo, mas tome cuidado! Te vejo depois então! Aiolia se reclina para um beijo de despedida e ela lhe oferece o rosto, que é beijado por ele, mas que não resiste à aproximação e lhe rouba um beijo de verdade.

- Aiolia... Chega! Shina se afasta dele sem fôlego, já estava começando a achar a idéia do banho a dois _interessante_ – Nos vemos depois!

- Ta certo, já estou indo... Até mais! Aiolia sorri satisfeito e se vai.

- Zeus! Suspira a amazona fechando a porta – Acho que não vou conseguir resistir por muito tempo! Afrodite tem razão, o Aiolia é um... Nossa ta me deixando maluca! Shina sorri abanando-se e indo para o banho.

Um certo tempo depois os amigos já estavam subindo até Peixes para mais uma _reuniãozinha_ na casa de Afrodite. Dido adorava festas e sempre que podia reunia os amigos em sua casa. Encher a casa de _homens bonitos_ era um ótimo passatempo agora que estava "só", além do que eram todos amigos e dentre eles... Havia um _certo italiano_ que lhe arrancava suspiros, ainda mais agora que havia assumido ser bissexual. O fato de MDM assumir isso melhorou bastante a relação entre elese depois disso até ficaram algumas vezes, mas bastava passar um rabo-de-saia... _Talvez não tivesse_ _melhorado tanto assim_, masenfim, o que Afrodite desejava talvez nunca tivesse... _Compromisso._

Agora que chegava em Peixes Shina sentia que em breve não poderia mais fazer uma caminhada tão longa... Caminhar ou qualquer esforço físico nunca fora problema para ela que era uma Amazona de Prata, mas agora... Saory tinha razão, ela não era mais somente uma amazona, era uma _amazona grávida_ e tinha as suas limitações. Foi só chegar em Peixes que as garotas foram todas pra cima dela como se ela tivesse _mel._ Estavam todas encantadas com a sua barriga que agora era bem aparente e que só aumentava com o passar dos dias, sem contar que estavam tão animadas quanto ela e Aiolia com a chegada de uma criança no Santuário.

- Nossa, mas que linda você está miga! Diz Afrodite sentando-se no sofá de sua casa junto de Shina que vestia um vestido leve e claro até a altura dos joelhos – Ta um arraso hoje, querida!

- Obrigada Dido! Tive que comprar algumas coisas porque minhas roupas, muitas já não estão servindo mais... Que pesadelo, espero poder entrar nelas de novo daqui a alguns meses! Shina sorri com as mãos sobre a barriga.

- Isso vai ser fácil querida, é só treinar feito louca como tu fazia antes...

- É verdade Shina, você passava quase que o dia todo treinando! Concorda Marin sentando-se junto deles no sofá.

- Não é a toa que conseguiu esse corpo perfeito, não é querida?

- Nossa Afrodite se continuar a me elogiar desse jeito vou acabar me apaixonando por você! Ta me cantando é? Shina sorri brincando.

- Ai querida, sinto decepcioná-la, mas tu sabe né? Eu gosto de músculo e... Ah vem cá Shu gostosão! Afrodite chama pelo espanhol que passava por ali.

- Nem pensar Dido... Shura sorri – Num to a fim de _ser a sua vítima da noite! _Onde está a sua prima? Shura se aproxima sentando-se no braço do sofá.

- Beatriz? Está no jardim eu acho...

- Valeu Dido, vou lá ver se ela está lá! Eeeeeeee... Afrodite? Sou seu primo agora, mais respeito comigo! Pode parar com essa mão...

- Ai Shu, desculpa num resisti! Afrodite sorri vendo o espanhol se afastar depois de ter dado _um belo_ _de um apertão no popozão de Shura._

- Afrodite... Qualquer hora o Shura vai perder a linha com você! Avisa Marin – Você não perde a oportunidade de tirar uma lasquinha dele, sem contar a sua prima que não deve gostar muito disso...

- Que nada querida! Minha priminha sabe que é tudo brincadeira, e "infelizmente" o gostoso daquele espanhol gosta é de mulher, na verdade de uma mulher específica, _minha querida priminha_, apesar de gostar de saber que eu acho ele gostoso! Afrodite sorri voltando-se para Shina – Então querida como eu ia te dizendo, o meu gosto é um _pouco diferente_, mas enfim se eu viesse a gostar de mulher, o que eu espero nunca acontecer... Afrodite olha para os céus como se estivesse fazendo uma súplica aos Deuses - Certamente que me interessaria por uma boa como você! Shina sorri sendo abraçada por Afrodite – Ou como você Marin, adoro o seu cabelo!

- Obrigada pelo elogio Dido! A ruiva sorri – E se você realmente mudar de idéia, bem... To disponível, já que o Saga sumiu...

- Saga! Eita homem gostoso, mas teimoso e... Ciumento também! Afrodite suspira fitando a ruiva que havia se calado – Nada dele né?

- Nada...

- Que isso Afrodite? Se eu não te conhecesse, até ficaria com ciúmes! Aiolia sorri adentrando a sala e vislumbrando Afrodite abraçado a Shina.

- Que isso Gatão! Shina é minha miga querida e apesar dela ser linda confesso que preferia estar abraçando você... Vem cá que eu te abraço também!

- Sei _bem_ como terminam os seus abraços... Shura me avisou! Aiolia sorri aproximando-se de Shina – Está linda! Ele reclina-se beijando levemente os lábios da amazona – Vou cumprimentar os demais, depois eu volto!

- Hummmmmmm! Voltou com o Gatão e nada de contar pra gente né?

- Afrodite, não estamos juntos...

- Então o que significou isso? Vai me dizer que o Aiolia resolveu cumprimentar todos os amigos e amigas dele com beijo na boca? Bom, se for fala pra ele que eu sou o primeiro da fila! Shina sorri e Afrodite continua – Enfim, conta a verdade vai, vocês estão ou não estão juntos de novo?

- Nem sei Dido...

- Como não sabe, Shina? Indaga Marin.

- Bem, hoje a tarde a gente quase... Ele me beijou e...

- E depois...? Indaga Afrodite curioso.

- Nada. Eu não permiti que houvesse mais nada! Sei lá, ainda estou confusa, eu quero, mas não sei se deveria... Entendam, eu já agi impulsionada pelo amor, pelo desejo que sentia por ele sem pensar nas conseqüências e vejam no que deu? Shina olha pra própria barriga – Não quero ser irresponsável novamente e também não quero me decepcionar e sofrer tudo de novo, mas...

- Mas? Indaga Marin.

- Não to conseguindo mais ficar longe dele... Eu o amo!

- Minha querida, não existe relacionamento perfeito, mas ter medo de tentar só vai piorar a situação... Se você o ama, deve tentar e se der tudo certo entre vocês tudo bem, mas se não, bola pra frente! O que você não pode é ficar sofrendo antes de ter tentado, você está sofrendo mais estando longe dele do que se estivessem juntos e passando por provações! Olha, eu não sou vidente nem dada, mas sou _xará da Deusa do Amor_ e sinto algo de bom vindo dele em relação a você, sinto que ele te ama e que a quer ao seu lado juntamente do filho de vocês... Viva o momento Shina, viva esse amor, não se preocupe com o resto, apenas siga o seu coração!

- Obrigada Dido, você é um amor... Vou seguir o seu conselho! Te adoro sabia? Shina tinha os olhos marejados assim como Afrodite e no instante seguinte estavam os três abraçados e ás lagrimas, Afrodite, Shina e Marin...

- Eu também te adoro Dido! Sussurra a ruiva.

- Nossa o que houve aqui? Indaga Shura que havia voltado à sala puxando a namorada pela mão – Por que estão chorando?

- Nada não querido, coisa de mulher!

- O que houve? Algum problema Shina? Ta sentindo alguma dor? E... o Bebê? Há algo de errado com o bebê? Aiolia que havia retornado a sala estava desesperado ao ver Shina, Marin e Afrodite ás lágrimas.

- Não, houve nada Aiolia, ta tudo bem com o nosso filho!

- Então o que... Houve?

- _Coisa de Mulher!_ Diz Shura que não havia entendido muita coisa assim como Aiolia saindo junto de Beatriz até a varanda.

- Ahm? Indaga Aiolia ainda mais confuso.

- Nada não Gatão! Afrodite levanta-se enxugando os olhos – Vamos nos divertir, esqueça isso a noite apenas começou...

Como sempre o jantar na casa de Afrodite fora animado, boa comida (_obviamente encomendada_) e boas risadas, esse era o clima quando se juntavam os dourados na Casa de Peixes. Era extremamente agradável estar entre amigos, mas um certo tempo depois do jantar Shina sentia que já estava na hora de voltar para casa, afinal a caminhada até lá seria longa. Aiolia se ofereceu para acompanhá-la e Marin que não estava muito animada resolveu descer junto deles até Gêmeos... Saga não havia aparecido até agora, e ela resolveu que seria melhor tirar as coisas dela de lá e voltar para sua antiga casa, mesmo Kanon lhe dizendo que poderia continuar a morar ali já que agora ele passava mais tempo no templo de Saory do que em Gêmeos.

Parada em frente ao templo de Gêmeos Marin contemplou por um certo tempo o casal se afastar escada a baixo, torcia para que se entendessem logo, afinal já haviam sofrido demais... Já estava na hora de Aiolia e Shina se entenderem. O vazio que sentia dentro de si, parecia se refletir no interior da Casa de Gêmeos, agora tão escura e sombria. _Apesar de tudo sentia falta DELE... _

"_Saga, a onde foi que você se meteu?" _Sussurra a ruiva fitando a escuridão do templo e eis que de dentro dele surge um vulto...

- Quem está aí? Saga...? É você? Por favor, responda...

Marin estava se perguntando se não era tudo imaginação sua, já que fora só ela se aproximar do templo que o vulto desapareceu. Talvez à vontade de vê-lo, de saber a onde havia estado todo esse tempo a fazia imaginar coisas...

- Saga? Marin fez uma última tentativa e eis que _ele_ realmente apareceu...

Saga havia brigado com ela, a acusado injustamente, mas depois de tanto tempo longe Marin sentia-se aliviada em vê-lo, em ver que ele estava bem e não resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-lo, de se jogar nos braços dele... Saga a abraçou em silêncio e ficaram assim por um certo tempo até que ela voltou a sua _sã consciência_ e se afastou dele:

- Onde esteve tempo esse todo?

- Marin, eu... Eu vi Aiolia e Shina descendo com você, e... Shina está grávida?

- Sim está e se você tivesse me ouvido ao invéz de sumir sem deixar rastro saberia disso há muito mais tempo! Marin tinha um "Q" de ressentimento em sua voz e Saga percebeu isso:

- Então aquela noite, você...

- Sim, eu estava na casa do Aiolia por causa da Shina! Ela havia descoberto estar grávida e pretendia ir embora do Santuário sem que Aiolia soubesse disso e eu achei que deveria dizer isso a ele, já que no fundo eu sabia que ela queria que ele soubesse e também que Aiolia não seria capaz de deixá-la partir daquele jeito, no meio da noite e carregando um filho seu... Enfim, muita coisa aconteceu desde que você partiu, mas foi isso o que aconteceu aquela noite, apenas tentei ajudar os nossos amigos e você... Bem, não importa mais, eu só vim aqui pegar as minhas coisas...

- Espere Marin! Sussurra Saga a segurando pelo braço antes que ela adentrasse o templo – Perdoe-me, por favor, eu... O que queria que eu pensasse? Você sozinha junto dele, vocês... Já foram namorados!

- Fomos Saga, fomos... Mas sabe porquê eu terminei com ele? Pelo mesmo motivo que não estamos mais juntos agora, ciúmes! Pensei que seria diferente com você, mas acho que me enganei! Marin se solta dele - Você se preocupa tanto com o fato de Aiolia e eu termos sido namorados e sente ciúmes por isso, mas o que me diz do ciúmes que eu deveria sentir de você? Pense bem Saga, se eu fosse sentir ciúmes de todas as suas ex, eu não teria tempo pra mais nada nessa vida, isso sem contar as servas... Quantas delas já passaram pela sua cama? Saga fez uma expressão de contrariedade, mas nada disse diante do olhar de Marin – Não tente negar, eu sei, e até hoje vejo os olhares que elas lançam pra você, mas enfim não importa mais...

- Marin, eu posso mudar... Por favor, não vá embora, eu te amo!

- Ama? Não vejo amor na suas atitudes... Você não confiou em mim, brigou comigo, me acusou injustamente e sumiu sem deixar rastro pra um lugar que eu nem imagino onde fica e que você nem ao menos pode me dizer onde é, agora diz me amar? Me desculpe Saga, mas não dá mais...

- Marin, meu amor, espere eu...

O sussurro de Saga morreu, ao ver a ruiva adentrar o templo decidida a não voltar atrás, só agora ele percebia o quanto havia sido tolo e infantil na sua atitude... Era vergonhoso, pensar que havia agido de tal forma cego por um ciúmes na verdade sem causa. _Como queria poder voltar atrás..._

_Longe dali na orla da praia..._

Aiolia e Shina caminhavam vagarosamente pela praia, sentindo a brisa suave e fresca da noite que os impulsionava a vagar sob o seu manto negro e estrelado. Era uma noite linda, e luz da lua iluminava o caminho até a pequena cabana de Shina, onde mais uma vez ela passaria a noite sozinha... Durante todo o caminho eles haviam conversado sobre a reunião com os amigos, sobre o quanto haviam se divertido naquela noite, mas em seu interior Shina só conseguia pensar no que Afrodite havia lhe dito... _Siga seu coração! _Aquela frase não lhe saia do pensamento, queria tanto fazer isso, dizer que o amava e que o queria de volta, mas simplesmente não conseguia... _Por que?_

- A noite está linda hoje não é? Diz Shina caminhando um pouco a frente de Aiolia e fitando a imensidão do mar a sua frente.

- Você é que está linda essa noite... Sussurra Aiolia aproximando-se.

- Aiolia... Shina se volta para ele num sorriso.

- É a verdade, está linda! Me desculpe se estou sendo precipitado, mas tem algo que eu tenho que lhe dizer...

- E o que é? Indaga Shina curiosa.

- Você sabe, eu te amo demais e... Aiolia se aproxima dela – Eu só tenho um desejo desde que você voltou, que você volte pra mim! Eu pensei muito durante esse tempo e, bem... Ele acaricia o rosto da amazona com uma das mãos e toca sua barriga com a outra – Vamos ter um filho e... Quer se casar comigo? Não precisa responder agora, apenas prometa que vai pensar no assunto!

- Aiolia eu...

Shina estava surpresa pelo pedido, não imaginava que ele fosse lhe pedir em casamento justo hoje, mas sentia seu coração pulsar mais forte diante dessa possibilidade... Gostaria tanto de dizer _sim, sim, é claro que sim,_ mas não conseguia emitir palavra alguma, não sabia o que responder, apenas fitava aqueles olhos verdes que ansiavam por uma resposta.

- Bem, eu...

Antes que Shina dissesse qualquer coisa, algo os interrompeu...

- Odin! O que significa isso? O casal 20 unido novamente? Que lindo! A voz debochada de Bado fez com que Aiolia e Shina se voltassem pra trás, onde encostado em uma pedra o Guerreiro Deus sorria cinicamente.

- O que faz aqui idiota?

- Nossa, ta nervosinho é Leão? Ah esqueci deve ser o chifre... Deve ta sendo um pouco cansativo ter que carregar todo esse PESO na cabeça e... Bado se aproxima de Shina – Até grávida você continua gostosa!

- Eu vou quebrar a sua cara! Aiolia se exalta indo pra cima de Bado que recua rindo e Shina o segura impedindo-o de ir pra cima do Guerreiro Deus que obviamente estava bêbado – Vá embora se preserva a sua vida! Dessa vez eu te mato, se não sumir da minha frente! Esbraveja o Leão.

- Aiolia, não... Sussurra Shina.

- Ah, ta me defendendo de novo amor? Obrigado e...

- E? Ta querendo que eu quebre a sua cara de novo é? Já não chega o olho roxo que você ganhou aquela noite? Por Zeus, o que um idiota como você, faz aqui há essas horas? Shina ainda tentava conter Aiolia segurando-o pelo braço – Já devia estar bem longe daqui, em Asgard! Bado sorri e diz:

- Querida... Eu voltar pra aquela geladeira? Nem pensar! E, bem... Estava procurando um lugar digamos, um tanto discreto para...

Nesse instante de trás da pedra de onde o Guerreiro Deus estava, aparece Jéssica um tanto descomposta e ajeitando o vestido:

- Bado, quem esta aí e... A moça finalmente olha para frente ao invés de tentar tirar a areia no corpo, abrindo um sorriso ao ver _quem _estava ali – Gatão? Que saudades eu...

- Que _gatão _o que! Nem vem lambisgóia, a não ser que queira um olho roxo como o que ele ganhou! Shina põe-se em frente a Aiolia impedindo que a moça se aproximasse. Jéssica parou e olhou Shina dos pés a cabeça e depois sorriu tão cinicamente quanto Bado, destilando o seu veneno:

- Hahahahahaha! Por acaso acha que tenho medo de uma mulher grávida?

- Deveria ter! Diz Shina, enquanto Aiolia e Bado permaneciam em silêncio.

- Querida... Acha mesmo que ele vai querer você com uma barriga dessa? Olha pra mim sou perfeita, linda! Ele não precisa de uma mulher como você que carrega um filho que diz ser dele, mas... A moça sorri com maldade – Acho que nem você sabe ao certo quem é o pai... Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ta maluca é? Jéssica estava no chão com as mãos no rosto e com uma expressão de dor.

- Uauuuuuu! Essa deve ter doido! Diz Bado colocando a mão no rosto como se estivesse revivendo _algo_.

- Espero que tenha doído mesmo! Diz Shina fitando a moça que vertia lágrimas de dor pelo soco que havia levado – Escute aqui mulherzinha, eu não sou como você se é o que você pensa, nunca vendi o meu corpo, só me entreguei por amor e esse filho é dele sim! Shina apóia as mãos sobre a barriga – É o fruto do nosso amor! Portanto nunca mais se aproxime dele, ouviu bem? Nós vamos nos casar...

Aiolia que até agora estava calado se surpreendeu... _Casar? Ela havia aceitado o seu pedido então?_ Shina se voltou para ele e disse:

- A propósito... Aceito o seu pedido! Como se fosse pra _provocar_, ou deixar bem claro qual era a situação, Shina se jogou nos braços de Aiolia e o beijou, como se mais ninguém estivesse ali, de forma que Bado e Jéssica apenas fitaram estáticos aquela cena – Tudo resolvido, ou ainda precisam de um incentivo a mais para entender qual é a situação? Shina volta a fitar a Jéssica que ainda estava no chão e depois Bado que começou a se afastar...

- Bado? Volta aqui covarde! Não vai fazer nada não? A moça se levanta fitando o Guerreiro Deus que se afastava rapidamente como se estivesse fugindo – Ela me bateu e você não vai nem ao menos me defender?

- Eu? Bado se afasta ainda mais - Se vira! Essa mulher é maluca e eu num to a fim de ficar de olho roxo mais uma vez, fui!

- Ahmmmmmm! Volta aqui covarde, está me devendo! Ai meu rosto... Deve ta horrível isso, como é que eu vou trabalhar amanhã?

- Isso é problema seu _querida_! Logo, logo vai inchar aí sim você vai o que é horrível! Shina sorri diante do desespero da moça – Mas se quiser posso concertar o outro lado... Quer?

- Louca! É com essa mulher que você vai se casar? Indaga Jéssica.

- É a mulher que eu amo! Diz Aiolia, que estava sentindo até um pouco de pena ao ver o rosto da moça naquele estado...

- Satisfeita? Shina abraça Aiolia – Agora suma, antes que eu perca a paciência! O mais rápido que suas pernas podiam correr a moça desapareceu dali.

_Havia apanhado de uma mulher grávida? Pensava Jéssica - Era vergonhoso! _E o pior, aquele idiota do Bado não serviu pra nada, nem pra defendê-la! Agora sim ele estava perdido, ela podia não ser uma Amazona de Prata, mas tinha os seus meios de defesa... Os seguranças da Boate dariam um jeito de mandar o "Guerreiro Deus" de volta para Asgard mais rápido do que ele pensava... _Puxa_ _ainda por cima era caloteiro? _Com o _gatão_ era diferente, mas com _ele... Bado teria que pagar o que devia!_

- Nossa o que foi isso Shina? Aiolia ainda parecia perplexo com a cena.

- Isso? Shina sorri – Há tempos que eu desejava dar uma lição naquela mulherzinha! Não vai me dizer que está com pena dela?

- Bem, só acho que você exagerou um pouquinho... Aiolia sorri – O rosto dela vai estar horrível amanhã! Mas, não sabia que você tinha tanta raiva dela!

- O que você queria Aiolia? Que eu _a adorasse_ depois de tê-la visto na sua cama? Shina se afasta um pouco cruzando os braços.

- Bom, você nunca me disse nada e... Enfim vamos esquecer isso! Aiolia se aproxima e toca no rosto de Shina abrindo um sorriso – Sabia que fica linda quando está com ciúmes?

- Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes? Shina se mantêm séria.

- Ninguém, eu estou vendo!

- E vai ficar se sentindo por causa disse né?

- Não... Mas fico feliz em saber que você ainda gosta de mim! Aiolia se aproxima e antes que ela pudesse _negar_ ou dizer qualquer coisa, ele uniu seus lábios aos dela.

Shina tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu... Logo estava totalmente entregue nos braços dele, aproveitando o máximo que podia daquele beijo. Afrodite tinha razão não havia porque recusar, negar o amor que sentia por ele deveriam tentar mais uma vez...

Estranhamente ou por mero capricho dos Deuses, aquela noite fresca e estrelada passou a ser chuvosa. O casal ainda se beijava sob a fina chuva que aos poucos molhava suas roupas... Pareciam não se importar com mais nada.

- Chuva? Adoro chuva! Sussurra Shina contra os lábios dele.

- E eu adoro estar com _você na chuva_... Aiolia sorri deslizando os lábios pelo queixo e depois pelo pescoço da amazona, sugando a água da chuva que caia

sobre aquela tez suave – Eu te amo! Ele volta a fitá-la.

- Eu também te amo! Shina sorri finalmente abrindo o seu coração e vê um largo sorriso se desenhar no rosto de Aiolia, que mais uma vez arrebatou seus lábios num beijo tão ávido que a deixou sem fôlego – Aiolia, acho melhor continuarmos lá em casa... Lá tem água quente e...

- Isso é um convite? Aiolia sorri sedutor.

- É, mas se você achar que estou muito feia por causa disso... Shina se afasta colocando as mãos sobre a barriga – Que isso Aiolia? indaga Shina surpresa pela rapidez que ele teve ao pegá-la no colo.

- Está linda meu amor! Você é linda pra mim de qualquer jeito...

- Não precisa mentir pra mim Aiolia... Shina sorri.

- Não estou mentindo e... Aiolia aproxima o rosto do pescoço dela e sussurra – Acho melhor irmos logo, esse seu cheiro... Não to agüentando mais!

- Nossa... Shina sorri com um esgar de lábios – Falando desse jeito até parece que você vai me... _Pegar_ aqui na praia mesmo!

- Não seria uma má idéia, mas... Aiolia mais uma vez abre aquele sorriso sedutor – Um banho quente é melhor!

- Ta certo Gatão... Shina sorri - _Meu gatão! _

- Espera... E quanto ao nosso casamento? Diz Aiolia depois de colocar Shina de volta no chão – Temos muitas coisas para resolver e...

- Xiuuuuuuu! Shina repousa o indicador sobre os lábios dele – Aiolia, teremos muito tempo pra resolver isso! Já pulamos essa etapa, até mesmo a _lua de mel... _A amazona sorri som as mãos sobre a barriga – Não me diga que vai querer ficar de _abstinência _até o dia do nosso casamento?

- E você acha que eu consigo? Aiolia sorri – Mas você tem razão teremos tempo pra resolver isso, e... Aonde você vai?

- Oras? To indo pra casa tomar um banho e... Ver até onde vai essa sua abstinência! Diz Shina sorrindo e se afastando.

- Ah é? Você vai ver...

Uma segunda chance havia sido dada... Uma segunda chance, para mudar seus atos, abrir-se, demonstrar os seus sentimentos e aprender a confiar na pessoa amada.

Sempre é tempo de se recomeçar, então porque não... _Tentar? _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**_Fim!_**

**_Será mesmo o fim? Rsrsrs XD_**

**_Ufaaaaaaaa, finalmente acabei! Bom, espero que tenham gostado pessoal, e obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic, os q deixaram reviews e tb aos q não deixaram! Valew pessoal! _**

**_Ah e mais uma coisa... Bem, apareceram umas personagens aí q talvez vcs não conheçam então uma pequena explicação, já q eu não as descrevi..._**

**_Harle: É a irmã mais nova do Afrodite personagem criada pela minha miga Sheila! Ela se parece como próprio Afrodite, mas com a diferença q é mesmo uma MULHER e é a namoradinha do Mu! XD... Quem quiser conhecê-la é só ler a fic da Sheila-San "Peixinha e Carneiro x Escorpião"! (Eu ajudei a escrever! XD)_**

**_Hecates: Tb é uma personagem da Sheila, a namorada do Kamus! Quem quiser saber mais sobre ela é só ler a fic da Sheila "It's gonna rain" ! XD_**

**_Mel: A garota dos olhos cor de Mel e longos cabelos negros! XD Bem, ela como vcs viram é a namorada do Shaka e tb é uma personagem da Sheila! Mas a fic deles ainda não ta postada! XD_**

**_Beatriz: Pensaram q eu num criava personagem alguma né? Bem essa foi criação minha, a garota tímida dos cabelos ondulados e olhos verdes... A namoradinha do espanhol! Bem, se quiserem conhecê-la é só ler "Have you ever really loved Woman?" Minha outra fic! XD_**

**_Bom, me desculpem se fiz muita propaganda! É q as minhas fics estão todas ligadas umas ás outras e tb com as da Sheila, por isso achei q devia esclarecer as isso, se por ventura alguém não entendeu de onde saíram essas garotas! Rsrs_**

_**Mais uma vez obrigada a todos e se for possível deixem um review please? XD**_

**_Bjus e ateh a próxima! _**

**_Já perceberam qual é a minha próxima vítima né? Fãs do Sagitariano aguardem! XD_**


End file.
